


MERMAN

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 'swordfight', A little different fairytale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Be warned!, Betrayal, Blood, Bottom Yagami Light, Character Death, Confusion, Dark Mage - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fencing, First Time, Fish Ryuk, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Humor, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Merman Light, Misa is possesive, Octopus L, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Potions, Pregnancy, Princess Misa - Freeform, Ryuk is a good friend, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Swordfighting, Swords, Top L (Death Note), True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, White Mage - Freeform, fight, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a merman who fell in love with a human princess (better to say, he thought it was true love). And, because of his desire to be with her, he was willing to do anything, even to give up his own family.But, he was young and inexperienced, and the hard way he learned what true love means.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Mikami Teru, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 127
Kudos: 69





	1. Merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been long in my head, and I finally got the opportunity and the inspiration to start writing it. Yaay

A blond young woman was sitting by the ocean on a stone, waiting. She looked at the distance into the ocean and the blue sky that merged on the horizon. The sunset was adding to the clouds and to the surface a golden glow. 

A faint breeze smeared her hair and her beautiful face.

It was a nice evening, but she was feeling lonely waiting there by herself.

She hadn't seen him last few days. The whole event seemed to her like it was just a dream. 

Do mer-humans really exist? 

Or maybe that was a result of her being unconscious for a while, so she made up the whole thing. 

Young woman didn't know that for sure.

She had seen him only twice since that event, but he would always disappear without a trace after only a few seconds. And he was always naked, at least on his upper half body. That she knew for sure, but his other half was always in the water, so, who knows what he was hiding there..? He could also be naked overall, because he was just swimming, but he could also hide his tail. She blushed at that thought, and giggled a little, and had fun playing with those thoughts.

Is it possible that he really is a merman?

She had planned to find out for once.

As she was deep in her thoughts, she jumped when she suddenly heard a voice behind her: "Princess Misa?"

"Oh! You scared me, Rem."

"I'm sorry, princess Misa, but you need to get home, the queen is already worried."

The young woman sighed, but obeyed. Ever since the incident happened, the king and queen had been acting overprotective towards her, and they had reason to do so, at least she had to admit it.

"Did you manage to see him again?"

"No..." Misa replied, with a sad look on her face as she stepped in front of her personal maidservant.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to give up now, while it's not too late, Princess. Who knows who he is and where he is from. Your parents certainly wouldn't approve of your relationship if he wasn't some royalty, which I doubt he is... this village is big after all, and new people often come here to live."

"Eh, Rem, it's easy for you to say..."

"But I know what I'm saying. I'm just trying to think reasonably, you know."

"I know, but what can I do when he is so pretty... and you know, Rem, that I don't give up so easily. This incident shouldn't have happened a few days ago. I was desperate and mad, but maybe I wouldn't have met him otherwise."

"Anyway, I'm just trying to give you the best advice. You have to be careful. You don't need a new heartbreak."

...

"Oh my God! Ryuk, she is so beautiful!" A young merman watched the princess from a safe distance. "It's just a shame, that I'm not a normal human being, so I can go after her. I just wonder what it's like to be human and walk on the shore..."

"Eh, so what now... You'll easily find one of your kind. Many mermaids are after you anyway."

"True, but I don't want any of them..."

"So you're stuck for what you can't have."

"Don't remind me of that."

"You asked for it yourself."

"...."

"You don't even know what true love is anyway."

"And you know?"

"Well, I already have some experience unlike you who are young and inexperienced." 

Light glared at Ryuk, when he noticed that the princess is leaving. "She is leaving..."

"Then let's go home, Light, your father will worry." Merman reluctantly plunged into the water and his companion followed him.

Life underwater was exciting and Light was happy, living with his family, but in some ways he was always drawn to the expanse above the ocean. He was eager to see and know the world above, and curious about the life on the earth. He loved to learn new things, and he wanted to explore the world on the ground.

His mind was hungry for knowledge, and life underwater he has already explored for the most part, so he had an urge to explore and experience something new. That is why he often stayed by the coast, and watched people from the distance, hidden among the rocks. 

Then one day he saw a pretty girl standing on a cliff. He was enchanted by her beauty and watched her, until the girl suddenly jumped into the water. Light saw, that she had not emerged from the water for a long time, and reacted quickly, and swam in her direction to take her out. When he pulled her out, she was unconscious. He was trying to bring her back as good as he knew. Ryuk mostly advised him what to do. And when he finally succeeded, the girl was confused. When he made sure that she was no longer in life-threatening danger, he has gone quickly back into the water.

From that moment, he was fascinated by her beauty, and since then he had even stronger desire to become a human being, though he knew that wish is nearly impossible to fulfill.


	2. Magic

"And you're telling me that - now!?"

"Well, you know.. that doesn't even have to be true. I just heard rumors about it."

"That can be my only chance, Ryuk. If that's really possible then we'll go right there."

"What about your family?"

Light paused. If he gets his legs, and become a human, he will no longer be able to see his family. He began to feel sad even though he didn't yet know for sure if he would really leave them forever. He was so obsessed with his fantasy, that he didn't even think about his family.

"You're right..."

"Think carefully before you decide. Lest you regret it later."

Light had a sad look on his face while he stared into the distance as he thought about it. He began to doubt whether to follow his dream or stay with his family. But he was bored there anyway, and his desire for a change was strong.

"Come with me, Ryuk."

He returned to the castle and found a piece of paper they could use underwater. He wrote a letter, and gave it to his friend. "Ryuk, if my dream comes true, and I really manage to get legs, without being able to go back and say goodbye to my parents and sister, give them this letter, let them know where I am, and tell them that they don't need to worry about me."

Ryuk sighed, "so, after all you decided to leave your world?"

"Yes."

"Your father will kill me when he finds out." Ryuk stated worriedly.

"Don't worry. I've already old enough to make my own decisions."

"I know, but being an adult doesn't mean you can do reckless things, Light."

"That's not reckless!" Light crossed his arms and glared.

Ryuk knew that look.

The black fish rolled his eyes. He realized that there was no point in trying to change merman's mind, since he had known him since he was a kid. "Fine. But I warned yo-"

"Yes!"

Ryuk groaned, and lazily followed after him.

...

They approached the cave and watched only from afar first. 

It was half-dark inside, but when their eyes got used to the lack of light, they managed to see what is inside the cave. They saw a young octopus making some potions. Two golden-colored fish were helping him.

The skin on his upper half body was pale, and from the waist down, his skin was dark gray with eight tentacles coming out from it. His hair was wild and dark like coal, but from that angle Light couldn't see his face.

Light met him a couple of times, but he never made any contact with him, and didn't particularly remember his appearance. The octopus always seemed weird and strange to him, that's all he remembered about him. He hadn't seen him leave his cave often, and he had never shown any interest in him because everyone was saying that he is a cheater and that he is evil, and everyone avoided him, just like Light.

"L Lawliet, you said?"

"Yes, that's his name."

"Strange. Just like him."

"Yeah... be careful."

"Don't worry. I have a lot of gold and jewels, that doesn't bother me. It should be enough in exchange for legs and transformation."

"Who says he'll ask gold?"

"Huh..?" Light looked at Ryuk confused.

"I'm just saying... because many say that in return for his services he is looking for something that is more valuable to them than gold. Gold he almost never sought." Ryuk explained.

"And what does he ask for in return?"

"Well, if someone is a good singer, then in exchange for a favor he will ask for his voice. Or, if someone has the talent to do something, then in return he will ask for one of their hands. Of course you don't have to accept it, until you sign a contract. Many have given up because of it, angry at him."

"What can he ask from me? I don't have any special talents, and the only thing that is dear to me is my family and our friendship."

"Well, you're going to give up your family anyway, but I'm sure he'll be looking for something personal. That's why I'm telling you to be careful."

"Okay. I will try my best, I will negotiate if it will be possible."

"I really hope so, Light."

"I'll go now, wait for me here."

Ryuk nodded and watched after Light as he made his way toward the cave.

Light slowly approached the entrance to the cave. He was very nervous and tried to hide it as best he could. He watched the octopus and hoped that he would notice his presence. Since that wasn't happening, Light cleared his throat and called in a slightly raised tone, "hello! Excuse me..."

The octopus turned to him, visibly irritated that he had been interrupted in his work. But when he realized who was standing in his cave, on his face appeared confused expression. "Yes?"

"My name is Light. I heard you are working with magic, so I thought maybe you could help me..."

"Oh, come in, please." L then turned his attention to the young merman and swam towards him.

He paused in front of him when Light was close enough. He couldn't believe the merman came after him to ask him for a favor.

He wondered what it could be what Light wanted.

L knew about him a long time ago. Whenever he met him, he secretly watched him from afar, but he never dared to approach him for his own shy nature.

At first, when they were both younger, L hoped that one day he might get lucky, and befriend him. But he always saw him with someone and Light would always ignore him when they met.

Later, when he was older, his fascination with the merman grew into something else, and L realized the reason why had he always been so attracted to him. 

Since then, it has been even harder for him to approach and start even ordinary conversation with the merman. So, he decided, that he will forget about him, because he realized that what he wanted from him was in fact impossible.

He suffered for years, and decided to devote himself primarily to things that interested him so that his mind would be preoccupied with something else.

Magic has always interested him. In addition, he explored the life underwater, and wanted to go ashore once, and continue his exploration there and maybw start a new life. His parents died long ago, and he only had two helpers who were with him most of the time, but he had no connection with other creatures. For the most part, everyone ignored and avoided him. And when someone came to him, it was always just about the 'business'.

But... there was one problem.

Light lived underwater. That was the only thing that kept L Lawliet at the bottom of the ocean.

And now, Light was in front of him with a plea, of course like everyone else, and L was curious.

"I'm listening. Why did you come?" He tried to look neutral. He buried his emotions instantly, with a thick layer of indifference. He acted as if Light was just an ordinary client like everyone else.

And Light...

Light became nervous, but managed to control his feelings. He was uncomfortable as the octopus looked at him with his big, dark, piercing eyes. He shook slightly and began to speak: "I need legs. I want to become human. Is it possible to achieve that?"

L blinked his eyes, surprised by that statement. 'Light wants to become human? Interesting.'

"Of course it is possible, but if I may ask why you made that decision? Are you absolutely sure you want to, because that is not a simple process. And it requires a lot of waivers."

"Of course I'm sure of that! I need legs to be with the girl I fell in love with," Light said proudly and acted offended because L doubted his decision.

'So he found someone and wants to go to her. Well, that could be expected.'

"Oh, I see. It's okay, that's just the part of my job, to ask," retorted L, trying to hide his disappointment. He instinctively clenched and released his fists. The ache in his heart he ignored, and continued to speak, "if you are sure of your decision, I should also let you know the conditions."

"Yes, you should. How much will it cost, and when will I have my legs?"

"You see, you won't be able to pay for this with gold or jewels..."

"With what, then?"

"If you want to become a human, you have to give me your virginity in return."


	3. The end of innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ladies and gentlemen, smut warning. 😁

"Your virginity, of course if you're still a virgin." 

Soon after he uttered those words, L began to regret. Especially when he saw the mermaid's horrified expression.

"WHAT!?"

Well... crap.

'What did I expect? That merman would dance out of joy?'

All in all, he was sure Light wouldn't accept it anyway. So it doesn't matter.

That was his plan. He wanted Light to give up on the idea to become a human being, and therefore to give up his idea to be with that girl.

Ryuk watched them with wide eyes, in shock. He just hoped Light wouldn't be so careless and accept it.

"As you heard, Light."

"Y-you're kidding, right..!?" Light looked at him in horror.

"No."

Light couldn't believe what he had to do in return. 

His virginity?! Has Lawliet lost his mind? He shook his head in disbelief. 'No, no... no, It can't be...'

"Isn't there some another way?" He asked with a glimpse of hope.

"Unfortunately, no."

And, that little glimmer of hope shattered as soon it appeared.

Well, now he was sure that L Lawliet was a pervert, and why everyone always avoided him and hate him.

"Fuck!" Light swore frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He was sure only few minutes ago, that his dream of becoming a human will soon will turn into reality, but now he was no longer so sure.

'Think, think... THINK! What should I do...? I can't give up just like that...'

L was suddenly 'fascinated' by his nails. He didn't have the courage to look Light in the eye, and had to hide his own discomfort as he waited for merman's answer.

Ryuk waited too, with uncertainty, for Light's answer. The more the situation got delayed, the more he was sure that Light would accept it. He knew how stubborn and persistent Light was.

'What should I do...?' Light then looked back at the octopus. He noticed that L was ignoring him, and was occupied with his nails. He took that opportunity, and observed him a while.

He noticed that L Lawliet didn't look so bad at all, and that doing 'that thing' with him, might not be that horrible. 

'Only this once, I'll endure. Only this once I need to be strong. Maybe I'm lucky it's just sex he wants... better than staying without a hand, or without a voice, or ability to see... no, this is not that scary.' Light assured himself.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Light declared, "I'll do it. I'm still... a virgin." As he spoke, his face flushed.

L's eyes widened in disbelief, and he froze. He didn't expect that. 

He didn't expect that at all. 

His heart started pounding hard in his chest. 

'Light accepted it...!? Crap! What should I do now? To tell him the truth it's already late...' He realized that he fell into his own trap.

L swallowed hard, and looked in merman's direction. He saw the determination on his face. He knew he had to push it all the way. 

Well, he gave the condition, and Light willingly accepted.

Right?

But L was both excited and disappointed at the same time, because it meant that Light would get his legs, and be with that girl eventually.

'Damnit!'

"Good. You will get your legs for three days. But, in those three days you have to experience the kiss of true love. If you fail to get a kiss of true love in those three days, you will return to your previous form of a merman."

"Wait- what?? You didn't say that... that's not fair!"

"Well, you still have time to give up."

"No! I will not give up!"

"Okay. Then only thing what's left, is to sign the contract, and to do the rest..."

L pulled out a magical paper and pen, and gave it to Light to sign the contract. In the meantime, Ryuk came there. "Light, don't do that...!" he tried to dissuade him.

"Ryuk, I told you to wait for me out here. Don't interfere with this. Go, NOW. I don't want you to watch this."

"No, Light..."

"My decision is final. Go!"

Black fish reluctantly obeyed, and moved far enough. He hadn't left yet, because he wanted to make sure that Light will be okay. The king and the queen, they must not find out what their son is about to commit. Ryuk shuddered, and regretted giving Light this information.

Lawliet gave him a paper and a pen and Light signed it.

"You will also have the opportunity to change, once a month, and go to visit your family."

Light had not hoped for any generosity, and was surprised that he was given such a possibility. "Thanks."

"I suppose you want to do it right now...?"

"The sooner we do it, the better." Light clenched his fists, nervous.

"Okay. I already have a potion prepared, so we can start." L said, and ordered his helpers to leave the cave. "Follow me. We'll go a little deeper inside, not everyone needs to see us..."

Light sighed heavily and followed him.

*

When they were in the dark corner of the cell, Light began to feel the tentacles all over his body. He was shaking, but he didn't dare to make move.

L was very excited. He decided that he would enjoy the moment his life had given him unexpectedly.

This wasn't his fault, wasn't it?

He was just taking, what Light agreed to give.

Light will get legs and L sex with him.

Each side wins.

Lawliet slowly approached Light. He felt merman's nervousness, and slowly and gently wrapped his tentacles around merman's body.

He had longed for him for years, and dreamed of him.

Now that he was finally able to feel and touch him, he didn't know what to do. A few times already he had thought it would be best to give up and only give him his legs.

L was also inexperienced, and he was guided only by his instincts.

He suddenly turned him around.

Merman was with his back to him, and Lawliet pressed their bodies together, and lowered his hands to Light's stomach. Merman trembled again, as if from his every touch. L was feeling sorry, but he was reminding himself why they were doing it.

He started touching him all over his body, with his tentacles and hands, and kissing and licking his neck with the intention of relaxing him a bit. 

Against his will, Light released a soft moan.

L got even more excited, when he heard it, and continued kissing and sucking his neck. Then, with one tentacle, he began to rub Light's hole, and prepare him for what was to come.

When he was sure that Light had relaxed enough, L began to push his hard organ into merman's tight hole. Light groaned and bit his lips. He didn't want to look weak, and to behave like coward, so he struggled to withstand that unpleasant feeling.

He didn't feel the pain, as he expected, just the discomfort. L started moving slowly back and forth, and the more he repeated the action, the more Light became accustomed to the feeling. 

Lawliet began to massage Light's nipples with his tentacles while licking his earlobe. Light could hardly refrain himself from moaning.

He shouldn't have enjoyed it.

He didn't want to enjoy it.

He wanted to get it over with, as soon as possible, and to have that 'task' done, and forget about it.

But... his penis began to 'wake' and Light became more and more excited as Lawliet was penetrating him deeper and deeper.

"Aaahhhh..." 

Then Light felt L's hand approaching his excited area. He wanted to protest, but remembered that it wouldn't make much sense because he accepted having sex with him. Behind his scales, L reached for Light's already half-hard organ. Light gasped again and bit down his moan. His whole body shuddered when L grabbed him and started to stroke. Afterwards Light slowly surrendered to the feeling.

He knew he had no choice, so he decided not to think about who was fucking him, but instead focused on the feeling that began to overwhelm him.

'Just this once. It soon will be over.'

His penis became hard, and Light was aroused and enjoyed the octopus's thrusts more and more. And L felt it too, and continued to take him slowly, accelerating the rhythm with each thrust.

"AAAHHH..."

It was too much.

L was pleased with himself that he managed to please the merman too, not just himself.

Light didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it as the octopus held him tightly with his tentacles and penetrated him deep and fast. He was also irritated with himself, because he failed to suppress the moans, and screams as he was approaching his climax.

It came quickly and suddenly, the feeling that overwhelmed him. And Light exploded into the octopus's palm with the last orgasmic cry, then he was spasming to ride out his orgasm. Meanwhile, he felt, deep inside himself, that L had an orgasm too, and released his semen into his hole, while making sounds of pure pleasure, too.

Light enjoyed that feeling, even though he was not aware of it, because it happened suddenly and passed quickly. The only thing that came to his mind afterwards was that it was over. Finally, over.

They remained in that position for a few seconds, and then L pulled his penis out of Light's hole, cum leaking out.

Then he slowly released the merman from his embrace. 

Light felt confused for that one second, because he began to miss a physical contact with the octopus. 

But he quickly returned to reality, and moved away from him within a tolerable distance. Feeling ashamed, he didn't have the courage to look the octopus in the eye.

But L watched him quietly for a few seconds, then spoke, "come with me. I will give you that potion."

"R-right..."

They came to L's desk and the octopus pulled out a small bottle from the drawer. "You have to drink this all at once. When you drink it, the transformation will take up to 40 seconds. The water will take care of the rest, and throw you ashore."

Light nodded and took the small bottle in his hand and examined it. Then he opened it and quickly poured its contents into his mouth.

"And don't forget... up to three days you have to experience the kiss of true love to stay in human form."

"Yes... of course."

As the seconds ticked by, L and Light looked at each other in silence.

L's heart was broken because he had to give up Light.

Light was pleased that he had finally been one step ahead of his goal, and that was the only thing he started to focus on.


	4. Human

The man was on his boat, and was fishing near the shore, when he saw the waves throw out a body to the surface. After noticing that the body was not moving, he sailed out of the water, and ran to help.

'Where you come from? I didn't see anyone swim near me...'

He quickly ran to the naked, motionless body of a young man he didn't know or see in the village. 

'What happened to him..?' Many questions swarmed through the fisherman's thoughts.

Man immediately started implementing CPR to get him back. 

It didn't take long, and the young man opened his eyes, in the worst possible moment when he had man's lips on his own. He pushed him away and started spitting water. It took him a moment to catch his breath.

"A-are you o-okay?" Asked fisherman, worried.

Brown haired man glared at him. "What the hell were you doing?"

"W-what??" Asked black-haired man puzzled. He really didn't know what was young man talking about.

"You were kissing me on my mouth!"

"Huh?" Still dumbfounded, man looked at him. Then realization hit him. 

"Oh... NO! NO, no, no! Wait - It wasn't like that..." he began to justify his actions, with red face from the shame. "I was just trying to get you back. You were unconscious.. and... and - the water threw you ashore, for God's sake!!"

Light huffed, and had his arms crossed as he glared at him. 

After all, the man was right, and Light knew that he also saved one human once, his 'oh so beloved girl,' so he should know better. 

He realized his mistake.

"It... it may be... I was just confused when I opened my eyes and had your mouths on mine. I'm sorry." He lowered his arms to his sides and looked away, to the distance. 

All in all it was not an easy day for him.

"Nah, It's okay... it happens." Man answered, still blushing, nervous. "By the way I think you need your clothes. Do you remember where you left them?"

Light just blinked, 'Left my clothes..?' then he remembered. 'Crap! I don't have any clothes!' He knew that he must not admit just like that, that he didn't have any clothes, because he would cause suspicion, so he said, "no I don't have any clothes... I'm not from here."

He began to feel ashamed because he was naked, and tried instinctively to hide his crotch with his hands as he continued to explain, "we were just crossing the ocean when the storm started, and overturned our ship. I was fortunate, that I was near lifeboat. I managed to climb in it, but I didn't find anyone who was with me on the crew after that. So I sailed alone, for two days I think, looking for a land."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Said fisherman avoiding to stare at naked and gorgeous man before him. He just shifted uncomfortably.

Light struggled to look sad and miserable. He then lovered his gaze down at the sand and his legs.

Legs!?

'LEGS!!!'

Of course.

'I finally have my legs. Yesss!'

He had to do his best to hide his excitement from that new realization. He tried to move them a little and was surprised how he felt them so natural.

After a brief awkward silence, the man spoke, Light almost forgot about him: "I am Touta Matsuda, by the way, I'm a fisherman." He held out his hand, and Light backed away, staring quietly. Not knowing what to do, he said: "I am Light, nice to meet you...?"

'From all the people in this world, I meet a fisherman..? Just great.'

The black-haired man became confused and pulled his hand back. "I'm going to get you some clothes. You can't go through the village like this... wait for me here. I'll be back in a minute."

"O-okay."

Light felt relief when the man walked away. It was his first encounter with a human in general, so he was nervous, because he didn't know how to act and what to say.

He knew one thing for sure, he had to be careful.

He pulled his legs to him and embraced them, thoughtful. He was feeling weird a little, a bit even nostalgic. A completely different world opened up in front of him, and he felt somehow - scared.

It was much easier to imagine everything, while he was still underwater. 

He was most of the time bored, and wanted to experience some new adventures on the other side.

Now that he already had his long-longed legs, he felt lost, scared and lonely.

He sat and waited.

The feeling of sitting on the sand was cozy and strange, but his body was slowly adapting to those new sensations. From now on, he will not have to depend on the water.

Light stared at his feet again and began to move his toes on his feet. He was thrilled.

'So this is how it feels like..?'

Then he noticed something between his legs. He was a little confused, because he didn't know what he is looking at. Then, he touched that 'thing,' and as if in that exact moment, his nerve endings connected to his brain, he realized what is 'it.'

'So this is... well... oh.'

He didn't know what people called it, so he decided not to think about it, for now.

As he focused on the area, Light felt something wet between his legs. "What the-" when he bent down further, he noticed something sticky and white. Then realization hit him, and he gasped. He set out to wipe it, but changed his mind. 

"Lawliet's cum..." he whispered softly. Then his thoughts came back to that certain event that happened just a few minutes or hours ago. Although he tried not to think about it, he couldn't block his memories.

He was not disgusted with it, as he would have expected, but in some ways it aroused him, and at the same time it had caused anxiety in him.

And want...

...for more.

NO.

"No." 

Then he started to scream, "No!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"I hate you!"

He began to wipe the cum from his skin and then noticed that a few more drops were oozing from his opening. 

"Dammit, fuck!"

"Go away!! Just go awayyy!!!" He continued to yell, frustrated and annoyed.

As he was occupied with cleaning, he heard a voice from the water: "Light..! Hey Light!"

"Ryuk? Is that you Ryuk?"

"Yes, come over here! You need to come closer..."

Light tried to rise to his feet, but to no avail. He ended up with his face buried in the sand.

'Wtf?'

'Why my legs don't work?'

Then he started to rise again and fell one more time. This time on the butt. 

"Auch!"

It was painful. 

Third time he tried. 

And he fell again.

"No chance..."

"Are you OK, Light?"

"Yes, just... I can't control my legs."

"That was to be expected."

"Yes... but that will not gonna help me either."

"Well, you wanted to become a human, I am a fish, remember? I don't know anything about walking."

"Yeah... yeah..." Light rolled his eyes.

"Try to crawl here."

"To what??"

"Use your arms too, and come here. We don't have all day."

"Ungh. It's easy for you to say..."

"Deal with it."

Light shot him with angry look.

He slowly entered the water on all fours, enough to get close to his friend.

"Finally."

"Shut up."

"So, how is it?"

"Good for now, as you can see." Said Light ironically, but he was glad that Ryuk came.

"Well it will be hard until you get used to it."

"Yeah."

"Otherwise, are you good?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"You shouldn't have agreed to that, Li-"

Light quickly interrupted him: "Ryuk, It's over. Don't remind me of it."

"...."

"I will need a favor." 

"I thought so."

"Bring me tomorrow some of that gold, I'll need it here."

"All right."

"I'll wait for you tomorrow morning in this same place."

"OK. Anything else?"

"No... but I have to go, now. A fisherman, who has gone to bring me some clothes, will soon be back."

"A fisherman, eh?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You betrayed me, Light." Ryuk said teasingly.

"You know it's not like that..."

"I know, I'm just kidding."

Light just frowned, then he added with a small smile: "I need to go. Thank you, Ryuk."

"Hold on, kid."

"You too."

Ryuk swam away, and Light slowly made his way back to shore. Halfway through he remembered that he need to wash himself, so he quickly rubbed that area, and headed for the shore.

When he could feel only the sand on his palms, knees and feet again, he looked around, and in the distance he spotted the fisherman approaching him. 

He sat back in the sand and waited.

"Here I am... I brought you a shirt and pants. I hope it will suit you well. We are similar build, so I don't think there will be a problem," the man gasped for air while he explained to Light.

"Thanks," Light replied, looking at the clothes the man had brought him, but not bothering to take them.

It passed a couple of seconds in uncomfortable silence... 

...and nothing.

"Erm, well..." the man began to feel uncomfortable and scratched his head, because Light had not yet taken over the garments, only watched him silently.

"Yes...?"

"Will you wear it or not?" 

'Wear it??'

Right.

'I need to put it on myself. Somehow.'

"...."

'Damnit... what should I do?'

Light took the clothes in his hands, and began to clumsily twist them, pull on them, and observe them. 

"Of course." He had no idea how he should put it on himself, still. 'Well, if this is not suspicious enough to him, then nothing will be. But I really don't know how to put this on myself.'

Matsuda watched him with wide eyes, and disbelief. It seemed as if the man didn't know how to dress himself. To avoid even more discomfort because he was really uncomfortable looking at him naked, he offered to help.

"Need some help?"

Light was already frustrated, and ashamed to ask for help, but he gladly accepted: "yes, please, looks that I forget how to do it for some reason..."

"Yeah, no problem."

The fisherman put the shirt on him first, because it seemed the easiest thing to do. Then, he started to put on the briefs. He was red in the face, and tried his best to avoid looking at the young man's crotch as he dressed him. 

Few times he asked himself, what he had taken himself into.

Dressing the man was a difficult task, especially because he was in a sitting position, and for some reason avoided getting up. When Matsuda tried to dress him into pants, he spoke: "could you please stand up? That would make it easier for me to dress you..."

"I will try..." Light answered and began to rise. 

"Can you hold me? I think I will-" Light didn't manage to finish his sentence, but quickly found himself on the ground.

"Oh... sorry," Matsuda said as he helped him get up.

"My mistake, I should've told you sooner."

"You can't stand?"

"Only for now, I hope so..."

The man somehow managed to dress him in the pants. 

"Done," Matsuda declared, and was feeling like he was dressing a big kid, tired and panting.

"Thank you, again." Light struggled to stay on his feet. He grabbed the man's arm when he lost his balance again. Matsuda blushed even more. 

Light has no clue what he was doing to the man.

"I just need to walk a little. It'll be okay after a few steps, I think..." Light added as he leaned into the man.

"R-right," Matsuda stuttered, hold him, and observed him closely. He noticed that Light was unusually beautiful. Since he had not been in a relationship for a while, and so close to someone, Matsuda felt very attracted to the young man. He began to get excited as he was holding him around the waist. And young man smelled intoxicating.

The man led him as Light gave his first steps. He was enthusiastic to be walking, and didn't even notice the little signals fisherman was sending, because he was preoccupied with his every step. He laughed and was enjoying himself.

Matsuda was smiling too, then leaned even closer, cupped his face, and pressed their lips together. 

Light was shocked. His eyes were wide, and he quickly returned to reality.

He certainly didn't expect anything like that from the other man. 

He was confused, and his mind had finally sent a signal that he needed to push the man away. When he did that, they both lost their balance and fell on their back, each on their own side.

"What the fuck?!"

"...." 

Matsuda just groaned in pain.

"W-what were you doing!?" 

"I.. I... I am sorry. I took carried away... I'm sorry," he finally managed to answer.

Light watched him quietly. 'What was this man trying to do..? I can't trust him anymore...' he shuddered, then he remembered Lawliet again, and his request for a favor. "Are all men the same, everyone thinks only about one thing..?"

Matsuda started to get up and said again, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He reached out to help him get up again.

Light hesitated, but took his hand. "No more kissing and similar - stuff..."

"O-of course, s-sorry."

After a brief pause, Matsuda asked: "I suppose you have nowhere to go, when you're not from here, or you have someone you know?"

"No, I don't know anyone, but I saw once, when I was here, a beautiful girl I would like to meet."

"Oh..." Matsuda was visibly disappointed.

"But I don't think I'll see her today, It's already late, but I'll definitely have to look for her tomorrow."

"Of course. If you want, you can stay at my place until you manage somehow, and find a way to go home."

Light wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he didn't have other options anyway.

"Okay, but just tonight."

"Fine. Are you hungry? I can prepare some fish if you like?"

"Fish?? No... no... I don't like fish. I would love to eat something that wasn't alive before."

"So you're vegetarian?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing... it's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told Matsuda not to touch Light, but he didn't listen to me. Well... 😬😅😂
> 
> Btw this story is really fun to write, I wasn't hoping for that. Lol.


	5. The kiss

The next day, they were looking for her all through the village. Light had already begun to lose hope that he would be able to find her within these three days. It was even less realistic to expect that he would be able to kiss her when he eventually finds her.

"Don't be so down, Light, we will find her..." Matsuda did his best to cheer him up a little. He went with him through the village because he was eager to help him as much as he could. 

Light was already walking normally, but was quickly tired, so they had to take frequent breaks.

"I really hope so, too... but- "

"Well, there are a lot of beautiful young women in this village with blond hair. Who knows how many of them have at home the blue dress that one of them wore at the time."

"I know..."

They were passing the ocean again, when Light noticed her. She stood again in the same spot where he had seen her last time, and looked at her from a distance, when he was still a merman.

"Here she is! Let's go!" Light took a quick step in her direction.

Matsuda looked in the direction Light was pointing and recognized the girl: "Light! That's a princess!"

"What?" Light stopped, "She is a princess?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... that's great, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't mean it is great for you."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, who knows if she's still free? Maybe she has someone they plan on marrying her, I've heard her parents are a lot picky about it, and not let her date anyone on her own. They do not accept when she is dating someone who is not from a royal family. The last boyfriend she had, she had to break up with him because he was just an ordinary peasant."

"Then that won't be a problem. Where I come from, I'm a prince." Light said proudly and confidently.

"What? You're a prince? You didn't mention that..."

"I didn't want to reveal much about myself, but now you know." 

"How come your family haven't come looking for you yet?"

"That's what I'm wondering, but I told them I was planning on going out into the world. Maybe they haven't found out about the accident yet," Light said, heading for the princess again.

Matsuda followed him.

When he was close enough to her, Light paused. He didn't know for a moment how to approach her. 

Another woman ran after him, and prevented him from going closer, "who are you? What are you looking for?"

Light was confused by her sudden presence and didn't know what to say.

"I... I-"

"He is with me. He is my friend, and he would like to meet the princess," Matsuda came to his rescue.

The woman with a stern expression on her face, still stood before him, staring warningly.

"Yes, he is my friend. And my name is Light, I'm not from this village, but I was here few times, and I saw the princess only from afar..."

The princess heard the conversation behind her and turned. Rem was still in front of Light, not letting him any closer.

"Rem, what's going on?" The young woman asked and came closer.

"Princess Misa?" spoke Light.

"Yes?"

When her eyes landed on Light, she immediately recognized him. Her big eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God! Is that you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, it's you!" She came closer to him and looked at him keenly.

Matsuda stood in place, visibly confused.

Light asked again, "I don't know what do you mean, Princess."

"You're the one who saved me a couple days ago, right?" She said and her eyes literally glowed as she looked at him.

"Oh, yes. It was me." Light said with a small smile, and bowed before her.

"Oh! I'm so glad you came!" Misa approached him and threw herself into his arms. Light hugged her, surprised, "Of course I came... I was eager to meet you."

"That's nice of you. If I heard right, your name is Light, correct?" Misa lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Yes."

Rem was surprised that the man had actually come. She began to suspect that Misa was saved by merman, though their existence had not been confirmed, but rumors were still circulating through the village about the existence of mythical beings beneath the ocean.

Matsuda silently watched the scene before him. He didn't know whether to leave or to stay.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Misa, I'm a princess, but I know you already know that, Light." 

She let him out of her embrace, but her smile didn't come off her face. Then she addressed her maidservant: "Rem, would you mind leave us alone for a couple of hours?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea, princess Misa?"

"Of course. This man saved my life, remember?"

"Yes, your highness..." 

"Sooo...?"

"All right, but only for couple of hours. And, don't do anything reckless."

"Agreed!" Misa exclaimed happily.

"I want you to be in the palace before sunset. And not a word about this to king or queen."

"Of course!"

Rem reluctantly left them alone. She could not return to the castle, so she decided to spend that time in the village and supervise the princess from afar.

"E-excuse me...?" The black haired man spoke, "Light?"

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"You know the door to my house is open for you. So when you're done, you're free to come..." he said awkwardly.

"Okay. Thanks, Matsuda."

And there were only two of them left. Light was happy that Misa accepted him with ease. He felt he had a great chance of kissing her by tomorrow evening. If Lawliet didn't deceive him, he should remain in human form forever when he kisses her, before three days pass.

"So where do you want to go?" The young woman asked cheerfully.

"I don't know... I'd like to take a walk around a little bit. Take me to your favorite places. I'm not from this village, I'd be happy to see your favorite locations."

"That's exactly what I thought, that you weren't from this village. Tell me then, where are you from?"

'Oh shit. What should I tell her?'

"Well, I'm far away from here, you wouldn't know anyway..."

"Oh... really? Then why I saw you a couple of times swimming here in the ocean?"

Light gulped. 'Think, quick!'

I definitely need to tell her a different story, that I told the fisherman.

"I went on a little tour of the neighboring kingdoms and villages. I've been staying here for a couple of days. Ever since I saved you, I only think about you, and today I finally gained the courage to come to introduce myself to you..."

"Really??" Asked Misa stunned.

"Yes."

"I also thought about you all the time! And wanted to see you again." 

"I'm glad that feelings are mutual."

"Yes, they definitely are!" she was looking at him with adoration.

...

By the end of the day, they walked around and visited all the princess's favorite places. Light noticed that Misa was very talkative and told him so much that he didn't remember nearly half of it. But he didn't care. He was pleased that he was finally with her. Most of the time he just watched her, and admired her beauty. He remained silent, only sometimes reacting with a comment to let Misa know that he was 'listening.'

They returned to the place, where they met that day, and watched the sunset.

"Oh, Light. This day was so lovely!"

"Indeed."

"But I am sad that the day is nearing its end..." she made a sad face and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Will we see each other tomorrow as well?"

Light gave her a smile, "Yes. I would love to spend another day with you."

"Yaay!" Misa once again threw herself into his embrace, and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Light drew her closer, and returned the kiss.

He finally achieved his goal.

Now he only had to go through that third day, and then he can finally relax.

He could feel her lips on his own.

But...

There was no fire there.

There was no passion.

At least not the way Light imagined it would be.

It started to bother him, but he suppressed the feeling, and continued to kiss her.

When they broke the kiss, Misa smiled at him, pleased, "Oh, Light! I'm so happy!" and she laid her head on his chest.

Light stroked her soft hair, which smelled of roses, and tried to push his gloomy forebodings into the dark corner of his mind.


	6. Promise

Finally, that third day came.

Light spent that day in the company of the princess, again. As evening approaches, he made suggest to her, that they go to the Ocean.

His bad hunch didn't relent, so he wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

"Light?"

"Hm..?"

"It seems to me that you are somehow not in the mood all day."

"I'm a little tired, that's all."

"Sorry, that's probably my fault."

"No, Misa... it's not your fault." Light reassured her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Light..."

Light tightened his embrace as he gazed into the distance, where once was his home. 

He wondered what his parents and relatives were doing without him. Ryuk brought news to him every morning, but Light was still curious anyway. He missed them a lot. As he wandered away a little, Misa interrupted him: "Light?"

"Yes..?"

"I don't know if it's too early for that, but I want to tell you anyway..."

"What?"

"..that I love you."

Light was, frankly, caught by that statement. He didn't expect such an imminent confession. Although he too loved her, he was not yet ready to confess. But in order not to hurt her feelings, he said, "I love you too, Misa."

But, it sounded plastic.

Forced.

Misa's face gleamed with happiness. She kissed him on the cheek, and then on the lips. "I'm so happy we met! We just need to prove to my parents that you are indeed from a royal family, and there will be no obstacle to our relationship."

The brown-haired man just smiled and hoped he could make it happen.

As the minutes passed, he felt increasing anxiety.

Then it started.

Quite unannounced, he began to take his previous form.

The tail appears, legs disappears, and at that instant he fell to the ground. The clothes were torn, only the shirt remained intact.

Misa began to scream.

"Aaaa!! Light!!!"

"Auch! Shit!"

"What happened?? Where are your legs??"

Light felt defeated.

Deceived.

'Lawliet!'

Light's anger began to grow.

'You bastard. You will pay for this!'

Those were the only thoughts that were crossing his mind.

"Light!!!"

Surprised. "Misa."

She stared at him with wide eyes. Startled. 

She surely didn't know what was going on.

"Misa..."

"...."

"Everything will be alright. I'm sorry..."

"W-what happened to your legs?"

"I'm a merman."

"WHAAAT??"

"I'm sorry."

"But how-"

"It was a magic. I got the legs for three days. They tricked me into having them forever if I kiss you. But, as you can see it was a lie. I love you, and want to be with you. That's why I wanted to get them."

"Oh... Light..." Misa knelt down to him. "What will happen now?"

"I'm going down there, to demand that they get my feet back. If you love me despite everything, and want me to come back, I'll find a way to fulfill that wish."

"Light, of course that I love you! I will always love you, no matter what."

"Thank you."

She hugged him and they had to part quickly as Light felt lack for water.

"I'll be back, I promise!"

Misa had tears in her eyes as she parted with him. They waved at each other as Light submerged deeper into the water.

...

Once inside the water, Light quickly swam to L's cave. He was pissed at the octopus, and had wish to choke him to death. He planned to regain his feet at all costs.

'You will pay for this, Lawliet! If you don't get my feet back, I'll end your life, I swear. You took my virginity, for what? For three days spent on the surface!? Bastard, who he thinks he is?!'

L was preparing himself some dinner when an angry merman appeared at the entrance to his cave.

He raised an eyebrow, and spoke in monotonous tone: "Oh, Light. It's already been three days??"

"You bastard! You fooled me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You gave me legs only for three days!"

"What? Why do you think so? It wasn't like that, and you know that." L asked supposedly surprised and offended.

"Because I kissed her, and yet I'm merman again!"

L rolled his eyes, now really annoyed.

"You seem to be forgetting one detail, Light," L added as he served himself dinner and sat down at the table.

"The only thing I forget about is, that I should beat you because of it right away!" Light spoke as he moved closer.

L began to eat and ignore him, as if what the merman was saying didn't concern him at all.

Angry Light shouted, "are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, and...?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you not ashamed of yourself?"

"No. Why would should I do be ashamed?"

That threw Light out of balance, and he struck the octopus in the face. L's head flied to the side. Then he turned, and glared angrily in Merman's direction.

"You really like to piss me off..." He raised his hand to his sore cheek, and stepped away from Light, who was approaching him with the intention of striking him again.

The second blow L successfully dodged. To prevent a fight from the start, he quickly trapped both of Light's hands with his tentacles.

Light looked at him bewildered, for he didn't expect it, and then he began to feel the octopus tentacles all over his body. L wrapped his tail, then he wrapped his tentacles around his waist.

Light couldn't move an inch. At the end L pulled him closer, clutching their bodies together, while the looked him straight into eyes with his piercing gaze. Too close.

"Let me go!"

L was just watching him silently. 

Merman's heartbeat was so strong that he could feel it through the entire length of his body. He quavered, both from fear, and excitement. The memories from three days ago came to life.

"Let me go, Lawliet!" He was persistent.

"Listen to me carefully, Light. I only did you a favor, but you persistently don't want to understand. When I said it had to be a kiss of TRUE love, I meant it. Only the kiss of true love should have kept you in human form. And because, obviously, it wasn't true love, you have returned to your previous form. What part you can't understand here?"

Light began to stare, "I love her, and she loves me back, and we want to be together."

"Oh, is that so? You wanna tell me that you know better?"

"I want my legs back, dammit!"

"You're so stubborn you know.."

L tightened his grip on Light's body and the merman moaned. 

"Let. Me. Go."

L had a strong desire to squeeze even harder. To somehow break out of Light's head that stupid idea of his. And to take him again, this time without thinking. To penetrate quickly and deeply into him until the last strengths in his body.

But he was not a rapist. Above all, he genuinely loved him. He wouldn't want to hurt him that way. He still felt a bit of regret from what he had done three days ago.

Light watched him with expectation, still trembling. There was fear on his face, the anger slowly disappearing as the grip intensified.

"Please... let me go."

Did he think he would win the battle with an octopus? It was reckless of him, and his anger interfered with normal reasoning.

But he was lucky.

"Fine." L pulled his tentacles back to himself. Light felt relief and lost his balance for a moment. 

He moved away from him, instantly.

"If you are so sure about your relationship, I'll give you another chance. But this time too, you have to give up something."

"Just tell me what you want. And don't make stupid rules!"

"You need to give up your family. You will no longer be able to change and go to see them. This time, you will remain a human being forever. You will no longer have the opportunity to return."

"All right. I already let them down anyway and they certainly wouldn't accept me back." He was sad about it, but he knew it was probably true. He didn't want to give them up, but there were no other options.

"Very well," L turned and went to get him a potion. 

"Like the first time. Drink it all at once. The change will take up to 40 seconds. Good luck."

L looked at him with indifferent look, holding back all his emotions. His inner self screamed, but he stayed motionless.

Light opened the bottle.

Déjà vu.

He quickly drank its contents, and was surrounded by darkness.


	7. Together (missing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Again 😅😁
> 
> But this time Light x Misa.

Light opened his eyes and started spitting water. By a fraction of his mind, he heard someone call his name, "Light! Light!"

He felt dizzy for a moment, and didn't know what was going on, and where he was.

"LIGHT?!"

'OH, shut up!'

Too noisy.

It spun in his head for a moment, then he began to return to reality. He looked up, and before his eyes, he started to see clearly. It was almost dark outside, but he recognized the princess.

"Misa?"

'What happened?'

He was confuzed.

Then he remembered. He was at the octopus, again, to regain his feet.

'Did it work? Looks like it is.'

At that moment, he began to move his feet.

"Light."

"Misa..."

"Oh, Light..." The princess hugged him. She felt relieved.

'Probably side effect.'

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Misa."

"Thank God!" Tears flowed down her face. "Is it over now?"

"Yes. I'm staying here," Light hugged her back.

"Let's put on your clothes, it's starting to get cold, and I don't want anyone other than me to see you naked."

"Right..."

When they somehow managed to get on him those torn clothes, Misa began to speak: "you know, before you 'changed' I wanted to ask you something..."

Light nodded, as a signal to her that she could continue.

"Would you like to live together with me in the castle? Rem has already prepared a room for you to stay in. It's in a part of the castle where only the servants live, and my parents almost don't go to those parts of the palace, so it's safe to stay there for now, until we are officially together. Oh! Also... from tomorrow you could start your fencing lessons. I made a deal with Aizawa, who is our best swordsman, to train you."

Light pondered about it for a while. He didn't expect them to start living together so soon. But he thought that it didn't have to be that bad, so he said: "That's a good idea."

"So, you agree?"

"Yes."

"Yaaay! I'm so happy!" Misa exclaimed with happiness. "Come with me then, so Rem doesn't scold us when we return. We're already late."

"Let's go."

...

Finally, they arrived at the castle, and Rem was waiting for them at the entrance, worried. "Where have you been for so long?! I've already started to worry that something has happened to you!"

"We are all right, Rem. We stayed longer, but it wasn't planned. We'll try not to repeat it again." Misa replied apologetically, "I'm really sorry that you had to worry about us."

"It's okay, princess. But next time, made sure you came on time."

"Okay, but from now on it will be different as Light begins to live here."

"So, the young man already decided?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then follow me, I will show you the room."

They entered a small but spacious room. In the middle of the wall opposite the door was a large bed, with a bedside table next to it, and in front of it, in the middle of the room, was a wooden table and two wooden chairs. In the corner on the left was a space with a large wooden bath bowl and on the right was a tall wooden cabinet with a mirror attached to it. The space looked cozy, and warm with few little decorations and accessories that complemented it.

Light didn't pay attention to those details, for he never had a house of that kind. None of this was of great importance to him. Things that were truly important for him was to have a place to sleep - a bed, a place to bathe - a tub, and a place to eat - a table, and hide from the cold and rain, that room.

"Do you like it, Light? I tried to rearrange this room as well as possible. I'm sorry, but for now I have nothing better to offer you. When we resolve our situation, and my parents accept you, we will be able to live normally together in the palace."

"That's fine, Misa. This really is enough."

"Oh, okay, but I want all the best for you." Misa replied, then turned to her maidservant, "Rem, prepare the water. It's time for bath."

Rem bowed and left the room. 

Within a few minutes, tub was full of hot water.

Rem finished preparing and said, "It is ready. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me. I'm in a room across from you. The princess knows."

"Yes Rem. Thank you. But I think that's all for today." Misa was already impatient. She wanted to be alone with Light urgently.

The woman bowed once more, and left the room.

Light stood awkwardly, looking around. Misa noticed it, and asked: "what's wrong, Light? Don't tell me that you are shy..." she chuckled, and approached him. 

When she was close enough, she started undressing him, "let me help you with this..."

Misa slowly began to unbutton his shirt, and Light stood motionless, waiting. She admired his body when she took off his shirt and the rest of the torn clothes he had been wearing so he would not go to the castle naked.

"You're gorgeous, you know that, love?" She spoke to him seductively, and began to feel the wetness between her legs at the sight of the smooth tanned skin of the naked young man. She travelled her fingers across his skin, and her nipples became hard from excitement, and she couldn't wait for Light to enter the water. 

Light felt shy and nervous, because he was completely naked. In his human form it felt different. He turned quickly, and walked toward the wooden tub.

"Get in. I'll help you bathe." Misa grinned at him, and began to unbutton her yellow silk dress.

The water was pleasant, and Light immersed himself in it with pleasure. Although he is now an ordinary human being, his love for water, bathing, and swimming remained. He noticed that the contact with the water had instantly relaxed him. He exhaled deeply, and looked up at his girlfriend. Misa had already unbuttoned her dress and began stripping it.

Light could soon see her beautiful big breasts, light, tender skin and sexy curves. The dress fell to the ground with a rustling sound, and the princess quickly began to take off her white lace panties. Light watched with curiosity to see what was hiding behind them.

When Misa threw her panties to the ground, and Light blinked his eyes. He didn't even know what to expect to see there. His eyes were fixed on Misa's crotch, which was shaved nicely on all sides, leaving pubic hair only in the middle.

Light's face turned red when he realized he was staring. Misa smirked and stated, "I suppose, according to your facial expression, that you haven't had a chance to see a completely naked female yet."

Light just looked away and nodded.

"Don't worry, Light. I'll show you, and I'll teach you everything you need to know.." Misa smiled and joined him in the tub. It was big enough for two, but their feet were touching and were resting next to each other. She observed him for a while, then draw herself closer.

She settled between his legs, and began kissing him passionately and eagerly on the lips. Light felt his half-hard cock grows harder. He wasn't sure where to put his hands first, so he decided to put them on Misa's sides. She was encouraged and went lower feeling Light's hardness. She moaned from the sensation, and her vagina got even wetter and more ready for what it felt was coming.

Then she took one of Light's hands and placed it on her breast. She broke the kiss and whispered in the Light's ear, "touch me there, don't be afraid. I'd love to - of course, if you want it too, to take my nipple in your mouth to suck it, and lick it."

Light squeezed her breast gently and began to massage it, then did the same treat with the other breast.

"Aahh, Light.. continue please, j-just like this, ooohh."

Light felt the urge to enter her a and fuck her hard. He moaned and put one nipple in his mouth and started to suck. Then he swirled his tongue around it and continued sucking, as Misa had suggested.

She began to moan even louder, then she took his cock in her hand and started stroking it. Then positioned her entrance to the glans of Light's cock and easily put it inside herself.

"Aaahh, Light... fuck me, please!"

"This feels good... oohhh."

Both moaned from pleasure.

The princess began to move up and down, faster and faster, moaning loudly.

"Oh my God, faster...!"

"Yeah... fuck... feels so good." Light also groaned uncontrollably as he quickly approached his orgasm. It was the first time he had felt something like that, and couldn't stay long without climaxing in just a few minutes.

"I'm close, Misa..."

"It's okay, don't worry about that."

A few more thrusts and he released his cum deep inside her. In that moment, memories of his first sexual experience appeared before his eyes, and he saw dark big eyes. 

Light shivered, and instantly suppressed that memory. 

He shut his eyes. Tight.

After that he heard Misa exclaim, "Yeah, Light! I can feel it, aaahh!"

The princess clasped their lips again in a kiss, but when Light opened his eyes, he felt empty.

He felt like he is missing something. 

When he took his member out, Misa, as she didn't reach her orgasm yet, told him, "put your finger in now, and do what you did until now, until you feel ready for another round."

Light just looked at her confused, but Misa playfully smiled, and explained: "Light, this is not over yet."


	8. Swordsman

Light opened his eyes, and noticed that he was again on some different place. 

'Where am I??' 

It was early morning, and a dim light was coming in, through the window, from behind the drawn curtain. His eyes landed on a bedside table, then he turned his look to a cabinet with the mirror that reflected the image of the rest of the room. 

When he turned, he saw the princess waking up.

"Good morning, love. Slept well?"

"Yeah, good morning, Misa," Light greeted her, and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes.

The young woman leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. 

"It's time to get up." 

She began to rise from the bed, still naked from last night. Light watched her and wondered when he would have the opportunity to touch and kiss her again, because he knew he would not have time for that now. 

Probably in the evening.

Misa cut him off from his fantasies and said, "Sorry, Light, but I have to go have breakfast with my parents, as I did so far, so that they wouldn't suspect anything. Rem will prepare breakfast for you and will bring it here."

"That's okay, as long as I don't need to cook it myself, and as long as is not a fish I need to eat."

Misa giggled. "No nothing like that. I already told her what to cook, I didn't forget when you told me you don't want to eat anything that came from the sea or the ocean."

Light shuddered at the mere thought of that.

Misa picked up her dress from the ground, and dressed quickly. "I need to be fast. I'll settle in my room and change in clean dress. Rem will bring you clean water so you can freshen up. Your clothes are in the closet."

"Thank you."

"And... when you finish your breakfast, Rem will take you to Aizawa for your sword lessons. That's all, for now. You can wait for me here in the room, if I don't get in time to join you on your lesson. Later, we will see what we will do next."

"All right."

She kissed him one more time, and hurriedly left the room.

...

The sword was a hard thing to hold. Light learned this the difficult way. When the swordsman explained to him the basic things about swords, he gave him one from medium swords, to let Light get used to the grip, and to get a sense of holding the sword in his hand.

He then taught him what positions to take in fencing. In defense, or attack.

After about ten minutes of fencing, Light began to feel pain in his arms, but didn't want to complain. He tried to endure it as long as possible, but he had no idea how long the lesson would last.

While he was just a merman, he didn't carry anything heavy in his hands, and his muscles wasn't used for those kinds of things. He only exercised them while swimming, but he mostly relied on his tail.

When, in the one moment, Aizawa struck Light's sword hard with his own, young man's sword swung out of his hand, and flew to the ground behind him.

"Are you holding it or what?!" the black-haired man asked irritated.

"Yes, but I think this is enough for me today. I can't hold it anymore," Light admitted unwillingly.

"What? What are your hands made of!?"

Light rolled his eyes as he picked up his sword. He wanted to explain to the man, that he was only a merman until recently, and that he had never held or seen a sword in his life. Although he had heard stories about them, he didn't get a chance to see them. 

Mer-people didn't have the need for weapons invented by humans. 

He began to feel anger at being weak in this form, and decided that at any cost he would become stronger. 

Instead of arguing with the man, he said, calm as he could: "I am sorry. But I need to rest. It'll take me a while to get used to it. I have never needed to hold such heavy things in my life."

"Pfff.. what kind of man are you?! We can continue tomorrow, if you don't get muscle inflammation." Aizawa returned with a little sneer, then noticed that the princess was approaching them.

"Hey! Done already?"

"Yes. This friend of yours is some weakling. You should have warned me about this before you brought him here..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that would be a problem. Light has some personal reasons why it's so. That's why I wanted you to train him."

"OK. I will not stick my nose into it, but he could have been seriously injured. At least, if he told me in time that he could no longer endure to hold it..."

"Well, I am really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," Misa apologize once again, but Light remained silent. 

She looked at Light, then Aizawa again. "Tomorrow Light will skip the lesson, but he will come again on Saturday. Be careful, both of you next time. Let's go now, Light. Thanks and goodbye."

"Goodbye Princess." Aizawa bowed to the princess and just glance at Light, not greeting him at all.

'Well, that wasn't the best start,' Light thought, sighing, disappointed.

When they were far away enough, Misa stopped, and asked, "are you okay, Light?" She took his hands in hers and looked at them, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Misa, I'm not hurt. It's just my wrists, they hurt."

"Then today and tomorrow you will only rest. Otherwise, can you read?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'll tell Rem to bring you books so you don't get bored. I have to go with my parents now to the neighboring kingdom, so I won't be there for a few hours..."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry, as soon as we get back, I'll come back to you!"

"All right. I'll endure that much," he said nervously. He didn't like being alone in this new world. He felt uncomfortable when he needed to be left alone.

"I'm sorry, love, but I have to go with them," the princess stated sadly.

"I understand, it's okay. Don't worry about me."

"But I worry!" She grabbed him by the arm, and clung to him. "And I want to be with you all the time."

"I know, Misa, I want it too, but sometimes we have our obligations, we need to take care of."

"You're right," Misa admitted reluctantly, "Rem will be there, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask her."

"Okay."

When they reached Light's room, they separated each on their own side. Light went to his room and Misa to find Rem. 

Light washed his hands with cold water to release tension in his palms. After that, he changed his clothes, and headed to the Ocean in the hope that he would have a chance to talk to his friend.

He walked along the sandy shore, when he heard Ryuk call him. He turned in the direction of Ryuk's voice, and saw the dark fish swimming towards him.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"What's up, Light? You don't seem very enthusiastic... by the way, you remained as a human, after all?"

Light released a heavy sigh, and looked to the distance. Then, after a brief pause he spoke: "yes, well... not exactly. After the third day, I changed back to my previous form, but I went back to the octopus and demanded that he bring me back to my human form. And by some miracle he listened to me, but I had to give up the possibility of becoming a merman again, and going to see my family."

"Really??"

"Yes..."

"And you accepted it...!?"

"As you see."

Ryuk was visibly disappointed with the news.

"You know, everyone was looking forward for your visits... and now... now when I tell them you gave up on the chance, they will be heartbroken."

"I know, but I had no other options."

"Eh..."

"They will overcome it somehow. When the opportunity arises, they can come to the surface to see me."

"I doubt it. None of them wants to be exposed like you were exposing yourself."

"I'll figure out some way."

"Right. Otherwise, how are things with the princess?"

"Good. I can't complain. She had to travel with her parents today, so I have some time to myself."

"Good, at least you have a chance to speak with me."

"Yes, but Misa already knows I was a merman."

"Really?"

"Yes, because the change happened in her presence. I couldn't avoid it. But she promised to keep it a secret."

"I hope so."

"I believe she will."

"Okay, I'm not saying anything."

"Yes, you are!"

Light looked around to make sure no one saw him talking to a fish, then said a little quieter, "I'm going to the village now. I'll see you again tomorrow or some other day."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Say hello to everyone and tell them I'll figure out a way to see them again."

"Okay!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Ryuk dived into the water and sailed deep into the ocean.

Light moved away from the water, but stood close for a while. Then he slowly headed to the village. 

What he was not aware of was, that he was closely followed by someone, from the shadows from the distance.

...

Brown-haired young man walked through the streets in the center of the village. He attracted the glances of many young women who looked after him, curiously.

He used to go by the stands with different products. People were selling different things on the streets daily, in front of their homes.

When he came to the fruit stand, he was greeted by a black-haired woman, who was bringing, and displaying fresh fruit from the casks. She already knew him because he had bought fruit from them several times, and she smiled at him when he approached.

"What can I offer you today? Today we have fresh peaches, and apricots, if you like..."

"With pleasure, I would take a little from each."

"Okay, choose." She also handed him a small cloth bag.

As the young man was picking the fruit, the woman observed him, "you know... you were kind of familiar to me the first time I saw you. For a few days, I was thinking where I seen you, but now that I see you again, I am sure and safe to ask."

"Really..? I don't remember ever seeing you before, and I am not from here so I don't believe we had a chance to meet before..." Light retorted but continued to pick the fruit.

The woman came closer to him and said, "so, I'm probably right..." and then she added in a quieter voice, "your name is Light, and you've been a merman before, haven't you?"

Light's eyes widened, and he paused, 'so this woman saw me...? But how does she know my name?'

He looked up and stared at her.

"Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret to anyone," she chuckled, "I was a mermaid, too, once. My name is Naomi, by the way."

His staring look instantly turned to confused, and Light asked in a low voice, "really?"

"Yes, it was few months ago when I was changed into a human being."

Light was speechless, so she continued, seeing questions in his eyes.

"The reason was simple. I fell in love with my current husband, Raye. You've seen him before when you were here, if you remember..?"

"Yes, I think that I remember." Light nodded, and waited with interest for the woman to continue.

"And because of that love, I was looking for a way to become a human, and to be able to live on the other side. It was a little uncertain - whether my feelings would be reciprocated or not, but I was willing to take the risk, and I was lucky. After a month or so, we managed to get together, and after six months we got married."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad for you."

"And why did you make this decision?"

"Me? ...Also for love."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I fell in love with a young woman, and I later learned she was actually a princess."

"Lucky you! Yes, I remember seeing you in her company too, but I remember you when I saw you for the first time with that fisherman."

"Yes, Matsuda is a friend of mine. He found me first, after the change."

"Hehe, you were lucky! I was found by a little girl, but, she wasn't very skilled at giving CRP, luckily her father came along and helped her."

"Yes, probably... that's one of the problems we face when crossing to this side."

"Indeed, no one counts on that, but I think that maybe magic draws people to the rescue..."

"Yes, maybe..." replied the black-haired woman thoughtfully.

Then one question started to bother Light. He hesitated a little, but curiosity gave him no peace, "Lawliet was the one who changed you?"

"Yes. L Lawliet. You too?"

"Yes..."

"He is truly wonderful, and we are fortunate that someone like him exists, and has been able to change us. I think he is the only one in this Ocean to master this magic, I have not heard of anyone else."

Light noticed Naomi talking about Lawliet with genuine enthusiasm, and gratitude. He just wondered if she had paid the same or similar price as him, or maybe something else? But he didn't notice that she was missing some part of her body.

"Maybe. I'm grateful to him for that, but I'm not really thrilled with him as a person," Light stated with a frown on his face.

"Why? Don't tell me you belong to the majority too?"

"What?"

"All those who hate him, and speak only bad things about him..."

"I think they talk like that about him with a reason," Light finished, and paid for the fruit.

Naomi, meanwhile, continued to speak, "it's a big injustice that everyone hates him so mu-"

The brown-haired man interrupted her: "-I wouldn't be so sure. Maybe magic requires it, but I think he chooses what to ask from people in return an-" but he paused in middle of his sentence, remembering how he had lost his virginity because of it.

This gave Naomi the opportunity to explain a few things. 

"I'm one of the few mer-people who knew him personally. Even though we didn't hang out and visit each other, I know a lot about him." 

She sighed and continued, "L always did everything with a reason. Most of them who asked for transformation were the ones whom L didn't want to fulfill their request. Many came with all sorts of intents, not everyone asked for legs like the two of us - for love. Some of them had nasty plans against people. L, on the other hand, knew each of them, so that was the reason why he asked from them to sacrifice parts of their body or their abilities. Of course, they were practically forced to give up because of those conditions. And that is how Lawliet got enemies and haters. Those who spoke bad about him spoke even worse. But he didn't care about it. He used to live in solitude, so it didn't bother him that much, at least he tried to make it look that way. But I think that he suffered a lot because of it. I honestly always felt sorry for him, but he never let anyone befriend him. He only has his two closest helpers, Wedy and Aiber, and that's all."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head in disbelief. 

But...

Why?

Why then did Lawliet asked for his virginity? 

That gave Light no peace, so he asked, "then what did he ask from you in return?"

"From me? Well, I paid to him with gold, and nothing more."

Light was shocked.

'Just. Gold?'

He couldn't believe how Lawliet wasn't asking the same thing from Naomi. Naomi was really a beautiful woman... then how did he only ask for gold from her?

'..Or was it because L was only into men...?' 

At that thought, Light blushed slightly.

"And what did he ask from you?" Naomi asked curiously, seeing him blushing.

The young man's nervousness increased, but he decided to tell her only part of the truth. "Lawliet asked me to give up my family..." he hoped that would be a sufficient answer for the woman.

"To give up your family...? Well, I'm not surprised that he asked for that, if you thought only bad about him. You can be happy that he asked only that."

'Yeah, totally...'

"Well, you're probably right." He said and was getting ready to go. It was too much unexpected information for him. He wanted to be alone again so he could process them. 

"I will be going now."

"Okay, all right. By the way, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Goodbye."

"Take care!"

"Thanks."

On his way back to the castle, Light was again passing by the smith shop. This time inside was a blacksmith, forging some tool. Light had been always curious about those things, and wanted to know more, so he came closer to see what the blacksmith had in store.

Above the entrance and window was written 'Wammy's smith workshop.' The blacksmith was a grey-haired old man, and Light was impressed, how he was still capable of carrying out the Blacksmithing business.

"Good afternoon, young man." He greeted him, when he noticed him standing by the window.

"Good day to you too, sir," Light smiled slightly.

"What can I offer you?"

"For now, I'm just looking. Maybe I'll need something in the future."

"All right, go ahead. You can come in."

"Thank you."

The shop was large enough, and not everything could be seen only through the window. So Light decided he would take a closer look at things inside. The blacksmith continued to forge.

Many of the things, Light saw, didn't even know what they were used for. He realized that he still had a lot to learn. 

Only one thing he knew for sure, that he was very interested in fencing, and didn't intend to give up after the first unsuccessful day.

He saw few displayed swords, and looked at them enthusiastically. There weren't many of them, but it was his first opportunity to see several types of swords in one place.

"You like swords? Are you a swordsman?" The older man asked.

"Not yet, but I had my first lesson today, and I plan to be a good swordsman one day."

The old man nodded.

Light continued, "I like each of them. Do you make them on order?"

"Yes, I do most of the work on the orders. These few swords serve more as a sample of my work."

"They're really wonderful."

"Thanks." The man resumed his job and Light continued to tour the rest of the shop.

When he had finished, he headed for the exit. "Thank you, Mister...-"

"Quillsh Wammy. That's my name."

Light nodded, "my name is Light." 

"Nice to meet you, young man."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." 

Light always felt uncomfortable, because he had no last name. 

Mer-people had only their first names, and didn't get their last names. Here, Light was feeling as if he was rude.

He continued to walk down the street, and didn't stop anywhere else. Later, he felt like someone was following him. There were many people on the streets, so anyone could be suspicious, but he didn't see anyone stalking him.

Slowly he continued to walk his way, feeling mildly uneasy. Naomi's words, about Lawliet, came to his mind again. 

Light was feeling confused. He didn't know what to think.

Part of him despised the octopus, but a part of him began to sympathize. 'If that's the truth about Lawliet, then he doesn't deserve such hatred. But - but what he did to me... I can't forgive him. I still don't understand why..? Why did he want 'that' from me?'

'Was I the only one...?' 

From those thoughts, it clutched in his chest. He realized, that he wanted the answer to be, yes. 

Pinch of jealousy crossed over him, at the idea of L being with someone else. 

He frowned, '...that shouldn't concern me,' and shook his head, squeezing the canvas bag in his hand.

He wants to forget.

He needs to forget.

But he knew that would be hard.

'Everything in their own time... only with time, will I forget about it... I am sure if that. Dammit. Lawliet...'


	9. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. 🤗 and I am working on the tenth chapter.

"Impressive, Light! You've made great progress..."

"Umm... thanks, but I still feel like I have a lot to learn..."

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll learn all in time. You've learned a lot in this short time, and it's only been three weeks since the start of training."

"Yes, that's true..."

"Well, let's call it a day. It was enough for today."

Light bowed, "thanks for today's lesson."

Misa was sitting on a bench near the field, and watched them practice. Light, when they were done, walked towards her. She tugged her arm under his, and they walked back to Light's room.

"Aizawa is right. You're making very good progress, Light."

"Thanks, Misa."

"I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him on the cheek.

When they arrived in Light's room, lunch was already prepared and served on the table. Light changed and washed his hands.

Misa sat at the table and kept speaking, "a few more weeks, Light, and you'll be ready to meet my parents. I'm so happy, I can't wait. There are a few more things you need to learn and acquire, and there won't be any problems. You are also good at learning to ride a horse, but I think that it will be harder for you to master that..."

"Yeah, that's going to be a little harder to master. I'm not used to things like that."

"I understand. You'll get used to it, don't worry. I'm here to help you with it."

Light sighed and sat down at the table.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired a little. I'll probably take a nap when you leave."

"Of course, rest well. I'll only come in the evening anyway, I don't know how long the tea party will last. If the opportunity arises, I'll come sooner."

"It's okay, I'll wait for you."

Misa smiled at him and added: "by the way, Light... well, umm, I have a little surprise for you..."

Light looked up from his plate and asked: "What kind of surprise?"

The blonde woman began enthusiastically,0 "from today on you will have your own private guard, Light! Mogi is really remarkable in that and will be a really good guard to you..."

"Wait, what!?" Light asked in astonishment.

"Huh..? You don't like the idea??"

"No. Why should I have my own guard...? I know very well how to take care of myself." Light stated frowning.

"..."

"Misa, I should be capable and the one who protects you..." he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, trying to remain calm.

Misa was pouting, "I know... but, honey... that's only for your own good. I don't doubt you, I know that you know how to take care of yourself and that you would protect me whenever it is needed, but you have been a merman all your life and you don't know what kind of people live around here, and what they are capable of..."

"This village doesn't seem dangerous to me, and I never go very far from the castle anyway."

Misa leaned over the table a little, "Light, I know what I'm talking about. A lot of people have already seen you in my presence and some of them are certainly jealous. Don't forget that I'm a princess, a good looking one, and many of them still want me."

"Anyway, I don't think it's necessary..."

"People are malicious, Light! And a lot of women are looking at us with envy eyes when we walk the streets."

"You don't trust me, Misa?"

"Of course I trust you, it's not about that!" Misa crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, allegedly offended. "I'm doing this for your good."

Light sighed. He refrained from rolling his eyes. Instead, he closed them and counted to five.

"Light... honey?"

"Still, I don't think that's necessary..."

"I didn't ask for your permission. I just informed you how things will be from now on."

Light opened his eyes and stared back at her. It was irritating. He really felt offended.

Shortly at that they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Misa shout.

Two people entered the room, Rem, Misa's servant and a tall and strong man, unknown to Light, but the princess soon took care of that when she introduced him: "This is Mogi, our guard, the man I hired to guard exclusively you, Light."

The man bowed and stand in front of them, "Nice to meet you, your highness."

"I'm glad to meet you too," the younger man replied, greeting him. Although he didn't like the princess's idea, he didn't want to be rude to the man.

"From today, Mogi will always be with you and at your service. He will be guarding at your door and when you go somewhere, he will keep you company. Isn't it wonderful?" Misa explained and smiled sweetly at them.

Light inwardly rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

When they finished their lunch, the princess returned to the castle and Light was left alone in his room. He tried to find an interesting book to read, but no book kept his attention for long. 

He started thinking about his family and friends again. About the life he was spending in the Ocean swimming freely wherever he wanted.

Now it all seemed like a distant memory.

Everything has changed. His whole life, but he didn't feel much better. That tormented him.

'It will be better... I just need to get used to it...'

And he still had trouble getting used to some things that normal people could easily do.

Since he tried but couldn't take a nap, he decided that he will go to the Ocean, in the hope that he would see his friend. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of days, and Light was eager to talk to someone who knew and understood him.

However, Ryuk didn't show up while Light waited for him. About half an hour passed and Light decided to go to the village to find his human friend, Matsuda.

His guard followed him faithfully from the distance. Light ordered him to do so, so the man obeyed. No that he had a choice.

As Light walked slowly, with his hands in his pockets, in the direction of the village, he passed by smith shop. He heard the blacksmith forge something. He was curious and wanted to greet the old blacksmith, so he came closer to the window. However, when he looked inside he saw instead of Watari an unknown man forging. Light was a little taken aback, but assumed that the old man had already decided to find some help.

Man was shirtless, only in black pants, with work gloves on his hands. Light couldn't see his face because most of the man's hair was falling forward, as he bent over the object he was forging, which covered his eyes and most of his face. As it was a hot time of year and even warmer in the smithy, the man's body was drenched and his pale skin shone from drops of sweat.

Light stood motionless and watched him forge. The black-haired man noticed his shadow and looked up.

When their eyes met, Light almost jumped. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but the words stuck in his throat.

The other man had a confused look for a moment too, but soon when he realized who was standing by the window, his look changed and a wide grin appeared on his face. He spoke first: "oh, Light, nice to see you. What brings you here?"

Light was still recovering from the shock. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, but when the man spoke up, he was sure. "L-Lawliet..?! W-what are you doing here?!"

"I'm forging, as you can see..."

"I see... but - but... what the hell?!"

"Hm... what's the matter?"

"Why are you here Lawliet?!" Light was visibly upset. In his chest tightened, but he tried to hide his emotions, quickly putting on a mask.

"Well, I got bored down there, so I decided that is time for a change. Nothing kept me there anymore, so I decided to change the location and thus my occupation."

Light clenched his fists. He didn't like that L was in the same world as him. And on top of that, he lives not far from him.

"But why you choose this town? You could have gone anywhere... the world is pretty big, ya know?"

"I know, but I somehow like it here."

The brown-haired man rolled his eyes. He foresaw trouble. 'This is no good.'

"And how are you doing, Light, in this new world? How are things with the person you chose?"

The younger man sighed loudly. Again. It was a hard day for him. He remembered that he shouldn't have done that, but it was already too late. He wanted to fix the impression. He cleared his throat, and said: "Great. I'm fine, here I feel much better than back there. And things are going great with HER, we'll probably get married soon."

He turned his eyes to L. He was indeed curious what kind of expression L would have on his face when he told him that he was getting married.

Lawliet's smug face, turned dark. His heart clenched at those words. 'It can't be... that wasn't supposed to be true love. Kiss didn't work... so, why...?' He looked hurt, but managed to maintain his cool. He turned his look away from Light, back to the tool he was forging. "Well, congratulations, Light. I'm glad to hear that your relationship is working. I was a little skeptical about it, because that 'unsuccessful kiss,' but obviously I was wrong. I would love to have the opportunity to meet her someday."

"Thank you. I hope we'll meet together soon. We often walk through the village together, so we'll stop to say hello."

"I'll look forward to it."

Light no longer knew what to say and he began to feel a tremor in his voice and a tightness in his throat, so he decided to end the conversation and to go where he went. "Well, I'll be going... I thought Watari was here so I stopped. I didn't know he had an assistant..."

"It's okay... I've only been here a few days and I'm still new to this. Watari was looking for a helper so he would have someone to continue his work when he could no longer do it alone. He is still in good shape, but you never know..."

"Yes, indeed. So, I'll be going now..."

"Okay. Goodbye, take care."

"G-goodbye."

Light turned and left quickly. 

There was a void left in L's heart as he repeated in his head those words Light told him, 'he will get married soon...'

He took a deep breath and continued to forge. He didn't stop hitting the hot metal, as if he wanted to break out a pain in his chest that didn't subside. 'What I was thinking... coming here and leave my whole life behind... just to hear that... ugh.' He gritted his teeth and a couple of warm tears rolled down his face.


	10. Can't get it out of my head

Light walked hurriedly toward Matsuda's house. He sincerely hoped that he'd find the man at home. He tried to think as little as possible about his accidental encounter with Lawliet, but it seemed to be a difficult task. His mind constantly replayed all those pictures before his eyes.

He knocked loudly on the door. 

No answer.

He started pounding louder, and the door this time opened quickly. On the other side of the door Light saw a frightened dark-haired man with wide eyes.

"L-Light?? W-what's going on...? ”Matsuda asked confusedly, looking at Light with terrified look.

"Thank God you're home..."

"I'm home... but, what's the matter?"

"Um... nothing... I just wanted to ask you if you would go with me for a couple of beers?"

"Huh? Oh... O-okay." Matsuda was still confused. He paused then continued to speak, "I just need to change, then we can go. I'll be quick..." 

Light remained waiting for him at the door. He tapped his foot nervously, and tried not to think about his new problem.

When the dark-haired man came out, they headed towards the tavern. They were silent, almost all the time until they arrived. 

Matsuda noticed that something was troubling Light. They ordered draft beer and Matsuda decided to ask: "seems that something bothers you, Light."

"Bothers me...? No... no. Nothing bothers me, just... well... uh..." Light didn't know what to say. He didn't want to mention Lawliet. 

'It will pass,' he thought. Then he remembered his other problem and decided to confide. "Anyway I think that after all something troubles me."

"You know that you can tell me." Matsuda encouraged him and at that moment the waiter brought them beer. They both took a sip and Light began to speak, "I have my own private bodyguard. Not that it would be a big deal, but I don't like the princess's idea at all. Misa was persistent in it and she organized it without my knowledge about it."

"Really..?"

"Yes. In a way, I think that it is unnecessary and exaggerated. And in a way it bothers me. I don't think Misa trusts me enough. She claims that she is doing it for my safety."   
He sipped again and continued, "what do you think? You've been in this village since you were born, so you know the people who live here and I think you once told me that most of the residents are civilized people."

"Yes, the people here are quite okay. Little happens when there is an incident or something like that. People here live in harmony and are happy to help each other. There are of course a few bad people and those who want to steal but this village is known for having low crime. And the neighboring villages are similar in that."

"Oh... then I really don't know why all that fuss was about..."

"I don't know, really. But when you look at it this way - that It's better to think about safety in time than when it's too late. It's just proof that the princess cares about you. I think that it's way better to look at it from that angle."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Don't worry about such things, Light. Enjoy life and rejoice that love has been returned to you. Many of us are not so lucky."

"Yeah... I will try to calm down." Light replied thoughtfully as he took long sips of beer. Matsuda was surprised by the speed of Light's drinking, but didn't comment. He started to worry only when Light ordered a fourth beer and drank it at the same speed. He knew that Light was not used to drinking a lot and that only three beers were always enough for him. When Light came back from the bathroom and ordered a fifth beer, he knew something was wrong.

'Something else seems to be bothering him... or so it seems to me?'

The young man was already visibly drunk. Sometimes he would talk nonsense, supporting his head with his arms.

"Waiter, bring another one!"

"Light! That's enough! Let's go home..."

"No... hiccup! It's not enough... a few m-more beers I want t-to drink, hiccup!"

"You've already started hiccuping, that's enough! Let's go."

"Noooo, nooo... nooo..." Light lowered his head to the table and grabbed the sides of it. "No, I'm not going anywhere!"

Light's guard approached the table. Although Light asked him to keep his distance, he knew he had to act in such a situation. "Lord Light..?" He rested his palm on Light's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Light's private guard. I see Light is drunk. It's time to take him home. You're his friend?"

"Yes, I'm his friend. Sorry about this, Light mostly doesn't drink this much and he's not used to drink alcohol..."

"I noticed. If you don't mind, could you help me take him to the castle?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm going to pay and we can go."

Matsuda nodded, looked at Light again, and noticed that Light had fallen asleep.

Mogi returned and they both slowly lifted Light into a standing position. They put his each arm over their shoulders and they walked slowly toward the exit.

Light was in a semi-awake state, and drunk. He made it harder for them to carry him than he helped them.

"I, I... L...L-awliet..."

"What? Who is Lawliet?" His guard asked.

"I don't know..." Matsuda admitted, "he started speaking about him, or her, in the tavern, when the alcohol kicked in, but he spoke indistinctly, I couldn't understand anything..."

"Oh, well, then who knows..."

"It seemed to me that he was especially upset today. I haven't known him for a long time, but he always told me that he doesn't drink much and that he's not used to alcohol. I just wonder why he was so upset that he decided to get drunk..."

"I don't know. This is my first day being his private bodyguard, and right to tell you, I only met him today."

"Yes, he mentioned it."

The road to the castle seemed longer, but when they arrived they immediately put Light into bed to sleep.

"Thank you for your help sir...?"

"It's Matsuda, Touta Matsuda."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kanzo Mogi."

"Nice to meet you too. Well, I'm going. I see that Light remains in good hands."

"Yes... I'll stay by his side now that he's in this condition."

Light didn't seem to fall asleep right away, he rolled over in bed and mumbled something they couldn't understand. Luckily for him, and for them, he was covered with a blanket so they couldn’t see his hardness starting to form in his pants.

Both men turned their attention back to him when he began to speak something incomprehensible. The only thing they understood was that name - Lawliet. Then Light rolled onto his stomach, groaned and soon fell asleep.

"Well, I'm going now, for real. He finally fell asleep."

"Okay, and thanks again."

"It's okay. Anytime. But I sincerely hope that this will not happen again, at least not soon."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Hold on. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Mogi was left alone with him. He took to reading the newspaper so that his time would pass faster. It was only five o'clock, and he didn't expect the princess to return soon. After about half an hour, he went to look for Rem to prepare a bowl for Light in case he wake up and vomit.

"What happened..?" Rem asked as she entered the room.

"He got drunk."

"Drunk? Why would Light get drunk?"

"I don't know. He went to a tavern with his friend, and didn't stop drinking. I don't know the reason, why."

"Hmm... I have no idea what might have prompted him to do that. Maybe just curiosity... or maybe he wanted to see how much he could handle."

"It may be."

"I just hope he gets a little sober until Princess Misa comes."

"Yeah me too."

"She will be furious if she finds him like this. I'm going to change him into his pajamas now."

When she changed his clothes, Light woke up. He immediately felt nauseous and started vomiting. Luckily, Rem foresees the situation so she put the bowl under his chin in time.

...

"Light? Light...?"

"Huh...? Wha-?"

"Wake up."

Light rubbed his eyes, slowly coming to wakeful state. His head ached and he was hungover.

"Light?"

"What?? I wan't to sleep...!"

"You were drunk, Light!"

"Ha-??"

"I said you were drunk. Why did you drink that much?"

Slowly he began to recognize the princess's face in front of him.

He remembered drinking.

He knew that Misa would probably be furious.

But he couldn't resist drinking anyway.

The question was: 'why...?'

And then he remembered the real reason he was drunk.

'Shit!'

He rose to a sitting position, and shifted nervously in the bed. The effect of alcohol was still present, but not to such an extent.

"So? Enlighten me."

"What?"

"Why you drink that much?"

"I... I... I don't know..."

"Light..." Misa crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm really sorry. It will not happen again."

"I hope so. For our own good. And mostly, for yours."

Light felt like a scolded child. He bowed his head and didn't have the courage to look the princess in the face again when he asked, "Can I continue to sleep, now? Please..."

Misa sighed loudly. "Of course you can. I'll come to see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay... thanks."

The blonde haired woman just turned and left the room. Mogi followed her, and said good night. He returned to his usual place, a small room next to Light's, to sleep and be close if Light needed anything. But he doubted it. He was sure Light would sleep through the night.

Light was lying in bed that night for the first time alone. He tried to take a comfortable position for sleeping again, but he didn't manage to immediately fall asleep. He began to think again of Lawliet and how Lawliet looked irresistible in the human body.

He shuddered at the thought and felt a hardness in his crotch.

"Fuck! Ungh..."

He buried his head in the pillow.

It really was frustrating.

'I have to stop thinking about him. Somehow I managed to control my thoughts about him so far, so I have to continue to do so.'

He tried to empty his mind and not think about anything. Since he couldn't do that, he tried to concentrate on some completely different things that have nothing to do with L.

He managed not to think about him for a few minutes, but his hardness always reminded him of L. 'I have to get rid of this if I want to fall asleep.' He slipped his hand into the bottom of his pajamas and briefs and grabbed his erection. He sighed loudly and lay on his back with his legs spread still covered with a blanket.

This was the first time he touched his cock with the intention to pleasure himself, now that he was in human form. He wasn't used to it, but the feeling was equally pleasant.

"Aaahhh...oooh... mhmmm."

No. He definitely wasn't doing it because of those piercing dark eyes.

And, he wasn't doing it because of that (damn hot) look in them.

And, surely, he wasn't doing it because of that damn smile of his.

Like he wasn't doing it because of the hotness of that body...

"AAAhhh... aaahnmm..."

He moaned louder as he began to approach the climax. He had his eyes tightly shut and tried not to think of that particular person. He tried not to think at all.

But his thoughts shifted to what happened a few weeks ago.

"AAAAaaahhh..."

It was deep and hard.

And the next thought that formed in his mind was: what kind of experience would that be in human form?

Then his middle finger slid between his buttocks and began to search for entrance as he continued to stroke his erection with his other hand.

When he found his hole, he pushed it softly deeper and deeper. It was awkward at first, but he slowly got used to it. A pleasant feeling of excitement regained and he continued to stimulate himself in two places, moaning and panting.

When he finally reached his climax the only thing in his mind was his first sexual experience with the octopus. That was a moment of weakness which he couldn't control. The warm seed ended up in his palm and on the bedding, but Light didn't care. Still under the influence the alcohol, he only took his hands out of his briefs, fixed the bottom of his pajamas, turned to the side and fell asleep.


	11. You are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you a fresh baked chapter. Enjoy.

Misa, Rem and Mogi ended up in Rem's room. The princess angrily closed the door behind them and lined them up in a report: "So? Who wants to start first?" she turned her gaze to the man, they didn't even have the opportunity to respond, "Mogi? Let me hear everything you know."

"Well, umm... I'll start from the beginning. I noticed that Light had left his room, so I followed him. The first place where Light stopped was Ocean. He spent some time sitting there and then he headed for the village. On the way he stopped in front of the blacksmith's shop, and spoke a few words with the blacksmith. I couldn't hear the details because I was far away. Light ordered me to keep my distance, so I did."

Misa just frowned at that and motioned for him to continue.

"Then he hurriedly went to the fisherman's house. The two of them went to the tavern and Light got drunk. But I didn't notice any specific reason. I think that fisherman may have said something to him that got him upset. But, unfortunately, I couldn't hear the conversation this time either. I just noticed that he started drinking fast without intention to stop."

Mogi paused, leaving time for Misa to think about what he said.

"Thanks Mogi. Now I'd like to hear Rem's version. Rem, did you, perhaps, learn something more?"

Mogi looked at the two of them confused. 'Rem was there too?'

Rem, a loyal Misa's servant, who would never lie to her, started to speak: "Unfortunately, Princess, I have nothing else to add. I was at an even bigger distance, and I can only confirm that everything was as Mogi described."

"Damn it!"

"Like I told you, maybe it was purely out of curiosity..."

"...or the fisherman really told him something that affected him to that extent." Misa finished the sentence convinced that something more was in the middle of that event.

"There's something else I'd like to add..." Mogi began, remembering, "Light was saying something incomprehensible as we carried him home, but the only word we both heard clearly was someone's name."

"Someone's name? What name?!"

"Lawliet."

"Lawliet...?" Princess spoke in a low whisper. She tried to remember if she knew anyone by that name.

"Yes, Lawliet." Mogi confirmed.

"And... do you know anyone with that name?"

"No, unfortunately not, Your Majesty."

Misa turned her questioning gaze to her servant.

"Neither do I, Princess Misa. I don't know anyone by that name."

"Well, me neither." She frowned and looked thoughtfully out of the window. It was already dark outside, and it was time for bed. This was supposed to be the first night they wouldn't sleep together. But Misa planned to fix it. 

"Your next task is to find out who that person is and what that person is to Light."

They both nodded and said, "Of course, Your Highness."

"Good. You can go now. Rest. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Thank you Princess." They both bowed to her and Mogi and Misa set out to leave Rem's room.

"Good night."

"Good night to you too."

...

His head ached in the morning as well. The sunlight shined at him when he started to wake up. The curtains were not drawn, and the sun rays penetrated directly into the room and onto his bed.

He groaned and turned his back to the light.

He didn't want to get up. Not yet.

After a few minutes, he heard someone open the door. Since he hadn't heard the knock first, he assumed it was the princess.

He heard footsteps approaching the bed.

"Honey, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Light heard Misa's sweet voice and his stomach churned at the mention of breakfast.

Light turned to her and wished her good morning. He was a little surprised with breakfast in bed but didn't complain. Misa sat next to him. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay, more or less. My head hurts a little, but it will probably pass by the end of the day."

"I hope so."

"And you? You don't want to eat?"

"I've already eaten, this is prepared for you."

"Thanks, but we could eat at the table together."

"It's okay, honey... you overslept a little, and I was hungry."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Light ate, as if Misa had told him he wouldn't eat nothing for the next few weeks. The princess watched him, but said nothing.

She sat quiet, it was strange a little, because Misa is very talkative, Light noticed, but he didn't pay attention to it. Eating was more important at that moment.

When he finished his breakfast, Misa began to represent him with her plans for the day. "Love, today we have a whole day for us, so I was planning to spend the day with you in the outdoors, somewhere far away. Rem will soon finish preparing the desserts and pastries."

"Okay, sounds good."

"So you like the idea?"

"Yes."

"Yaaay, I'm so happy!" She clasped her hands with a bright smile on her face, "you can't imagine how much I missed you all day yesterday!"

"Yes, Misa. I missed you too. I owe you. We'll fix it today." Light said and slowly started to get out of bed. He felt a little dizzy, but after a while, he felt better.

"Get ready, so we can go. We will bathe later in the river when we get there. Today is a beautiful day."

"Yes, indeed..."

....

They walked slowly, hand in hand, toward the river. Light was carrying a picnic basket, full of pastries, cakes and fresh fruit juice, and Misa was carrying a blanket and two towels.

The journey lasted almost half an hour, walking. Misa talked about her experiences from the previous day, and Light soon started to feel tedious. He didn't even listen to half of what the princess said. He just couldn't, no matter how much he tried.

When they found a convenient place, they spread the blanket under the tree and put down the basket and towels.

"It's really nice here..."

"Yes. I like coming here. Although not so often, but I've been here a couple of times, mostly whenever I've been riding a horse."

Light nodded and sat down to rest. Misa began to undress.

"Already going into the water?"

"Of course, you should come with me too, Light..." Misa smiled as her dress slid down her smooth skin.

Light smiled back at her, got up and began to take off his clothes as well. Misa entered the water first, Light followed her.

It felt nice to swim again. Light hasn't swum in a long time, he's only bathed in the bathtub for the last few weeks.   
At first they swam apart, then Misa came closer to Light and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. She pulled him to her, and started to kiss him on the lips. "I love you, you know?"

"Yes, I know. And, I love you too, Misa."

They kissed for a while and continued to swim, then they went outside the water, and each wrapped himself in the towel. They wiped the water from their bodies and dried their hair a little, and while they were still naked, the princess approached Light. She pulled him by his arm, and they lay down on the blanket together.

They started kissing again, but it slowly turned into something more. Misa put her hand on Light's cock and slowly began to stimulate him. 

"M-Misa... are you sure you want us to do this here?"

"Of course I am..."

"What if someone sees us?"

"We're quite far away. It's unlikely that anyone will see us here. And if they do, I don't care."

Light was a little reluctant, but he allowed her to touch him. He was semi-hard, and Misa had to add more effort than usual to make him fully erect. But in the end, she succeeded.

It was weird, she knew, but she didn't want to say anything. Maybe Light is just tired, or it was because his state of mind, because they were outside.

If Light really did find someone else, she planned to make sure Light had eyes just for her, again. She didn't want to go through another breakup. She knew she had to do her best to prevent something like that from happening. 'You are mine and nobody else's.'

After that, she put his hardness in her mouth, and started moving her head up and down, putting in, almost, the entire length. She wasn't satisfied until Light started to moan. Then she stopped and settled over him and put his hard cock in her wet vagina. The feeling has been as good as always, and Misa enjoyed riding him.

Light was lying under her with his eyes closed, moaning. His mind was blank, then suddenly Lawliet's face appeared before his eyes. He tried not to think about him.   
He abruptly opened his eyes and decided that it would be better to look into the princess's gorgeous naked body to prevent his thoughts wandering where he didn't want to. 

Misa leaned over and brought her soft lips closer to his and began to kiss him passionately.

Light grabbed her ass and began to move her faster up and down as he approached his climax. He unintentionally closed his eyes again and images of L flashed through his mind once more. He groaned. 'Dammit Lawliet!'

They reached orgasm at the same time. When they finished, Misa lay down next to Light and they stayed like that to rest a little.

As the princess lay snuggled into his embrace, Light was tormented by his thoughts again. 'I really have to do something about this. It’s not okay to think so much of him, especially when I’m with Misa. I have to get him out of my head somehow at all costs.'


	12. Questions, unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we will have the opportunity to see a little piece of L's everyday life.

The sounds of forging were coming from the smithy, the blacksmith worked hard. Immersed in his work, he didn't even notice when someone stopped between the doors.

Suddenly, he heard someone: "excuse me!?" He lowered his hammer and looked first in the direction of the window, then at the door.

There he saw standing a petite young, blonde woman, dressed in a luxurious pink dress.

'She must be a noblewoman,' he thought, but he greeted her like any other person and asked, "good morning, what can I do for you?"

The woman came closer and introduced herself: "I am Amane Misa, the princess of this kingdom and the future queen."

L bowed and asked, "Princess Misa, what brought you here?"

"You're L Lawliet, right?"

"Yes, that's my name."

Misa quickly measured him up, 'So... this man is indeed Lawliet. But, why the hell would Light mention his name in his drunken state..? I don't get it...' She sighed deeply and continued to speak. "I came to ask you something about someone..."

"Yes...?"

"His name is Light."

"Light? Light... what about him?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him."

"Then, tell me, what is your relationship with him?"

"Our relationship...?" L put his finger to his lips, as if deep in thought. "Why do you want to know about that, your majesty?"

'Now he begins to be annoying too...'

"Well, Mr. Lawliet, I want to know. I'm interested in everything about Light, because I'm his fiancée, and I want to know everyone who knows Light. You know, we're getting married soon, so I'd like to know who I can invite to our wedding from of his acquaintances."

She watched him carefully, trying to read all of his reactions. She wanted to read his every emotion, anything that could reveal the nature of their relationship, if, by any chance he doesn't want to reveal it to her.

In split of the second, there was a mixture of emotions on Lawliet's face, but it was hard to read them. Misa frowned, she wasn't satisfied with it.

The man was suspicious.

L then continued to speak in monotonous tone, "oh... so you're Light's fiancée? Nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, I'm his fiancée." Misa confirmed proudly still looking at him thoughtfully.

Between them suddenly arose an awkward silence, and, because L didn't answer her question, princess asked again: "you still haven't told me in what kind of relationship you two are."

He had an urge to tell her that he is Light's lover, or something like that, but he knew he couldn't. What would be the purpose of that, anyway? He knew the feelings were one-sided and that it would only make things worse. Light would get angry at him and hate him even more, and keep his distance, and the princess would also be his enemy because of that.

No, it wasn't worth the risk, so, he clenched his fists and said: "oh, princess, I'm sorry. I'm his friend."

"Friend...? Then you probably know him very well..."

"Yes, you can say that."

"Um... and, I guess that you two are still in a good relation..?"

"Yes."

'So, they're friends... huh?' That information was supposed to calm her down, but it didn't. She was for some reason not satisfied with the answer, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. For now. 'Mogi will surely continue to keep a closer eye on everything that happens between them.'

She forced a smile on her lips, and replied, "then I hope we meet again. If not sooner, then at least at the wedding."

"I hope so too."

She was getting ready to leave, although she still wanted ask questions, when she remembered that she wanted to ask yet another question.

"Sorry, one more question before I leave..."

"Yes..?"

"Since you're his friend, could you tell me if Light has received any bad or disturbing news in the last few days?"

L's eyes narrowed, "bad or disturbing news...? Hm... I really don't know anything about it. Why? Did something happen...?"

"No... nothing terrible. Thank you." She started to feel uncomfortable a bit. "Well, I'm going now."

Lawliet nodded.

Misa decided not to waste any more time, and was determined to find out another way if the two of them were hiding something. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Goodbye princess, it was really my pleasure."

"Goodbye."

'Bitch.'

When she left, L sighed loudly and grabbed the hammer again. For a moment he just stared at the thing. 'So that's Light's girlfriend. And fiancée. The woman he will marry soon.'

He felt familiar ache in his chest, but decided he will be strong. He reminded himself that he had come to this side for another reason as well, not just because he wanted to be close to Light.

"Some disturbing news... hm... what it could possibly be?"

...

He took a bath and washed his hair after long and tiring day. He was dressed in clean clothes, still drying his black locks with a towel when he entered the living room. The smoke of cigarettes immediately slapped him in the face as soon as he opened the door.

As he started living at Watari's house, he was already slowly getting used to smoke, but it still bothered him most of the time, mostly when multiple people were smoking at once in the same room.

He remembered. It was Friday. Everyone was already sitting at the table, ready to start the round.

"Good evening." He greeted everyone and went to sit in his usual place by the window. He opened it slightly to make the air surrounding him a little fresher.

"Good evening, L." They all greeted him.

After his first move, Watari asked: "how was your day today?"

"It was okay," L answered shortly.

Watari just looked at him questioningly, but he didn't want to question him further. After all, they had guests in the house, and he also needed to focus on the game.

Near, Watari's nephew also noticed his displeasure, but also decided not to ask questions. He just continued to concentrate on the game.

The other two players, doctor Roger Ruvie and the merchant, Raye Penber, Naomi's husband, didn't know Lawliet well enough to notice anything. They just kept chatting and playing and enjoying red wine.

L opened the book and continued reading where he left off.

After a while, loud swearing was heard from the opposite corner of the room: "damn it! Fuck!!!"

"Mello, language!" Watari warned.

"Fuck language! I almost lost my finger!"

"Then you should be a little more careful."

"I am careful!"

Mello was Watari's second nephew, and Near's brother. In the corner of the living room, he had his own workshop where he made wooden figurines. Unlike Near who had more talent for math and solving puzzles, Mello had talent for creativity.

L chuckled, but continued to read. Near and Watari rolled their eyes. Roger and Raye just grinned, without taking theyr eyes off the cards.

Mello groaned, and went to bandage his wound.

He returned a few minutes later.

The first round passed quickly. When they dealt the cards again, Roger turned to L, and spoke: "L... I saw Snake wandering in village yesterday. Naomi confirmed she saw him too."

L's face went pale in a second, "w-what?!" he looked at him in astonishment and disbelief. 

"Yeah, you heard well, sadly..."

"Damn it."

"I agree."

L no longer had the will to read. He just stared blankly at the pages in the book. "That's no good. I need to talk to Ocean king about this. But, now it's late, I'll go tomorrow morning when the first rays of the sun come out."

Roger nodded, and Watari added, "be careful. I know you're always careful, but this is no good, Dark lord wandering around here..."

"I know."

He was scared. 

For the first time in a long time. He remembered the massacre. He remembered the bloodshed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

But he hoped that everything would be fine.


	13. Secret

A little over two weeks passed and Light continued to avoid the Smith shop. If Misa and he were to go for a walk around the village, he deliberately bypassed the smithy. It never occurred to him to introduce Misa to Lawliet for real, as he had promised. Although, sometimes he wanted to, he knew it was not a smart idea.

Also, his problem didn't subside as he had hoped. He kept thinking about the octo-man each day. Instead of feeling better, as time passed, he felt worse every day. It was frustrating. On top of all that, he had trouble getting hard. He and Misa always had difficulty if they wanted to do 'it.' 

He knew Misa isn't thrilled, and he was mad at himself and didn't know what to do.

He sighed and looked into the distance. The endless blueness was stretched before him. He waited for his friend who swam up to him.

"Hey, Light!"

"Ryuk!"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise..?"

When Ryuk got close enough, a young mermaid came up behind him.

"Light! Brother!"

"Sayu...!?" 

Light was really surprised. He got up from his sitting position and entered the water. "Sayu! I'm so glad to see you..." He hugged her and didn't care that he soaked his clothes.

"Light! Oh my god! I still can't believe you're human!"

"Eh... well, you'll get used to it, if you visit me more often."

"Oh... if it were that simple. I can't stay long now either..."

"I know... but I'm very happy to see you, at least for a little." They hugged again.

Then they broke off the hug with Sayu's question, "and tell me, how are you Light? Do you like it here?"

"Well, I'm fine... I can't complain. I like it here, but I need some time to get used to it. It will be better."

"And where's your girlfriend?"

"She has some responsibilities, she stayed in the palace."

"Oooh, too bad... I'd really wanted to meet her."

"I'd like you two to meet too, but maybe some other time."

"Yeah..."

"And how are you? Is there anything new?"

"I'm fine too. There's nothing new, we all miss you."

"I'm sorry I had to leave..."

"It's okay... if you're happy, we all are happy." She gave him a warm smile.

Light started to feel bad because of it. He wasn't completely and truly happy. Nothing was as he had expected.

They talked for a while then had to part. Since Light was soaked, he went to change his clothes back in the castle. His guard still had to keep his distance from him. They already informed him of Light's origins, so his encounters with Ryuk, and now with Sayu were not strange to him anymore.

When Light changed into dry clothes, he decided to go into the village and visit Naomi. They hadn't seen each other in a while and Light wanted to talk to someone. Too bad Ryuk and Sayu couldn't stay longer.

He bypassed the smithy this time as well. He took a detour, but he didn't care much that he had a longer route to walk. He had time for himself today, almost all day.

However, as he approached Naomi's house, he noticed that there was a person standing there, whom he least expected and wanted to see. But that person and Naomi noticed him, and it was too late to turn around and leave. 

Naomi smiled at him from a distance, Lawliet just watched him.

'Oh, no...'

The distance was rapidly decreasing as he continued to walk.

'Why do they stand so clos -?' Then he remembered, 'oh, yeah, they know each other, so it's normal... right?'

But...

A wave of jealousy went through him, but quickly he suppressed it.

'There's no reason to...-'

He swallowed his saliva and felt that his mouth and throat are suddenly dry. He licked his lips, then instinctively clenched his fists as his whole body was tense. His heart started beating faster. The desire to escape was strong, but he continued to walk towards them.

He put a mask of indifference on his face and greeted them as he approached them.

"Good morning, Light! I haven't seen you in a while." Naomi began in a cheerful tone.

L greeted him as well, and continued to eat his apple.

Light greeted him and looked at him briefly, after which he began talking to Naomi, "Yes... I've been a little busy lately, but here I am..."

"I thought you forgot about me!" Naomi made a sad face.

"Hahahah... no... don't worry. I didn't forget about you."

"I'm glad. You are lucky, today we brought freshly picked fruit, so if you want, you can pick from those..."

"Thank you."

"Anyway how are you?"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking."

Lies.

"And you...?"

"I'm good too. Thanks."

Light smiled back at her, and they continued to talk a little while Lawliet watched them from the side. A couple of times Naomi tried to include him in the conversation, but with no success. She noticed tense atmosphere between them, so she decided to stop insisting, and she felt a little confused.

Light, on the other hand, felt L's eyes on him all the time, but he avoided looking at him, or addressing him. When he picked enough fruit, he paid Naomi more than he should have, as always, and said he had to go home.

"You already leaving..?! No..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Next time promise me you'll stay longer and I will prepare you some coffee or tea..."

"I promise. I'll come and stay longer next time. But now, I really can't..."

Right.

"Well, okay... but don't forget what you promised!"

"Don't worry I will not." He reassured her with a small smile.

Then Lawliet suddenly added, "don't forget to stop by Smith shop, to finally meet me with your girlfriend."

"Of course."

Light frowned, then turned quickly, and said his goodbye. With quite a sour tone, for their taste. Naomi raised an eyebrow, and when he was far away enough, she asked, "what was that...?"

"I don't know..." L replied 'indifferently.'

"Bullshit, Lawliet!"

"Huh...?"

"Don't make surprised faces! Something between you two is obviously wrong."

"Everything is all right, I don't know what--"

"Lawliet!"

"...."

"I want to know. Now!"

"I have nothing to tell you, really..."

Naomi stared at him, visibly annoyed and he could say, offended. He felt that he owed her at least some explanation. But what he could tell her...? The truth?

To tell her the truth seemed stupid to him. He was ashamed of himself. He still felt remorse when he thought about what had happened between them. He didn't want things to play out that way. But it was too late and he no longer saw the possibility of how to fix it.

"I'm waiting!"

"Do you really wanna hear the truth...?"

"But of course! We're friends... or I am mistaken?"

"Well, yes... but..."

"What?"

'It's pretty uncomfortable, that's why.'

He didn't know how to put it into words. Naomi probably won't understand. And maybe he doesn't have to tell the whole truth... or...?

It was serious, Naomi could tell by looking into his face. "Lawliet...?" 

She started to feel sorry. Maybe she shouldn't have put so much pressure on him. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me... it's okay..."

But L has already decided. He had to share it with someone. He exhaled loudly and looked around. When he was sure no one was close enough to hear them, he approached her and said in a quiet voice: "I like Light."

He waited for her reaction and therefore planned whether to reveal everything to her or not.

"W-what...?"

She was visibly puzzled, it didn't immediately occur to her what L actually told her.

Then she gasped. Realization finally hit her.

"Wait... WHAAAAT?!"

When her mind processed the information, her eyes widened.

"You mean...??"

L nodded.

"But... I don't understand... how... why? I'm confused now..."

"Well... that's a long story. Light don't even know about that..."

"But, why then he...-?"

L was quiet. He was uncomfortable even thinking about it. But after a short pause, he said, "we had sex, so that's why..."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"WHOA..-!"

"It was a condition for him to get legs."

She blinked. "You're so mean. Why did you do that?"

"I thought he wouldn't agree to it. I wanted to prevent him from it, but unfortunately as you can see it wasn't successful."

"Ohhh... I understand. Well... I really don't know what to tell you..."

"Tell me you're not going to tell anyone about this, for the start."

"Of course. You know you can trust me."

"I know..."

"I'm sorry that things are the way they are... it's probably not easy when love isn't returned to you. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without Raye, and how I would feel if he turned me down."

"Yeah... it sucks, but I must survive."


	14. How to kill a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your support and comments so far. I love you all, very much! It means a lot to me and motivate me to write. :) ❤
> 
> I present to you a new chapter, now, and I hope you will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the previous ones. 🤗

Light came home, put the fruit in a bowl and threw himself on the bed. He lay there, motionless, staring at the white ceiling, for a few minutes.

He was thinking about him.

Always about him.

Lawliet occupied most of his thoughts.

Light didn't like that.

Not at all.

He knew he had to do something about it. Urgently. But he didn't know what. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying again to clear his mind. It was impossible.

And then he got an idea.

He opened his eyes and looked again at the whiteness above him. His warm brown eyes narrowed and his mind focused.

'No... no... that's too much... It's not necessary to go that far.'

Again, after a few minutes of thinking and fighting with himself: 'but... maybe it will work. Maybe that's a solution...'

That idea didn't seem so bad to him in the end, but there was a problem. 

Not everyone can do something like that. It is not humane and requires a person with twisted moral values, then a special kind of courage.

He knew he was not one of those kind of people.

'Are such people born, or in time become such...?'

He didn’t know the answer to that, but maybe he was close to finding out and experiencing it.

No...

He rose to a sitting position, irritated.

'No... no... that's a stupid idea! I'm not a -... ungh!'

Then he sighed deeply.

"What should I do then?" he asked himself in a low voice. He ran his hands over his face.

'That's stupid.'

He knew that, but still...

And... what if someone finds out? What then?

'No one should find out about it, if the plan was well planned.'

The process itself wouldn't take long. It would be enough just for the blade to cut a vital place, ideally, the throat, and it would be over. Quickly. In just a split of the second.

And he would finally be free.

The idea didn't leave him - what if that was the only solution? What if he could solve all his troubles with just one move?

if L just disappeared...

Forever.

He got up and started walking around the room.

He will definitely have to come up with a solution.

...

"Nothing... huh?"

"Nothing. They talked amicably, there was nothing suspicious in their conversation. I stood close, Light didn't complain, and I heard everything. Lawliet was there too, he seems to be friend with that woman, Naomi."

The Misa seemed to be disappointed in some way. She couldn't figure anything out and Light was still acting weird and she could tell, cold. She felt as if their relationship was weakening, with each passing day. It seemed to her that she was the only one trying to make the relationship work. Although she tried to talk to Light about it several times, he assured her every time that everything was fine and that she didn't have to worry and think too much about it.

"All right. Keep your eyes on them, as you have so far."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Mogi bowed to the princess and went back to guard Light's room. Light was still asleep and Misa got up earlier to question Mogi about the events of the previous day. After that, she went to the palace to have breakfast with her parents.

...

After a few days of struggling with himself and trying to find another, slightly less drastic solution to his situation, Light decided to do it anyway.

And he came up with a plan.

He was on his way to the smithy. Mogi followed him, with a little less distance.

His heart was pounding in his chest, he was feeling anxious. But he was determined to put his plan into action.

When he arrived, he paused between the doors. His eyes scanning for L, who was standing by the wall, and picking up some tools from it. When he finished, he turned then noticed the brown-haired young man. He was visibly surprised and after a short pause asked, "oh, Light... what brought you here?"

"I came to order you to forge a special sword for me."

L was taken aback by the request.

"A special sword...?"

"Yes, very special."

"Oh... so, what kind of sword do you have in mind?"

Light came closer to him, L was confused for a moment, then walked past him towards the swords that were hung on the wall. He looked through each piece of weapon, and after a few minutes of thinking, he reached to pick one of the swords.

"A sword like this..." he reached for a two-handed, heavy, longsword with blades on either side, "...but better, more solid. The best you are capable to forge. I will pay as much as necessary, money is not a problem. I would like the sword to be indestructible, or almost indestructible, if that's possible. And that I am able to wear it."

L watched him silently and when Light finished, he replied, "Of course. It's not impossible to forge something like that. It will be more expensive of course, because we have to supply a special metal, in addition to the carbon steel we usually use. It will take a little longer, but I'll work on to make the sword of the best quality."

"Good. And how long it would take for you to make it?"

"About a week."

"Oh... all right."

"So, you like fencing?"

"Yes... and I train properly."

L nodded.

Light moved away from the wall and from L. He looked once more at the exposed swords, then he asked, "Then we have an agreement? Can I count on it?"

"Sure. But for now, you have to pay the deposit."

"Okay."

Light took out his bag with gold coins and payed Lawliet the deposit. The rest he will pay him when the sword is finished.

L then held out his hand. Light was a little surprised, but he understood reason L did it. They shook hands and Light left the smithy.

An agreement was made.

....

The days passed by, slowly. Light was impatient, and on edge with nerves. What he was about to do drove him crazy. He convinced himself that everything will be fine. He prayed to the gods for forgiveness.

He didn't change his mind even after a few days.

He persisted in his decision.

He was sitting at a table in his room and trying to read some novel to make his time go by faster. He was supposed to go get his order tonight. Finally. He wanted to end it as soon as possible.

Misa went to the ball, so he had the whole afternoon and evening for himself and for carrying out his plan.

When he turned the page, he shivered.

He looked at his watch again. Maybe for the hundredth time in the last hour.

'A few more minutes...'

He bit his lip and closed the book. He began to march around the room, back and forth, from the window, to the door. And around the table. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't calm down.

'Will I be able to do that?' every time he felt nauseous at the very thought of it. Deep down, he didn't want to do that, but he was determined that he had to, because he had no other choice.

"Everything will be fine..." he muttered to himself.

He had an urge to break something. In fact, to smash all the things around him and trash the whole room.

"Aaargh...!" He hit the table with his fist. The blow was strong and the pain sharp. His skin burst under pressure and blood began to flow in a few places.

"Damn it!"

He started to shake from anger, frustration and fear. Why does this have to happen to him? He wanted to end it, once and for all.

He washed his hand under water and bandaged it with a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding.

He sighed deeply.

'It's almost time...'

He was ready, and when the time came, he opened the window and jumped out. Mogi won't follow him this time. No one will follow him.

He closed the window, looked around, put his hood over his head, then he moved quickly through the yard.

He jumped over the big wall to the other side.

He felt free. Although he planned to commit a terrible act, he couldn't suppress the feeling of relief and freedom.

He felt a cool breeze in his hair, and on his skin. He inhaled the fresh air and exhaled slowly. Although the air couldn't be fresher on the other side, it just felt it that way.

....

It was already getting dark outside, the ideal time to carry out his plan. It will be completely dark soon and it will be easier at dawn, because L will no longer be among the living...

He arrived at the agreed place and stopped in front of the big red barn. He hesitated a little, but set off. There was no going back.

He saw light coming through a small window. L is probably already there, waiting for him to give him his sword. A sword he made with his own hands, a sword that was supposed to be his best work, and with which Light planned to end his life.

Light frowned and tried not to think about it.

The plan was perfect.

His inner struggle was still going on, but he was convinced he was doing the right thing.

When he opened the metal door, he was illuminated by a dim light coming from a lamp. L waited for him as they had agreed. He turned to him and held something long in his hands, and greeted him, "good evening, Light."

"Good evening... L."

Light tried to control the trembling in his voice and hands. He succeds, but with difficulty. He walked closer to Lawliet.

L held out a wrapped thing he was holding in his hands and said, "your sword, as you ordered. Check it out and say if you're satisfied."

"Thanks." The younger man reached out and took the sword. He was really curious what it looked like. He slowly unwrapped it from the cloth, and saw the leather scabbard, the carrier of the sword. Then he pulled the sword out and lifted it up, examining it.

The sword looked perfect. It was quite heavy and the metal shone beautifully in that dim light. The edges of the blade were deadly sharp. Light was a little surprised to see a ruby on the handle that was round in shape, mesmerizing and bloody red. It associated him of passion, fire, power and blood. His heart skipped a beat.

Now all that's left is to test it.

L watched him silently for those few minutes and then broke the silence: "well...? Are you satisfied with the result?"

Light was pleased beyond his expectations. He was really taken aback.

"Yes. I just have to test it... as we agreed."

"Of course. I brought the best sword I have, with me." L picked up the leather scabbard from a straw cube and drew his sword from it. "Are you ready?"

Light hesitated, but replied, "I'm ready." He tightened the handle in his hands. 

They moved away from each other a little to start the duel.

"I want to test it properly."

"Of course. I have time, all night."

Light didn't plan to stay long, but enough to do what he had been preparing for days.

They took up their positions.

"Ready?"

Light nodded.

And they went towards each other with the swords in their hands.


	15. Swordfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, explicit and graphic.
> 
> Warning: blood (for those less tolerable of it).

The loud sound of metal echoed at the first collision of their swords. Light was already well trained so he was confident. He moved fast, but L didn't lag behind him either.

After a few moves, Light noticed that L was not an amateur at what he was doing and that he certainly had training just like him.

The duel was tense. Quick blows followed one after the other, and the two of them quickly got into the battle. It was no longer just a sword test, but a real intense game between two swordsmen.

"I must admit, you have the skills, Light."

"Yeah... you're not lagging behind either... are you training too?"

"Yes. As I started working here, swords started to fascinate me, so Watari started training me..."

"Watari? He is also a swordsman?" Asked Light surprised a little.

"Yes, he's not just a blacksmith."

Then they focused more on fencing and continued the duel. The new sword resisted all attacks well. He passed the control, and in Light's hands it fit perfectly.

Blow after blow, the duel didn't stop.

Light enjoyed fencing, but he remembered why he had come there. He just waited for a good opportunity to attack, and L was suspicious from the start. He knew he had to be careful, and he was really well trained so it was hard for Light to find him in open position.

Lawliet kept his pace for a long time and then, after several attempts, Light succesfully managed to bring his sword to L's throat.

The blade was deadly approaching him. L's eyes widened.

At that moment, he knew he had made a mistake and it was too late when he felt the blade on his skin. Blood froze in his veins and he closed his eyes expecting a quick end.

But nothing happened.

He only heard the sword fly away and fall to the side with a loud clang.

"W-what the...-?"

He was shaking.

'What just happened...?'

Dark-haired man was still in the same position when he opened his eyes, his body still tense in anticipation. He didn't dare move, he just dropped his sword to the ground.

Light stood as if petrified with his eyes wide open.

He was terrified.

'Almost...'

But, he couldn't.

Then he noticed that blood was leaking from L's wound. He approached him quickly and began to wipe it with his sleeve.

"L!"

L just kept quiet and looked at him. He saw the concern in Light's eyes.

'Did he tried to kill me? For real?' His heart was broken.

"You're bleeding... are you okay...? I'm sorry... it's my fault..."

"I'm okay... don't worry."

Light checked to see if the wound was deep and life-threatening. When he examined it, he noticed that it wasn't. It looks like he just scratched him with the tip of his sword.

'I almost killed him... I wanted to kill him!!! Oh God...' tears started to form in his eyes.

Light began to regret it all. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't kill a man.

His chest tightened, then he heard L's voice again: "it's okay Light. Nothing happened..."

"But it could... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't soil your shirt, I'll press mine to the wound."

But it was already late, Light's dark shirt was soaked with blood. But he didn't care, he'll throw it away if he has to.

Light looked at L wipping and pressing at his wound. When he recuperated from the shock, he noticed that they were standing very close to each other.

Uncomfortably close.

His heart wanted to jump out of his chest. This time he couldn't control the tremor.

Light didn't dare look the other man in the eye, even though he could feel his gaze on him. He knew his eyes would betray him. He opened his lips with the intention of saying something, but the words didn't come out. He himself didn't know what he wanted to say. 

Then he felt Lawliet's smooth fingers on his face, and jumped slightly to the touch, he wasn't expecting any. L ran his thin fingers gently over Light's delicate skin, and Light shivered again, this time looking up, straight in L's dark orbs. When their eyes met, Lawliet moved his fingers to Light's chin pulling man's face to his a little.

The brown-haired man had never had a chance to see him so close. This was the first time he had seen the color of L's eyes and every small detail of his face.

On the other hand L was waiting. He wanted to be sure. Will Light push him away from him or stay.

And Light stood still, he didn't run away from him.

A little encouraged by it, Lawliet leaned closer and pressed their lips in a kiss, closing his eyes. Light's lips were indeed soft as he expected them to be.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Light's surprised look, cheeks red, but luckily he didn't get hit in the face as he feared.

Seconds passed, Light didn't pull away.

L began to move his lips lightly touching Light's, creating small kisses by opening and closing them. He still didn't dare to use his tongue.

He pressed one hand against his wound, and placed the other behind Light's neck. He noticed that the man relaxed a little.

But, inside himself, Light was screaming. He didn't know why he allowed it. L is kissing him, for god's sake...! But he couldn't move, he liked it. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. This was the first time they kissed, and Light was beginning to feel guilty that he had allowed it at all, and because he wanted more.

'What about Misa...?'

He shut his eyes tight, the desire was stronger, he began to feel dizzy, and he postpone all his worries for later. He parted his lips, buried his hands in L's dark strands of hair, and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into Lawliet's mouth.

L was pleasantly surprised, his eyes widened in shock, because he didn't expect something like that. Not even in his wildest dreams.

It sent waves of excitement along his spine, and his cock provided a response getting even harder. He groaned then put both his hands behind Light's back. He began to return the kiss passionately, invading young man's mouth and circling his tongue around the other. Wound was still bleeding, but L didn't care.

Light gasped, then continued to moan as he pressed his hardness to L's. The excitement doubled when they felt their hard erections touch. The brown-haired man decided to completely shut off his brain. There was no time to think about anything else, he gave freedom to his instincts that were stronger than him.

They grinded into each other, their erections poking and pulsing with need. It could be said that the second round of 'fencing' has begun.

'If the princess saw us now... I'd really like to see her face...' L thought briefly as he kissed Light's hot and wet lips. He smirked and took Light's lower lip between his lips and started licking and sucking on it. He nibbled softly as he prepared to let it go. But not for long. He put one hand in Light's hair and pulled him even closer with the other. Their bodies were clinging to each other as they exchanged passion.

L was still in disbelief, that Light was as excited as he was and that he was kissing him back.

'Maybe that love for the princess isn't so strong after all...'

But he was happy. He wanted to hug Light so hard and to exclaim that he love him, that he adore him, that he would he give everything just to be with him, but instead he was quiet, showing him all those things through kisses and touches. He hoped Light would figure it out by himself.

"Mmmm... aaaah..."

The sounds that Light made, made him even more excited, as well as the feeling of his hardness. He loved seeing him so horny. After all those years of waiting and wanting, it seemed unreal.

As they continued kissing L put both his hands on Light's buttocks and started rubbing their erections through their clothes in the rhythm.

"Ooohhh..."

"Light... mmmmm..."

They stopped kissing and looked down between them and continue to move. They both wanted to, and were ready for it. Lawliet reached his hand and unbuttoned his pants first, then Lights.

Feeling bare skin on the skin was even better. They both had their cocks moistened with precum. L took them in his hand together and began to stimulate.

"AAAAHH... L..." Light gasped from sensation.

"Yeah...?"

"Mmmph... ooh... hmm... Fuck!"

Light clung to Lawliet's shoulders as he had his hips tucked slightly forward so that L would have better access and he could watch. His face was flushed from embarrasement, but he just couldn't look away.

The feeling was divine, and Light indulged in enjoyment. He was determined to let L do whatever he wanted. And above all, he wanted L to take him and make him his. He shivered from those thoughts and he felt that pleasant feeling in his chest and in his member, which overwhelms him minute by minute.

He had an urge to shout: 'take me! Fuck me! I need you!' But, he stifled those words and just moaned.

"Take off your clothes."

Light was a little confused because L suddenly interrupted the action. Lawliet started to unbutton his shirt and Light followed him taking off his own. When L took off his shirt, Light saw L's round amulet with the same gem as on his sword. He wondered to himself why L was wearing it and where he got it from, or maybe bought it, or just found it... He remembered seeing him wearing it when they first met in the Ocean.

After that, L took off his pants and was completely naked. Light began to feel uncomfortable for a moment, he just stopped and watched him, his face even deeper shade of red.

"Don't be ashamed..." L grinned at him.

But that was not the problem. L noticed that Light was looking at him insecure, so he approached him, his grin faded, "if you don't want to do it, we can stop..."

In a way, L experienced déjà vu again.

He really wanted Light to go into it willingly this time. Although he saw that the young man was excited, he wanted to be sure.

This time Light closed the distance between them, and kissed him, then spoke: "I want to do it."

A small smile appeared on Lawliet's face, "I'm glad..."

He helped him take off his pants and they started kissing passionately again as their hands traveled over their bodies, caressing every bit of skin they could reach.

'Oh, God, how I love him... now I can do it freely and for real when I have him next to me like this.'

When they stopped kissing for a moment, L said, "lie there on the straw, it will be more comfortable..."

Light just nodded and obeyed him. He was impatient too, but also nervous.

He lay on the straw cube shyly and L leaned over him putting his hands on his hips kissing and licking his neck. He then moved on to Light's hard nipples and gently circled around and massaged them with his tongue. As he went lower, the younger man groaned under him and was arching his back from the pleasure. He put a few more wet kisses on his stomach and then moistened his finger with saliva and started massaging his hole, watching Light's reactions.

Light spread his legs even more, instinctively. When he felt L's finger penetrate inside, he twitched a little and tensed his muscles.

L paused. He wanted to gently prepare him so he waited a little, then again started to penetrate slowly. Little by little he pushed his middle finger inside. Then he spat more saliva on Light's hole to make it easier for his finger to move. His long finger slid inside more easily and he pushed and pulled it out alternately until he noticed that Light relaxed and began to enjoy it. Light's cock stood erect, eager for attention, but L deliberately avoided stimulating it. He wanted to build desire and tension to the maximum.

When Light started moaning and throwing his hips upwards, L spat into his hand and moistened his hard cock and slowly started pushing it inside Lights entrance.

Younger man gasped, when he felt the spreading, but he tried to endure the discomfort. As Lawliet filled him more and more, the pain increased, but when he was completelly inside, without moving, the pain decreased a bit. L waited a little, patiently.

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." the brown-haired man replied in a trembling voice.

"I'll go easy, I'll be gentle..." L leaned over him and stroked his smooth hair, giving him a smile.

Light relaxed a little and returned the smile. Lawliet kissed him once more and began to move slowly pulling his cock out halfway and pushing it back into that warmth.

With each thrust, Light relaxed more and slowly began to feel only pleasure. L sped up when he heard Light's erotic gasps, bringing them both to an ecstatic state. He reunited their lips and began to kiss him hungrily and eagerily.

Light pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him completely surrendering to the passion that permeated him. At that moment, he realized that - that was all he had wanted since he had met L Lawliet and since he had lost his innocence with him.

His heart tightened again when he remembered what he wanted to do only few minutes ago, and what was his original plan when he come there.

He realized that it wasn't L whom he wanted to kill, but those emotions he was holding deep inside himself.

Now when they finally came to the surface, he knew he could never hurt him, it was just a reflection of his inner struggle with himself.

"Aaaahhh... mmmmhmm..."

L was fast approaching his peak, he couldn't last long. He was so turned on that after only a few minutes of fucking he dropped his semen into Light's hole. With a scream of pleasure he come, filing Light's inner walls with his warm seed.

Dark-haired man groaned as he rose up. He noticed that Light was still hard from the need. He supposed that it was probably harder for him to reach his orgasm without stimulation.

"Turn on your stomach..."

Light rose slowly and did as L told him. He layed on his stomach, burried his hands in the straw, which pricked his sensitive skin all over his body and aroused him even more. He was so sensitive and excited that he happily accepted Lawliet's hard dick again, which was roughly shoved into him this time.

"AAAAHHH..!!"

He loved how L took him fiercely and wildly from behind because he had a strong need to be fucked and to cum. His hole was already prepared and wet from the sperm so L moved easily and penetrated even deeper hitting Light's prostate.

This time L lasted longer, but as he approached the climax he grabbed Light's erection and stroked him in a rhythm of his moves. Their sweaty bodies were glued together, moving and swaying back and forth.

Light began to moan loudly, it didn't take him long to drop his seed and experience bliss with screams and twitches of his whole body. That scene accelerated the onset of L’s orgasm, and he again shot his cum inside Lights hot body. This time he come plentiful and the fluid slowly leaked out and slid down Light's thighs while L ride out his orgasm.

Both were exhausted and fell on the straw that was scattered on the ground. They had it tangled in their hair and on their sweated skin, but they didn't care. Rest was more important, they had to catch their breath. They lay down next to each other and panted loudly looking up in the semi-darkness.

The fire in the lamp illuminated them slightly. The swords lay on the floor, forgotten, and the ruby in Light's sword, their only witness, reflected the light and shined bright red.

Light tried not to think too much about what had just happened, for the gloomy thoughts began to came to his mind and he remembered the princess. He didn't want to think about it yet. He planed to think about it later, when he gets home.

'Home...?'

Where exactly was his home now?

Light was no longer sure. He felt at home, now and here.

He turned his head to the side and looked for Lawliet's face. The man was looking up and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Light only briefly wondered, what was Lawliet thinking at the moment?

Then L turned his face to him and they looked into each others eyes for a few seconds in silence.

"L..?"

"Yes, Light...?"

Light wanted to say something, but instead he just stayed quiet and watched him. Then he rose to a sitting position and said, "I have to go. It must be already late..."

"Of course..."

It was awkward between them, again.

"How's your wound?"

"Oh... probably okay... I almost don't feel it at all."

Light came closer to examine it. The blood was already dry, although there was still a lot of blood around the wound that had leaked, when they started kissing.

"I'm sorry..." izvinio se ponovo.

"Don't be... it will pass."

Light had a strong desire to hug him tightly and never let go, but he knew he had to go and clear things up with Misa once and for all. To decide if it's worth staying with her or fight for Lawliet. But, he wasn't even sure what had really happened between them... was it just a passing passion, an attraction, or something stronger?

He got up and started dressing. He took out of his pocked his bag with gold and asked Lawliet how much he still owed him for the sword.

"No... you don't need to give me more. You've paid enough for the material."

"No, no... say how much or take everything."

"Really, you don't have to. I didn't even plan to charge you more."

"Take it... I don't need the money."

"Me neither..."

"If you don't need it, then give it to someone who needs it."

L sighed and took the bag, reluctantly. Light was quickly ready, picked up the sword and placed it in the leather carrier. He didn't know how to say goodbye to L. He stood silent for a moment and then just spoke, "thank you," turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just curious how y'all liked this chapter. Did anyone expect this reversal? 😁😂😂


	16. Feeling numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary.
> 
> No spoilers.

L sat on the ground for a few more moments. He felt confused. When Light left, it seemed to him that he was just dreaming what happened, or that he had lost his mind and imagined everything. But the small bag, and the gold in his hand were real, like the wound from the sword.

"Light gave himself to me willingly...? I-I can't believe... Then that means that there is something between us... or...?" he whispered softly.

The mere thought of that brought a smile to his face and warmed his heart. He was happy because it seemed to him that there was hope. 

'or maybe not...'

Then his smile faded. He remembered the princess.

"Could that really mean that he like me too... what if he continues to avoid me after all and decide to be with the princess...? Grrrr..."

That was too, one of the possibilities. L decided that he will not have high hopes, because he could be easily disappointed. But, his crazy heart didn't calm down, it was beating fast and bouncing with excitement. He groaned loudly and got up from the ground, got dressed, picked up his sword and left the barn.

....

Light strode toward the Ocean. He knew he had to wash himself properly, because otherwise Misa would surely find out what he had done. He quickly took off his clothes again and washed his body in detail.

He hoped he had some time ahead, and that Misa will not get home before him. When he was clean, he remembered that he didn't have a towel, he cursed and got dressed while his skin was still wet. There was no time to dry. He kept looking around to make sure no one saw him. But it was quite dark outside and he didn't notice anyone nearby.

When he jumped back to his room, through the window, he noticed that the princess had not yet arrived, and the clock showed only half past ten. It could have happened that she came back earlier and went to look for him, but that didn't worry him much.

Light left his sword on the table, changed into his pajamas, and lay on the bed.

His thoughts were in a mess. Everything that happened just a few minutes ago was repeated in his head. His face reddened again, and his heart beat fast. Excitement traveled through his whole body, his erection was getting hard. He knew, he wanted more. 

Now, Light knew surely that he liked Lawliet. Pretty much. He already missed him.

'Do I really like him that much...?'

Well, it was obvious.

'Then... what should I do now?'

Yet, another problem began to torment him - Misa. What are his feelings for her he asked himself. If he continues to be with her, what he did today is cheating. And, all his thoughts are unfaithful to her, anyway. It didn’t make much sense to keep being in a relationship with her. Light knew it was the wrong thing to do, so, he wondered what to do.

He knew that he had to clear his feelings, and that from today nothing will be the same. His relationship with the princess began to weaken, today he understood why. 'Misa felt it...' he remembered what she said many times. 'Damn... she knew that something was wrong. I was blind idiot...'

'But what should I do...? To break up with her?' That would probably be the right thing to do, but, he didn't want to. In a way, he still loved her, and cared for her...

'What should I do...? What should I do... aaah...!' He started to get anxious. He couldn't even fall asleep because he didn't know what to do.

He thought for a while, then he got the idea: 'what if... what if we put our relationship on pause for a while until I resolve my feelings... hmm...? That's not a bad idea at all, it can work.' 

"Yes, I think it would be really helpful in this situation. I am sure it's the only solution until I clear up my chaotic emotions." He muttered softly to himself.

He decided to tell her that tomorrow, and planned to move to a motel. He didn't want to stay close to the princess until they were separated. He wanted to stay away from her, and see how things would work when they won't be together.

He knew that Misa was sensitive, and that he would have to choose his words carefully, and that it will be the hardest part, telling her that. But he had to do it.

When he made up his mind, he fell asleep from exhaustion. He didn't even hear when the princess came and lay down next to him to sleep.

....

In the morning he was awakened by gentle kisses on his face and lips. He groaned, then confusingly opened his eyes. He dreamed about Lawliet, but heard Misa's voice.

'W-what...?'

"Honey, wake up..." Misa was waking him with a smile on her face. "Breakfast is ready."

The brown-haired man lazily rose to a sitting position, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Good morning, Misa." Then he tensed. Memories of last night began to surface. He remembered what he decided to do. His heart started pounding faster and faster, but he tried to appear normal. He smiled back and asked: "how did you spend your time at the ball? I fell asleep last night, sorry, I was a little tired..."

"Thanks for asking, it was good, but not good enough. It would be better if you were there with me. I missed you so much."

Light swallowed hard. He would usually say, we'll be together everywhere soon, but he knew that might not be the case. He didn't want to lie to her, nor to tell her honestly that he didn't miss her at all, so he decided not to say anything, turning the topic of the conversation: "by the way, I almost forgot... you've probably seen it already, eh... I-I wanted to have my own sword, and it was supposed to be a surprise for you, maybe, so I ordered one. I w-was there to pick it up y-yesterday..."

"Yeah, I saw it. It looks really great."

Light noticed that Misa wasn't much thrilled with his new sword. To hide his discomfort, he got up and walked to the table. The smell of the food caused his stomach churn. He sat in the chair and invited Misa to join him.

The blonde woman sat down and asked, "so that's why Mogi didn't tell me anything about that - sword... because it was supposed to be a surprise?"

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you a little. I wanted to buy and choose something by myself. Mostly you buy, and supply me things, and I feel uncomfortable because of that most of the time..."

"Oh... I didn't know... I'm sorry. But, if you want to buy something by yourself some another time, tell me. Don't hide it from me. You know I don't like when you hide something from me..."

Light bit his inner cheek, and stirred nervously. He started eating without speaking another word. He was unpleasantly nervous, and mentally preparing himself to tell Misa how things were between them, but, he didn't want to do it on an empty stomach.

As they ate, Misa watched him, Light noticed, and then interrupted him: "come a bit closer, honey... you have something in your hair... let me take it out."

Light froze, but leaned across the table. Misa took something out of his hair and examined it between her fingers. Then she asked in a raised tone, "a... straw...? Where did the straw in your hair come from, Light?!"

The young man looked at her 'confusedly,' "I-I don't know... I... I really don't know where it came from..."

Misa glared at him. A million things crossed her mind. 'Was Light with someone ...in the straw? With whom? Was that Lawliet... ?? No... impossible. Would Light really be with a man?' She hoped that was not the case, and that she was wrong. 'Then, was he with some woman...?'

"Where were you yesterday actually?"

"Just to pick up the sword..."

"You'd better tell the truth!"

"That's the truth... I haven't been anywhere else. It was a pretty strong wind so that piece of straw probably got into my hair that way."

The princess didn't know whether to trust him or not. On the one hand, she wanted to, and on the other hand, she couldn't. Light sneak out yesterday, and was somewhere unattended, that was a fact. What if the sword was just an excuse?

She sighed loudly, and they continued to eat in silence. The atmosphere was tense.

But, when they finished eating, Misa relaxed a bit and started talking about her experiences at the ball yesterday. When Light saw that her good mood had returned, he waited for her to finish her stories, and decided it would be time to tell her. "Misa?"

"Yes...?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Really, I need to tell you something too." She was smiling back at him.

"Oh..." that was unexpected.

"Yeah. And, it's very important."

Light was a little confused. Misa's expression was serious now. He didn't know what to expect from her. He was nervous, and his throat tightened at the thought of what he intended to tell her.

But, Misa was faster.

"Light..."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

Light's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. His mouth opened slightly, face turning pale.

"We will be parents, honey."

'WHAAT?!? NO... NO... nooo... nooooo....' Light screamed inside himself, but on the outside he looked like he was struck with lightning.

His heart broke at her words, but he tried to appear normal. Or at least, just surprised. 

He felt like he received a punch in the gut. His whole world slowly began to crumble.

'A child... we will have a child?!' He repeated the question to himself.

What's the matter, Light? You don't like the news? Misa saw the confusion and disappointment in Light's eyes.

"No... it's not that! I'm... I'm just taken aback. I didn't expect something like that, not yet. I don't feel ready..."

"Don't worry. It's not that scary to have a child. We'll handle it together, don't worry." This time, Misa gave him an artificial smile.

"Yes, maybe you're right..."

"But of course! By the way, honey, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Me...?" Light already realized that there was no point in telling Misa what he planned to tell her. Her news completely disrupted and suspended his plans. His whole life turned upside down.

Now, the main center of his life will be a child. All other things are secondary. Light didn't want to be irresponsible. He knew he had to take full responsibility. Fate has decided for him, he will have to stay with Misa. But, that idea suddenly no longer seemed so tempting to him, but he had no other choice.

"Yes, you wanted to tell me something too..."

"Ah... no, no... it's nothing. Forget about it." He waved his hand, laughing nervously.

"Awww, tell me. I want to know..."

"No, it really doesn't matter."

"All right... as you wish." Princess paused, and stood up, "I'm going to find, Rem."

Light nodded.

When they both entered the room, Rem cleaned the table and put away the plates. Then she prepared the water for bathing.

"Is she preparing a bath...? Now?" Light asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, we'll freshen up a bit, it's warm, and I like when we bathe together. What we missed yesterday, we'll catch up today." She was grinning and shoving her small white teeth.

"Okay..." Reluctantly, Light got up from his chair, and went to the closet to look for clean clothes.

Misa began to undress and said along the way, "Today we will spend the whole day together and prepare you for your acquaintance with my parents. The King and the Queen. It is time for them to meet you."

"Really, you think I'm ready...?"

"Yes. Of course. We'll go to see them together tomorrow."

Everything was happening so fast. Light started to feel dizzy and to have headache. His whole life was going to change, the way he didn't really want. And, the worst of all things was that he was supposed to exclude Lawliet from his life completely, at the worst moment - now, when he planned to let him in.


	17. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dears, after all I decided to change the name of this story. Somehow I didn't like much the previous name. Anyway, at the beginning, I wanted to give this name to this fic., so... I hope that will not change your love for this story. :D

A tall, slender man was walking along the shores of the Ocean. He was wearing a long black coat, and when he reached the water, he removed the hood from his head releasing his long straight dark hair that reached almost to his elbows. He looked towards the Ocean thoughtfully, but contentedly, his eyes piercing and yellow like a full moon in its full splendor.

He smirked to himself, new plan forming in his mind.

He learned the information he needed, and he knew it will take some time to put all into action. As his mind calculated each of the possibilities, his body went towards the water and slowly dived in. His human form began to change. Instead of legs, a long, gray-purple tail, began to appear from the waist down.

When he sank completely into the water, the change happened fast. His clothes slipped off his body and remained floating on the surface. He didn't need them anymore, he would find some another when he decided it was time to go ashore.

He swam away quickly, and disappeared into the depths of the blue Ocean.

....

Light stood in front of the mirror, groomed, looking at his reflection disinterestedly, while Misa was fixing his new clothes, which were tailored for this special occasion.

"You look fantastic!" She said enthusiastically. "I was so looking forward to this day. And, I will be even more looking forward to our wedding."

Until not so long ago, Light might have waited with equal enthusiasm to meet Misa's parents. Now he would rather not see them at all. He wasn't in the mood for anything. It was hard to wear the mask of happy, and so 'oh-in-love' boyfriend, but, he forced a smile and said, "me too. And I have to admit I'm pretty nervous."

He didn't lie about that. He was pretty nervous, but not positively.

Misa one last time walked around him, and clasped her hands contentedly. "We're ready! We can go now."

Light followed her as they left the room. Her lavender long silk dress rustled as she walked. When they were outside, the Princess took his hand in hers, and they slowly walked towards the main part of the castle where her parents stayed the most.

The brown-haired man felt like he was going to his execution and not to meet his girlfriend's parents. He no longer worried about how King and Queen would accept him, he even hoped that they wouldn't accept him positively at all. But, on the other hand, who will be the father of the child if not him? He couldn't stand the thought that he had to give the child up.

When they were in front of a large massive wooden gate, the guards opened the door for them and ushered them inside the hall. The king was sitting on the throne and the queen was sitting next to him. They waited for them with curiosity.

Light instinctively straightened even more, yet it was not in his nature to behave otherwise than representative. If not for himself, he decided to do it for the child.

A woman with a very similar look like princess, with long blonde tied hair, in a yellow luxury dress, was sitting next to a serious brown-haired man who was dressed in dark green clothes, sewn with gold threads.   
She smiled slightly at them as they approached, but she wasn't the first to speak when Light and Misa approached the throne. The king stood up and greeted them.

Light bowed and greeted them the way Misa taught him. His sword hung on his right side and his boots, still new, worn for the first time, creaked slightly on the smooth marble.

"Welcome, Prince Light. Misa has told us a lot about you. We're glad you took the time to visit us."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I'm glad you allowed me to visit you. It's really an honor for me to meet my beloved girlfriend's parents." Light fought the urge to bite his own tongue.

"I'm really glad to finally meet you, too," queen added.

Their reaction was good to begin with. They talked a little in the main hall and then went to the dining hall to have lunch.

The table was richly prepared with a variety of dishes, salads, fruits and vegetables and a variety of desserts. Light felt uneasy, but kept the mask on his face. He was good when it came to acting, but he didn't like to pretend in front of people. Now, unfortunately, he had no choice, and that gave him an increasing headache. And his cheeks began to ache from so many forced smiles.

'What have I done? What did I get myself into...?'

Light began to regret everything. He knew that reason for it was that he was reckless, and got into everything quickly, without much thinking. Because sometimes he was stubborn, arrogant and full of himself. He was smart, but that didn't always help him.

The king and queen were speaking something, but Light didn't pay much attention to it. He listened just enough to know when to nod or smile.

'L...' 

Octo-man was constantly on his mind. His heart ached when he remembered their last encounter.

The king, queen and Misa started laughing at something, Light had no idea why because for a moment he completely stopped following the conversation.

"Are you okay, Light...?" The princess asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I wandered off a little."

Misa frowned, but her parents didn't notice anything unusual, and continued to recount the event still laughing.

Misa placed her hand on Light's thigh under the table and said softly, "It's going to be all right."

Light nodded, smiling faintly.

The princess knew her parents well, so she already knew that they had accepted Light well. That is why she decided not to delay the news of the pregnancy.

"Mother... father..."

"Yes, my dear?" The queen asked curiously. The king also devoted all his attention to his daughter.

"I know it's going to look a little soon, but Light and I have known and loved each other for a while."

"Yes...?"

"Well, I think there is no reason for me to delay telling you some good news. I won't be able to hide it long anyway..." Misa said, smiling sweetly. But still nervous.

Her mother gasped in surprise, because she realized what her daughter wanted to tell them. The king was a little slower in that.

"Don't tell me...?"

"Yes, mother. I'm pregnant."

Light cringed at that.

The king's eyes almost pooped out of his head, and the queen gaspeded dramatically. They were briefly confused, but when they recovered from the shock, the queen began to speak, "oh my dear... what a surprise! We really didn't expect that... yet... are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. Doctor Ruvie confirmed it."

"Ohhh..." the queen looked a little worried. When Doctor Ruvie confirms something, then it is true in 95% of cases.

There was a brief silence, then the king added: "my daughter, you two shouldn't have rushed so much..."

"I know, but we really love each other very much." Misa smiled and took Light's hand in hers, squeezing it. She noticed that Light wasn't reacting the way he should, so she squeezed harder.

Light recovered from another shock and confirmed Misa's words, "yes, yes... indeed, Misa and I love each other very much..." He wanted to add something else but decided against it. He was afraid he would just mess up. So he left Misa to speak for both of them.

"I know it's something you didn't expect, but this child is the result of our love. We planned to get married soon anyway," she stroked her stomach gently.

"Well, in a situation like this, that would be the best solution," the king agreed.

"Really. If you really sincerely love each other, then there's nothing to think about," the queen added.

Misa wanted to jump out of joy, but refrained, instead she started talking enthusiastically about the plans for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in what Dark Lord Snake looks like, put this link in the browser. :D 
> 
> ->
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/b7f8ok/guilty_confession_i_think_young_orochimaru_was/
> 
> PS: they are similar in appearance but they are not looking completely alike. I can say that I was a little inspired by this character. Orochimaru is a character from Naruto and one of the villains in that show, and Snake is a character created just for this story.


	18. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter speaks for itself.

The brown-haired man was sitting on the sandy ground by the Ocean. With his knees drawn to him he stared fixedly into the distance. His mind was empty. A lot has happened in the last three days. Being alone, and away from everyone really pleased him. He needed to recharge his batteries to withstand the 'madness' around him.

He waited for his friend, hoping he might show up. A little over an hour passed, but Ryuk didn't appear. Ever since Misa told him the news, he hadn't had a chance to tell him the news.

Mogi was already starting to get nervous, because he was starting to get bored standing and waiting in a place where nothing was happening. He had already planned to go to Light and suggest they go home, but something distracted him at that moment.

He saw someone approaching. At first, he didn't immediately recognize the person, but when the silhouette of the man came close enough, he recognized the blacksmith.

However, Light didn't notice the man approaching him. He listened to the wind and the sounds of the ocean. He jumped slightly when he heard Lawliet's voice.

"Why are you sitting here so alone...?" L asked and sat down next to him. He glanced briefly at Mogi, knowing that it was probably Light's private guard because he had always seen him near the young man.

Light's throat tightened. He didn't dare look the man in the face, and he didn't even have the strength to start a conversation with him.

L patiently continued to sit next to him, directing his gaze, into the distance as well. Many questions ran through his mind, but one thing bothered him the most - why did Light still avoid him? He didn't even look up at him when he came...

'Did he regret it...?'

He hadn't seen him in a few days but secretly hoped things between them would change for the better. At least a little, for the start.

When he looked at the younger man again, he noticed that he was biting his lip, nervously.

At that point he knew that something was really wrong.

Light struggled with his inner emotional battle. He had a strong desire to cry, to scream, to break something, or to laugh like a mad man.

He himself was no longer sure if he was sane.

Then he bit into his lip so hard it started to bleed. He winced from the sharp pain, and clenched his fists. He lowered his head to his knees, still didn't find the strength to face L. Although he knew he should tell him.

"Light...?"

After a few long seconds Light raised his head, and looked at L with a broken look. "I'm sorry, I just... I just... I had a difficult last couple of days..." then he turned his gaze back to the Ocean again.

L didn't know what to say to that, so he began uncertainly, "well... is there a way I might be able to help you?"

'No, no one can help me...'

"No, no... it's probably just a passing phase... it will pass, probably, with time..."

L swallowed hard. It wasn't good. His heart sank deeper into despair.

'Just a passing phase... is that so...?'

Light looked him in the face again. His heart clenched at the sight of L's sorrowful expression. He wanted to throw himself into his arms, and forget about everything, and tell him to run away together somewhere far away or return back to the Ocean.

"I... I..." he took a deep breath. He knew he owed some explanation. L will understand when he tells him... won't he?

"Yes...?"

He didn't have the strength to look him straight in the eye as he tried to tell him, that. "Well... we're slowly organizing things around the wedding and that's all exhausting... I'm a little tired, so I came here."

"Oh..."

'So the two of them will get married after all...? Why did my crazy heart hold any hopes at all?'

"Yeah... well, I didn't know how exhausting such things could be, you know...?"

"...I believe you." L managed to force a small smile on his face.

Light nodded, getting ready to say the reason he stayed with Misa.

"Yeah... well... everything must be well organized and there is not much time."

L listened and waited, knowing that Light wanted to say something more important.

"... we have to do it while Misa can, b-because... s-she's... pregnant. After that she has to take care of herself..."

L's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect that. Not at all.

"Well, yeah, Misa and I we will have a baby."

Lawliet's heart broke into a million pieces. The news took his breath away. He just opened his lips slightly, but nothing came out of them. Then after few seconds, he managed to spoke softly: "congratulations."

Light looked at him once more, and said, "I'm sorry." He got up quickly, and walked away from L with a quick step. Tears began to roll down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He started running, his heart aching.

L remained as if petrified to sit in the sand. As he was trying to process the information, his body began to tremble. He gritted his teeth as the tears began to form in his eyes. "...So this is the reason he's... arghhh!!!" He dug his fingers into his clothes and into his flesh and squeezed hard. At that moment, tears started to roll down from his eyes, and he couldn't stop them anymore. He continued to sob softly.

While he was still crying, with his eyes red and swollen, he heard a movement in the water. He winced at the sound. He raised his head and saw Ryuk looking at him, confusedly.

"Oi!"

"...."

"I thought it was Light who stayed here, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine..."

Ryuk was curious. Seeing Lawliet in such a state was intriguing, so he couldn't resist asking, "forgive my curiosity, but what happened?"

'Of course Ryuk will be curious, it’s in his nature,' L thought as he pondered what answer to give him. "Nothing, only a grain of sand fell into my eye."

Ryuk just looked at him with the expression, 'are you kidding me?' on his face, and continued to stare at him silently demanding a true answer.

L knew it was a stupid answer, but he couldn't resist. Seeing that Ryuk was not giving up, he said: "really, it's not your business..."

Ryuk frowned. "Yes it is."

"Pff, since when?"

Now they started arguing as little children. That at least briefly distracted L's attention from those news.

"Since you fucked Light!"

"WHAT!? What has this got to do with... it?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Wha-?! I-I... don't understand!"

"I saw that Light was here a few minutes ago, and you were talking about something. I didn't want to interrupt you, so I was just watching from a distance."

L tensed, but Ryuk continued, "I saw your reaction."

Ryuk paused again and looked questioningly at Lawliet, whose face turned red. L looked away, and said nothing.

"So...?"

"It really is not-..."

"L.... Light is my friend and I know him from the day he was born. I want to know everything that concerns him."

"I understand you, but, but... I..."

"I'm listening."

"I... I just can't tell you that!" L still avoided looking at Ryuk.

Ryuk sighed. "Do you like him?"

Lawliet tensed, then stirred nervously, and it was obvious what the answer was.

The fish answered for himself, "just as I thought."

"Dammit, Ryuk!"

"Hahah, sorry. No reason to be angry... don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"You better!"

Ryuk just grinned.

....

He didn't know where to go. He didn't know what to do, his life suddenly lost its meaning. He didn't want to return to Watari's house yet. He had to calm down a bit. He didn't want everyone to ask him dumb questions.

'Naomi...'

Yes. Naomi was his only option. She understood him and L knew he could trust her.

He headed to her house.

He found her in her usual place, selling fruit. She didn't notice him right away because she had several customers, but later, when people split up a little, she noticed that he was standing in the side.

"Hey!" she called to him.

"Hey." L came closer.

She noticed Lawliet's bad mood, and asked, "Why are you so gloomy?"

"Can we go inside?"

"Huh...? What happened?"

"I'll tell you over coffee."

"Okay... I'm just going to call Raye."

"All right..."

When they sat at the table and had two cups of coffee before them, L decided to reveal to her what was bothering him.

"I don't know what to do, Naomi..."

"Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's about Light..."

"That's what I thought. What did the prince do this time?"

"His fiancée is pregnant."

"Aaaa? Wha-??"

"Yes. So, you see... that's my problem. He is a father of that child, and well... you can conclude the rest from it."

"Oh my... Lawliet..." Naomi had a sad expression on her face. She realized what a disappointment L had to go through.

She couldn't even imagine the sadness L felt.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I sincerely hoped that somehow the two of you would end up together after all."

He gave her a sad and broken smile. "Yeah, me too." Tears began to well up in his eyes and he began to cry again, hiding his face in his palms.

Naomi didn't know what to do. She never had a opportunity to comfort a crying friend. She sighed deeply, and walked over to Lawliet and hugged him. "...It will pass. Don't worry..."

After a few moments of silence, and soft sobbing, she asked, "But, are he sure the child is his? I mean... you know... who knows whose it might be..."

L stopped sobbing and raised his head, thoughtfully.

She eyed him for a while.

He wiped away his tears and said after a short pause: "Naomi, you're a genius! I was crushed by the pain so it didn't even occur to me... but, you're right. That child doesn't have to be Light's. I mean, I don't know the princess... but who knows..."

"Well, I don't know... it just came to my mind... I mean, she had a boyfriend before Light. I saw her with him not so long ago, and then all of a sudden I started seeing her with Light. I don't know how much time has passed in between." Naomi walked away from him and sat back in her chair.

"She had someone before Light after all?"

"Yes. And I heard that her parents didn't approve of that relationship because that young man was just an ordinary farmer. So they hid their relationship. Then after a while he left her, at least some people said so, and run away with another woman. After that the princess was so sad that she tried to take her own life. Of course there are various rumors about what happened, but about that I have a verified source of information, so I know she tried to kill herself for real. Not that it would interest me much, but people are like that, they like to spread gossip."

"Interesting..." L pinned his index finger to his lips as he thought about it.

"Well yes... the princess had a tumultuous life before. I wonder how it will be with Light. They say they're engaged, but did her parents really accept him, and did he meet them at all...?" she shrugged.

"It's now up to us to find out the truth... will you help me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Then is there any way to confirm that the child is Light's?"

"Hmm... unfortunately not. Medicine is not so developed yet. It can only be checked when a child is born. For now, there is no chance of finding out..."

L frowned. He knew that even his sorcery could not discover or confirm such things. "Dammit."

"Well..."

"They certainly won't wait for the baby to be born. They'll get married before then."

"Yeah... i know, and our hands are tied, it's really frustrating."

L took off his shoes and put his feet on the chair. He pursed his lips with his thumb, concentrating. He was trying to figure out a way to find out if Misa was carrying Light's child.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at L's new sitting style, but didn't comment on it. She saw that the man was deeply thoughtful, and she didn't want to interrupt the flow of his thoughts, so she just waited patiently.

"And what if the princess isn't pregnant at all?"

"Hmm... that it's possible, too."

"In that case, I need to talk to Roger about it."

Naomi nodded.


	19. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support ❤

He ran towards the castle, although he didn't want to. He had nowhere else to go. His body was exhausted, his legs ached, but he didn't stop running. Mogi ran after him, calling him, but Light didn't care.

It wasn't until one thought struck him that he stopped running.

"Wait...-"

He tried to catch his breath. Still panting, he bent down a little and clung to the tree under which he stood.

It calmed him down a bit and he stopped crying. He wiped his tears with his sleeve, when Mogi caught up with him. "Your Majesty... what happened?? Did that man offend you in any way?"

Light looked at him, still breathing heavy. He inwardly rolled his eyes. "No. He didn't offend me... he just... he just... told me some sad news. That's all."

"Ohh... and what kind of news, if I may ask?"

The younger man raised an eyebrow at that, he didn't expect Mogi to question him further.

"I don't want to talk about it now..." he replied, now visibly irritated.

"Uhh... okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose. I just...-"

"It's okay. Let's go."

Mogi felt a little uncomfortable, but he followed the young man. After all, he was just doing his job, even though it was sometimes unpleasant. He sighed.

As they continued to walk toward the gate, Light formulated in his head the question he wanted to ask Misa.

....

When he opened the door to his room, Misa was already waiting for him. She was lying on the bed with a book in her hand. "Good day my love!"

Light has already got his room in the main part of the castle, because he stayed with them as a guest, and to help with the preparations for the wedding.

"Good day to you too, Misa."

It sounded cold. Misa always analyzed every word that Light would say. Every look he would give her. And every touch.

'Nothing has changed for the better...'

She sighed dramatically and rose to a sitting position. She wanted to say something, but Light was faster.

"Misa...?"

"Yes, Light?"

"I'd like to ask you something..." he didn't know how to ask a question without provoking a stormy reaction.

"I'm listening."

After a few seconds of hesitation, he decided he had to ask.

"...is the child really mine?"

Misa's eyes widened. She pursed her lips and her whole face quickly took on a sad expression. "YOU DOUBT IT, LIGHT?!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

"No... no... well, I'm just asking if you're sure..."

"And why wouldn't I be sure? You think I cheated on you??"

Tears gathered in her eyes that soon began to flow down her face.

"No... I... I... didn't mean it that way."

"Well how then?!" Light saw the displeasure and disappointment on her face.

"You told me you had someone before me, so I thought...-"

Once, Misa reluctantly admitted to him that she had someone before him. That was right at the beginning of their relationship, but after that, she didn't want to talk about it.

"You don't love me anymore! And you don't trust me -!!"

"Of course it's not like that..." Light began to defend himself. He didn't like it when Misa was in such a state. Especially now that she was pregnant.

"Then why are you asking me such questions!?"

'I wanted to be sure.'

"I'm sorry..."

Misa began to sob, hiding her face in her palms. Light hated it sometimes. Not sometimes, but most of the times. 'Why does she have to react like this, couldn't she just give me an answer? Why is she so complicated...?'

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMOREEE...aaahhaaahhaaa!! YOU don't love me..." she cried with her head bowed as Light stood in the middle of the room helpless. And, confused. Then he approached the bed, sat next to her and began to comfort her: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"BUT YOU DID! If you loved me you... you... wouldn't doubt me!"

"I'm really sorry. I love you." Light grimaced at his own words, but he didn't have another choice. He wanted to calm her down. He kissed her hair and hugged her, then noticed that the she was starting to calm down. Altough, she was still sobbing, but it was getting better.

He felt relieved. At least at that moment.

....

They had dinner with the king and queen. Preparations were in full swing and the wedding date was fast approaching.

Three weeks.

Three weeks to prepare a dream wedding for their only daughter, their princess.

It was supposed to be perfect.

Misa watched her parents enthusiastically discuss about the wedding. She was happy and pleased that they accepted Light so easily, but... there was something odd about their behavior. Now that a few days had passed, she began to notice it. Of course they both made big effort to make Light look like a prince from a distant kingdom, but still it didn't seem all right to her. 'Maybe we were just really lucky...'

All in all, as long as everything went according to her plan and the way she imagined it all, she didn't care.

In addition to plans for a wedding in the castle, the two of them organized other things. Since Light's real parents couldn't show up at the wedding, they found people from a distant village who would show up at their wedding as his relatives. Light initially refused to agree, insisting that they could find some way for his real family to attend, but Misa persuaded him to give up.

Everything went according to plan for now. She didn't want anything to go wrong.

Every little test, Light passed. The ship he allegedly arrived from afar was procured. Gold, jewels, diamonds, he had it all.

Different royal games, he mastered. Maybe not on a professional level but he knew the basics.

Only his 'parents' were to meet the King and Queen a few days before the wedding.

The flow of her thoughts was interrupted by the queen: "Misa, darling, the cooks will come tomorrow to agree on the various dishes you wish to have prepared, and also to order a cake."

"All right, mother," the princess smiled and continued to eat. Her mother noticed that her appetite increased.

"Tomorrow we will send wedding invitations, so think who you want to invite..." The king added.

"Of course," both Light and Misa replied in unison.

Light knew he had no one to call but Naomi, and of course, Raye. His whole family was far from him. He began to feel sad that they wouldn't be able to attend his wedding, but, then he remembered that the wedding they were organizing was not exactly the wedding he wanted anymore.

Not so long ago, everything changed.

His heart belonged to another person.

If he could just take control of his life again... he'd like to...

....

That evening Lawliet visited Dr. Ruvie. He didn't want to disturb him during the day because he knew that the doctor always had some patients he was helping. It was only in the evening and the night when he had some free time. But not always anyway.

He knocked on the door, and after a short pause, the doctor opened. "Oh... good evening, L. What do I owe your visit for?"

"Good evening, Rogee, I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may? It would be best if we discussed them inside... if you allow."

"Of course, of course... come in."

The older man let him in and closed the door. "Come in, go ahead... to the end of the hall and then to the right. There's a living room... you want something to drink?"

"No thanks... I really only came here for a quick two questions."

"Oh... okay."

They sat down at a wooden round table, facing each other. Roger watched him with curiosity, then asked, "so what can I help you with?"

"Well... the thing is..." L hesitated. He wasn't sure how to ask the question without making it seem suspicious. There was no other way, really. He just has to ask him.

"I'm all ears."

"Yeah... but, well you see... there is something I need to find out, and I think you are the only person who can help me with that..."

Roger kept his eyes on him and nodded.

"The thing is, it turned out Princess Misa is pregnant. So..."

The doctor seemed a little disappointed, but with slight surprise on his face, he continued to watch L expecting him to continue. It really surprised him that Lawliet was interested in princesses pregnancy. He himself didn't know what he expected L to ask him, but this was certainly not the case.

"...in regard of that, I'd like to know if she's really pregnant, and if that child is really that Light's child."

Roger raised his eyebrows. "Huh...? Interesting. I guess you probably won't tell me why you need that information...?"

"I can, but not completely. One of my acquaintances wants to know about it."

"Is that so? Okay then... not that it is a big secret, but still... well, you're a friend and acquaintance of my best friend, so I'm doing this primarily because of that. Watari trusts you indefinitely and has known you well for years," the doctor then sighed loudly, adjusting himself comfortably in his chair. He ran his hand over his gray hair and continued, "The answer to the first question is: yes, Princess Misa is really pregnant."

L frowned and anxiously waited for the next answer.

"And as for the second question, I'm afraid I don't have a correct answer. Everyone knows that the princess had some boyfriend before Light, so we can't rule out that possibility. It's too early to confirm in which week she is, and how old is the child she carries."

"So there's definitely no way we can find out...?"

"I'm afraid, yes. Although I am one of the best doctors in this kingdom and beyond, I am not yet able to confirm such things, unfortunately."

L was obviously not satisfied, but at least he knew that the princess was really pregnant. Now he will have to figure out a way to confirm if the child is really Light's.

"Thank you, Roger, for your time..."

"You're going already?"

"Yeah, that was all I needed to ask..."

L got up and was about to leave, when he remembered, "...and, one more thing. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course. I know how to keep a secret," old man got up and escorted the guest.

"Good night L."

"Good night, Roger. Thank you."

"You are welcome, anytime."


	20. Dark Ocean

L woke up and immediately started to feel a headache. He groaned and turned on his left side, then to the right, but he couldn't relax. His body was tense as was his mind. He spent the whole night trying to come up with a solution to his problem, but without success.

He will have to go to the Ocean to get some of his books and study them again. He thought that maybe he will discover something that would help him in this problem. That seemed like the only way.

'How can such a simple thing be so complicated?'

He got out of bed, exhausted and washed his hands and face in cold water. He changed his clothes and went to the dining room to have breakfast.

Everyone was already sitting at the table. They looked at him briefly and greeted him. When Mello saw his face, he asked: "What happened L, you don't seem to be in shape these days?" The young man noticed that Lawliet had even bigger circles than usual under his big eyes, and that somehow he is more grumpy.

L sighed heavily and said, "when I'm not able to do, or solve something, it haunts me..."

"Hmm... and, what is that? If I may ask?"

"No, you may not."

Mello huffed and crossed his arms, as if offended.

Watari raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't comment. Near turned his attention to L, apparently noticing changes in him before, then added, "your girlfriend dumped you, or what?"

Hearing that, Mello burst out laughing.

L just rolled his eyes, settling into a chair, "where did you get such an idea Near? I was convinced you were smarter than that..."

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... interesting." Near thoughtfully began to stab his food with a fork. "Your reactions in recent days have indicated that. I was convinced that you finally found one, but then, all of a sudden, it looked like you lost her."

L stared at him. The boy really could read him. Although he could deceive others, Near was bright, and had a high ability to read people. He was no exception.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Near." He kept trying to deny it. In a way Near wasn't completely right.

"What's wrong with you telling us, L? Really, we've all noticed that something's bothering you," Watari asked a little worried.

"Because I don't want to talk about it..."

"Hey! So you have a girlfriend!?" Mello asked, curious.

"No... because that person and I aren't together."

"A person...? Hmm... interesting," Near added.

Watari chuckled, and L's face turned red.

Mello was the slowest to realize, but when it finally came to him, his jaw dropped almost to the floor and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me...!?"

"Dammit... you all!" L felt irritated but also amused. His face flushed even more, but he managed to laugh a little.

"Really..??" Mello was still in disbelief, "that's cool, why didn't you tell us before ?!"

"Because it doesn't really matter... we're not together anyway."

"Oh... right. Well... how can we help you about that?" Blonde boy grinned.

L looked at him speechless. He knew that none of them would condemn him for liking a person of the same sex, because Mello had a boyfriend, and liked guys too, but he still felt uncomfortable. It was mostly because of that the man he liked, was the princesse's fiancé.

He turned his gaze at his plate and said: "thank you, but no. I really don't want to talk about it."

"But, but... why...?!" Mello still didn't give up.

"Because. I Don't. Want. To."

"Awww... no, no you're not fun! Don't tell me that you gave up!?"

Everyone watched L questioningly.

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what?"

"Mello. I said I don't want to talk about it."

Young man pursed his lips, "fine. But one day I'll get all the information out of you."

"Whatewer." L said and continued to eat.

Mello rolled his eyes.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it now, this early...-?" Mello commented.

"Go, open the door, and see..." L said jokingly.

"Why don't you go and open the door?"

"Because you're younger...?"

Mello looked at Watari. The old man smiled. The young man reluctantly got up, and as he approached the door, the knocking was repeated. "I'm coming... I'm coming! Damn it!"

"Mello!" Watari warned.

Mello opened the door and saw a postman from the castle.

"Yes...?"

"Here you go, young sir. These are your invitations to the royal wedding to which I proudly invite you." The man bowed and held out two white envelopes.

Mello thanked, the man turned and left. He closed the door, and on his way to the dining room he read to whom they were addressed. One was for Watari and the other for Lawliet. He raised an eyebrow at that, and gave envelopes to the addressers.

Watari assumed these were invitations for the wedding, and L thought the same. When they opened it they read the contents, and L’s face darkened. He returned the invitation in the envelope and tossed it on the cabinet.

The old man asked, "L, you get an invitation too?"

"Yes..."

"Why, how?" Asked blonde.

All citizens received invitations to large celebrations together, mostly addressed to the main family member. The fact that Lawliet got his own, meant that they invited him and knew him personally.

L knew it was the princess's doing. She deliberately wanted to provoke him. He remembered the day she had been questioning him about his relationship with Light. She was probably still suspicious in some way. And L still didn't know why, why did she come to him that day.

"Well... probably because Prince and I both come from the Ocean, so they kind of put me in a special category, probably. The Prince knows I'm here, so that can be the reason..."

"Ah... yes, that makes sense."

"Yeah..."

As they knew about L's origins, so they knew about Light's. Because, after all, Watari was L’s assistant on land and L often took human form and went to him. In order to maintain peace between the two worlds, they cooperated with each other.

....

As he approached the Ocean, he noticed malicious energy. The Ocean was no longer as blue as it was before. The waters were darker and the sky above was also dark.

L shuddered.

Ever since he tried to solve the problem that stood between Light and him, the situation in the Ocean and on the land had been deteriorating.

Neither his helpers, Aiber and Wedi, weren't able to discover the cause of it, nor was he. But, L knew it was Snake's doing, even though he couldn't prove it.

He also warned the King of the Ocean that something bad was about to happen, to be ready for defense, and to warn all beings in the Ocean about it.

He was always on guard, to the extent that he was sometimes afraid of his own shadow when he walked. He knew he had to wait for Snake to make the first move, because it wasn't possible to find him and discover his plan.

Lawliet looked around, and grabbed his amulet that hung around his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he let the air through his lips, he opened his eyes and entered the water.

As he plunged into the water, memories flashed before his eyes.

He was about six years old and had a happy childhood.

Parents who loved him.

He remembers that he was a really happy octo-child then, until one day he noticed the darkness around him, just like today. It was then, when his happy childhood ended.

But back then, he was so young, he didn't know what was happening, and what it all meant. He was carefree and didn't think or know the bad things that existed in the world.

L clenched his fists. The change happened fast, and he quickly swam towards his cave, holding his amulet all the time.

It was a gift from his parents.

His mother put it around his neck as she smiled at him and wished him a happy birthday.

L knew that the amulet was made by his father and that it was no ordinary amulet. But, only with time did he discover its true meaning.

He started to cry, and his tears quickly mixed with the water that wash them away. At least he didn't have to wipe them, but he ran his palm over his eyes anyway. Out of habit. Somehow he liked it better when he could wipe them.

Then he remembered Watari, and Watari's nephews who were almost like brothers to him. Watari gave him refuge in his home in the beginning, until he grew up so that he could live alone.

He remembered how scared he was at the beginning.

From one environment, he had to get used to the other. Luckily he already had Aiber and Wedy as his parents helpers and assistants back then. He couldn't even imagine surviving in the Ocean without them.

....

Light was sitting by the window, watching the world stretched out in front of the castle as the morning rays of the sun tried to break through the clouds. The sky was unusually dark, he noticed.

The days passed by quickly, and his wedding with the princess was fast approaching.

He sighed deeply. He has already accepted that fact, or, he thought he accepted it.

All in all, he knew what he had to do, and what his duty was to the Misa and the child she was carrying. Although his heart was breaking more and more every day, he was determined. He has to marry her.

Three more days and his 'parents' and 'relatives' were to arrive in the kingdom. He still couldn't believe how he agreed to it. He sighed again, and shifted nervously in his chair.

When Misa woke up, she immediately looked for her fiancé because she didn't see him beside her. When she noticed him sitting by the window, she asked: "Light, honey... you're already awake? Why so early?"

"It's not that early... it's because the sky is dark, so it just seems that way."

"Oh... still? I hope it's going to be nice weather on our wedding day, I wouldn't want it to be this dark and gloomy."

"Unfortunately, we cannot influence that." Light turned his gaze to the sky again.

He really didn't care.

"Your 'parents' are coming in three days, don't forget, Light."

The young man looked at the princess again, but said nothing, just got up and went to change and wash his face.

Misa remained lying in bed, watching him, while stroking her stomach. In a few more days, they will finally be married, and she will not have to worry about it anymore, and will be able to dedicate herself more to her pregnancy.


	21. Wedding day

The wedding day came by fast, and L was furious with himself for not being able to find a solution for his 'problem.'

All what left for him to do, was to use his back-up plan.

'It's worth a try...' he thought, trying to convince himself.

Since he was invited to the wedding, he could come there freely. On the other hand, he was still surprised that the princess had indeed invited him. He assumed she was pretty confident, and still suspicious about Light and him.

He will try. He will do his best. It was his last chance, though, before Light marry her.

He will tell him everything. In front of everyone. Let them think what their wants, he decided that he doesn't care about it anymore. If Light rejects him, and decides to marry the princess, he was determined to return to the Ocean and continue to live there, as far away from everyone as possible.

....

Misa was excited, although she was partly unhappy because of the bad weather. The good thing was that it wasn't raining, or strong wind blowing.

"Too bad the sun doesn't shine today..."

"It'll be all right, don't worry my baby..." the queen comforted her as she watched the maids dress her in a white luxurious wedding dress. It adorned her lithe frame, and perfectly fit her. She already had her blonde hair set as the make-up, the hairdresser spent hours setting it up until Misa was finally satisfied. Only think what left is to dress her and finish the last preparations.

"You're so beautiful, my dear." The mother watched her daughter with delight. She was already ready, so she came to see how the preparations are going with her child.

"Thank you, mother. I'm so happy and excited." Misa responded with a bright smile on her face.

"I can imagine. That's exactly how I felt on my wedding day."

Misa turned her attention back to the mirror. She was pleased with what she saw. 'All I have to do now is to marry that perfect man and I will be the happiest woman in the world.' She thought as she admired her reflection in the mirror.

In the room next to hers, Light was already waiting, ready. There wasn't as much work around him as around the princess, although it was too long for his taste.

Mogi was also ceremoniously dressed, standing in the corner of the room beside the door. The two maids who had finished preparing Light, left the room.

The wedding was to take place in the church and to continue the celebration in the castle. Light and his 'family' were supposed to go to church a little earlier before the princesses's arrival.

Light was nervous. As two women left the room, he started marching around, but that wasn't helpful. Mogi was already starting to get nervous too, because Light was nervous, but he didn't say anything. He was aware that being nervous before the wedding was a normal thing.

'I'm doing the right thing... aren't I?' Light reassured himself, 'the child is most important. Other things are irrelevant...' but he didn't seem very convincing. He was frustrated. He thought of L again, though he tried hard not to think. He clenched his fists, facing the window, and looking into the distance.

'I need to be strong. Stronger than this. But, how...? Damn...'

He began to despair.

'I have to focus my mind on something else.'

He inhaled deeply.

"It will be all right, Your Highness, don't worry." Mogi comforted him without even knowing the real reason for Light's anxiety.

"I know..."

"By the way, they'll probably pick us up soon."

Light looked at his watch.

At that moment, they heard the door open. Both turned their attention to the sound of door creaking. Four royal guards entered.

"Are you ready? Can we go to the church?"

"Yes, we are." They both headed towards the door.

When they left the room, the guard closed the door behind them. They walked slowly down the wide, long corridor, straight toward the stairs. Light felt more and more anxious with each step.

A ceremoniously decorated royal carriage was already waiting for them in front of the entrance. Four white horses were harnessed and ready to take them to the church.

When everyone had settled inside, they set off.

The journey to the church shouldn't have taken too long, but Light noticed that they had taken a different route. He leaned toward the window and asked the coachman why he was going the different way.

"Everything is all right, Your Majesty. Don't you worry about that."

Light frowned and looked at guards, who were watching him suspiciously.

'What's going on...?'

"Yes, why are we going this way? We should have turned towards the village..." Mogi asked.

They both smelled trouble.

"Stop the carriage!" Light suddenly ordered.

"Please be patient... We haven't reached our destination yet." Said one of the guards.

"And how do you plan to get there at all when we are heading the wrong way?!" Mogi added with a raised voice.

The guards just grinned wickedly. They soon stopped the carriage. Light and Mogi noticed that they had stopped by the ocean.

They quickly got out of the carriage.

"W-what's going on...?" Mogi managed to ask, when he noticed that they were surrounded, but, he didn't even have time to react, guards were fast.

None of the guards gave them an answer, they just grabbed their hands and started tying them behind their backs.

"Let me go, what are you doing?!" Light also asked confused not knowing what was going on.

"Let me go...!!!" Mogi shouted. He didn't manage to draw out his sword.

They both tried to escape, but without success.

"What are you doing...?!"

The guards were just grinning but gave no answer.

"Enough, we have no time to lose!"

"What...? Let me go!!!"

"Let us go !!"

The guards were strong, and neither Mogi nor Light managed to escape them.

When they both had their hands tied, the two guards grabbed Light. One under his arms and the other grabbed him by the legs. They lifted him up and carried him towards the Ocean. They went into the water, as deep as they could, and threw him into the Ocean.

Light shouted, struggled, but failed to free himself.

'Why are they doing this? Why do they want to drown me?? If I were a merman now, it would be easier... this way the water will drown me when my hands are tied, I won't be able to swim. Shit! Shit! Shit!'

"Let me go! Let me goooo!!!"

But of course they didn't listen to him. They just rocked him first and threw him into the ocean.

With the last scream, Light sank into the water.

....

Villagers were already gathered in the church.

L stood in the background, waiting. He was mentally preparing for his 'speech.'

The murmur of those present was heard around. The church was really full, but in the middle was a corridor that was empty so that the bride and groom could reach the altar. Many had to stay outside because they didn't settle inside.

As usual, the groom always arrived first. Light should have arrived at any moment now.

But, for some reason, he wasn't coming...

'That's weird...' L thought, waiting impatiently.

The next fifteen minutes passed, but Light didn't arrive. So, everyone assumed that they will arrive together. Guests waited patiently talking to each other.

When another ten minutes had passed, the bride arrived at the church. Without groom. The murmur and gasps in front of the church intensified. Everyone was trying to find out what was going on.

Misa stopped at the door. The king was beside her because he was to take her to the altar. The queen waited in the front row, worried.

One of the guards informed them that the Prince had not yet arrived.

"What's going on ?? Where's Light?"

"I don't know, honey. He should have been here by now..." the king replied. "Let's go to the altar, he'll probably arrive soon."

"I don't want to go there! I won't until he comes!"

"Honey..."

"We'll wait for him here! Send someone to check on what happened."

"Okay. But I believe your mother has already sent someone..."

"It doesn't matter! Send someone, now!"

"Okay, okay..."

"This is so embarrassing!" Misa covered her eyes with her palms.

The king approached one of the guards and ordered him to look for the prince. The man nodded and left.

The king approached the nervous princess again and took her arm. "Let's go. People are already waiting. I have no doubt that Light will arrive any minute."

"Whaa-?"

Misa moved reluctantly. She wanted to escape in shame. What will all those people think when they see her alone in front of the altar...?

The musician started playing the organs when he saw them entering inside. If everything went according to plan, the wedding could already begin.

But, it didn't.

Misa bit her lip and wondered what had happened. She believed that if Light didn't show up, that he run away, with Lawliet.

That was her assumption. But, not for long.

Her assumption was soon refuted, when she saw Lawliet in the back rows.

At that moment, she felt confused because she saw the concern in those eyes when their eyes met.

She felt a shiver travel through her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her whole body, and her heart started to pound wildly.

'What the hell happened...?'

Misa felt that something bad was about to happen, but she knew it was beyond her control.

She looked to her left, at her father, who had an indifferent face as if nothing was happening, and as if everything was in perfect order.

'Father...?'

Then she turned her gaze again in front of them, and as they approached the altar which was completely empty at first, now there stood a man in a black coat, with his head covered with a hood.

At first Misa thought it was priest, but when she focused her gaze on him, she noticed it was someone else. In the split of the second she thought that she was looking at the devil himself, as they got closer. She began to feel anxious, and she could barely suppress the urge to run.

"F-father...? Who is that?"

The king didn't give an answer, he just smiled faintly, and looked ahead while Misa watched him in horror from the side.

When they finally stopped in front of the altar, her mother came to her and grabbed her hand. "Sweety... everything will be fine. I've sent one of our guards to look for Light."

"I hope so... but, who is that man?"

The man in black looked at them, and laughed wickedly, saying: "Welcome Princess. King, Queen..."

The murmur in the church intensified. Everyone was confused, and no one knew what was happening. The priest also didn't show up, and there stood another, to them unknown man, in front of the altar.

When he took off his hood, his whole face was visible. His evil eyes scanned around fast.

The murmur soon subsided. Everyone was waiting with curiosity for what will happen next. The Princess and the Queen watched him in astonishment.

"... and, welcome everyone. I know you gathered here for a completely different reason, but I promise you will not be disappointed, I prepared a good show for you. On this day a whole new era of humanity begins, and follows the establishment of a whole new kingdom."

Everyone gasped and looked at the man before them with wide eyes and with disbelief. The murmur began to intensify again, but the Snake's deep voice interrupted them: "from this day you will worship your new lord. Dark Lord - Snake."


	22. Dark magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support so far. ❤ I present to you the penultimate chapter. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

When Light sank under the water, he tried to hold his breath as long as possible.

Fear crept into his bones.

Anxiety overwhelmed him.

He was sure that if someone miraculously didn't come to save him, that his life would end there.

He was surrounded by darkness. Even in that unfortunate moment, he noticed that the Ocean is not as blue as it usually was. He wondered why was that the case, but he had no much time to ponder long about that.

He didn't want to die.

Nobody wants to die like that.

He had his whole life in front of him, and he still had a lot to live and to do. He didn't want to everything end there. Although, he planned to marry a person he no longer loved, he wanted to live the life he had chosen the best he could.

'I don't want to die!'

'Ryuk... Ryuk! Where are you, when I need you the most??'

He knew he hadn't seen him in days. Ryuk didn't come to talk to him. What could be the probability that he would come right now...?

Almost none.

'Damn!! I don't want to die!!!'

He closed his eyes. Tightly.

He decided to regain his fond memories, and to think of the good things that have happened to him in his short life.

'Lawliet...'

His heart tightened again.

'Oh... L...'

Tears welled up in his eyes, even though he had them closed.

'L, I'm so sorry...'

He thought of their first kiss, then, about their first lovemaking.

After that, a strange thought came to his mind.

'Probably none of this would happen if I just ran away with L... who knows how Miss's ex ended up. Maybe they executed him... and now I'm in the same position. Damn them all!'

His tears didn't stop flowing.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, L... I was so stupid!' 

'I love you...'

Then he suddenly felt someones presence, and felt a chill wash through his body, so, he quickly opened his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw yellow ones, peering into him.

The moment he saw them, he jerked back, because he got frightened by them, and let out the last breath he was holding and he started to drown.

Those eyes continued to watch him as he slowly began to lost his consciousness.

....

All the ocean creatures were surrounded for days by darkness that intensified day by day. They were all alert as their King had commanded them, but the fear in their hearts didn't subside. They all settled around the palace to be close to each other.

One day the space around them closed in an impenetrable dome. They couldn't get out of it. They were trapped inside.

They didn’t know what was going on, but they knew something bad was about to happen.

They had heard rumors before that, that the Dark Lord had returned.

Even more powerful.

The ironic thing in all of that was that everyone hoped that Lawliet would come and help them.

....

L felt terrified when he saw Dark mage in front of the altar. All of his nightmares came to life. With horror in his eyes, squeezing his amulet, he watched him.

His whole body started to shake.

'Is he responsible for Light's disappearance? After this, I'm sure he is. Then, that means that...'

He was horrified when he put together all the pieces in his head.

'...oh, God... no... no, please, no...'

He covered his mouth with his palm, watched the scene before them with wide eyes, waiting. He had no other choice anyway now. 

And, he was paralyzed with fear.

The Dark mage was not known between ordinary people, but they had heard stories of an evil sea creature before.

Most of them thought that these stories were just made up, to scare small children so that they wouldn't go to the Ocean alone. But, today, they realized that some of it was probably true as they looked into his yellow mesmerizing eyes.

"WHAT?? What are you talking about? Today was supposed to be my wedding!" Exclaimed Misa, angrily, at the Snake's statement. Although she felt scared, she was also angry, because someone was just obviously trying to ruin her wedding.

But, the Dark mage just laughed out loud at that.

"Father, do something about this! He's going to ruin my wedding!"

"Don't worry, daughter. Everything will be fine."

"WHAT?!?"

How could her father be so calm?

"Darling...?" The queen turned to her husband, "what are you talking about? You're not going to let a stranger ruin your daughter's wedding, are you?"

"Haven't you realized yet that there will be no wedding?" The king replied, grinning.

The villagers watched the whole event confused, while Misa and the Queen looked visibly disappointed and betrayed.

They repeated the question again: "WHAT!?"

"Do you want to tell us, that you knew about this all along?!" The queen couldn't recognize her husband. "What happened to you?!"

The King finally turned to his daughter, and wife, "in order to achieve something better in life, sacrifices must be made. And, yes, that was only part of the plan."

"What plan?! What's going on!?" Misa asked with tears in her eyes and boiling rage.

"What bloody better?! You just betrayed us...!" the queen began to realize the seriousness of the situation and drew her child to her.

"Where's Light!? I want my Light!!!"

"He will be gone soon, Princess." Snake began to speak again, "You'd better not worry about him anymore, but about yourself... and... that... baby you're carrying, which will soon... um... how do I say...? Which will soon end up the same as Light." He finished his thought, watching her with a wicked grin on his face.

"NO! You wouldn't..-!"

"Oh, yes. I will."

Misa watched him with disgust, and the villagers began to protest loudly.

The queen stepped in front of her daughter and spread her arms protectively in front of her, "don't you dare to touch my daugther, you... you filthy rat!"

Snake burst out laughing, "as if you can stop me, useless woman!"

The Dark mage moved fast. The king stepped away from his family, and stood aside to watch the event. People began to protest loudly, but the guards were on the King's and Snake's side and took care of order.

"NOO!"

The queen soon ended up on the ground, away from the princess. She hurt her arm and her leg as she fell, because Snake pushed her away hard. He didn't even use his bare hands, but the force of his magic through them.

"NO! MISA!!!" The queen called.

The princess didn't have time to react, nor to realize what was happening. Only suddenly did she felt the grip around her neck, forcing her to look in those evil eyes.

"Let me go...!" She spoke in a low voice.

"I will, but you must drink something first."

"No..."

"Well, you have no other choice, I'm afraid."

"No, no...argh." The grip intensified, and people were shouting at Snake to let the princess go. The guards kept them away from the altar.

....

Legend said that one day both kingdoms will be threatened. Kingdoms on earth and kingdoms in the oceans. But, that the evil force could be stopped by the Prince's hand, with the help of a White Mage.

So, to prevent that, Snake wanted to kill Light first, and thus get rid of White mage, L.

But, he went in order. First, he needed to take care of Prince's heir.

The potion contained Light's blood too, and, L immediately realized what kind of potion and magic it was.

It was one of the dark magic used to kill still unborn children.

He watched it all nervously. Though frightened, he knew he had to react when Snake said he will kill Light's heir.

Then he will go after Light.

He had already tried to kill him once, when they were both small. Light was just born, and L, six-year-old.

That was the day, when he lost his parents.

But, he saved the little Merman for the first time.

He hoped he will succeed to save him this time too.

He approached the altar carefully. It was hard to push through the crowd that had gathered in front.

When Snake pulled out a bottle of the potion, L shout: "STOP!"

Everyone turned their attention to him.

Snake's eyes detected him too. Although he couldn't see his white aura, because of the amulet he wore around his neck, he assumed it was L Lawliet. The White Mage.

"Well, well, well... who do we have here... hm? L Lawliet. Finally!"

"Let her go!"

"Not before she swallows the special potion I made just for her."

Misa tried to pull herself out of his grip, but Snake was too strong. She was surprised that Lawliet was trying to save her and her child.

Her mother also shouted to Snake to let her go. She couldn't come closer, because she was being held by guards.

"Let her go! That child is innocent. There is no reason to... do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. One child... more or less. It doesn't matter. If the princess survives, she'll give birth to another. I don't see what the problem is?"

"The problem is that you're a heartless monster!"

"Hahah... so what?"

L was furious. He knew he would never be powerful enough to kill him by himself. But, it was worth trying to save those two lives. Although, he was not allowed to use his magic outside the Ocean, now he had no other choice. He will just have to be careful not to hurt others along the way.

As he swung his power at the bottle in the Snake's hand, it flies to the side with a clang. Since it was not yet open, the content was not spilled. And, obviously, the glass was unbreakable.

L cursed because he failed.

But, it was worth to try.

Snake hissed, but reacted fast.

"Take the bottle and pour it into the princess's mouth!" He shouted to the king as Misa tried to escape again, without success. Snake bit her throat, quickly, L didn't have time to react. He let some poison into her to stun her.

The king took her and gave her potion to drink.

"Shit!"

"How pathetic, L! You thought you were just going to break a bottle like that? Why waste your time on the princess and the child, when your love is waiting for you at the bottom of the Ocean?"

Lawliet's eyes widened.

So, Snake found out.

That means he knows his weak point, and the only way he can kill him.

True love.

In order for someone to be able to kill a White Mage, he must kill his true love before his eyes.

L turned abruptly and started running towards the exit.

He heard loud laughter behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Snake had him cornered.

The people who were gathered in front of church, run to the side, screaming and scared. L ran towards the Ocean, the worst-case scenarios flashed in his head.

Watari and his two nephews sneaked out of the church immediately after him.

The queen screamed as Misa drank the potion. The king didn't hesitate and poured everything into her mouth. Snake looked at his accomplice contentedly.

The potion quickly began to work, and Misa began to writhe in pain, and after about a minute, she fainted.

"NOOOO... my baby... Noooo...!!!" the queen began to cry.

"Take them to the castle! I'm going to take care of those two in the Ocean."


	23. Prince & Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> I present to you the last chapter of this story, which is longer than I expected it to be, but I think you will not mind it at all. :) So, sit somewhere comfortably, and enjoy reading. :) ❤

His name was Light.

The prophecy child, which was supposed to save the world from eternal darkness.

And

Lawliet - Low light, a white mage who without Light was not complete.

The two of them together were an indestructible combination, and were destined to defeat the darkness that threatened to destroy the world.

....

When Light opened his eyes, he saw darkness around him.

'What happened...? Where I am?'

Shadows could be seen around, and it was quite dark. Only things that were close to him he could see them more clearly.

When his eyes got a little used to it, he recognized the outlines of the castle in the distance. His former home. Around the castle he saw sea creatures slowly swimming around. Most of them were just sitting without any moves.

'What happened to everyone? Why is it so dark? Why am I here?'

Then he remembered what had happened to him, and he noticed that he was actually back in his previous form. 

He was a merman again, but he couldn't move much because he was tied to a large stone.

'Shit!'

....

Three man ran towards the castle.

They knew what their mission was, and they had to hurry to get there on time.

They didn’t even bother to try to get through the main gate, but were equipped to jump over the wall.

When they found themselves on the other side, they ran towards the building. There they also avoided entering through the main entrance, already trying to find some open window. And since every single window was closed, they broke the glass on one of them and jumped inside.

Once inside of the castle, they didn't see anyone, they noticed that probably because everyone went to the wedding, only the guards were at all entrances.

The bigger problem was that they had to find a certain room among all those rooms.

Their quick assumption was that that room will be upstairs.

Luckily that the palace was deserted. They could search the rooms unhindered. Each individually.

"Did you found it, Mello?"

"No. It's not in this room either!"

Then they asked Watari, "Did you found it??" even when they knew that the answer was obvious. Yet the thing they were looking for was not that small.

"No... not yet."

"SHIT! We don't have much time!" Cursed Mello.

"Patience. We'll find it. Trust L a little." Said older man.

The young man has already started to get annoyed because they have been looking for it too long, and there are still many rooms left.

When he searched the next two rooms, he found the thing they were searching. He exclaimed excitedly: "I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

"SHHHHH! Quiet, Mello!" Near said, annoyed by his brother's imprudence.

"Oh... sorry..."

Three of them gathered in the hall, and Mello held Light's sword in both of his hands, looking at it in awe.

"This piece is really wonderful... It looks even better than when L first showed it to me when he made it."

Near and Watari, also watched L’s masterpiece in admiration. They also had the opportunity to see it before, and indeed it looked even more wondrous to them now.

"It was made out of love..." whispered Mello.

Both Near and Watari looked at him.

"Well, didn't you hear what Dark mage said!?"

"Yes, we heard..."

"And stupid L didn't tell us!!"

Near rolled his eyes, "so, what? That is not our business."

"Yes, it is!"

"Quiet!"

"Sorry... damn!"

Then they heard a knock on the door next to Light's room. Everyone jumped because they didn't expect someone to be inside of the castle except them.

"What the..-?!"

The knocking repeated, and a woman's voice spoke: "open up! Please..."

"Should we open it?"

"Maybe they locked someone up, and they need help..."

"Please, open up! I'm locked here!"

"What do we do?"

"She sounds pretty worried..."

"And, how do we open that door at all? We have to hurry, they'll be back here with the princess soon!"

"I'll try to break them down. We have no other choice." Mello stated. He put the sword in his brother's hands, and shouted, "ma'am, get away from the door!"

He waited a few seconds, then kicked the door with all his might. One time was not enough, the second time he succeeded.

On the other side, they saw Rem, the princess's personal servant, and two other maids they didn't know.

"Oh! Thank you very much! Do you know what happened? Is the princess okay? Has the wedding already ended, and was it at all???" Rem bombarded them with questions, all terrified. "The guards locked us here and we don't know why... and... and..."

"It's okay... calm down..." Watari began to comfort her, but he knew that they didn't have time to explain everything, because they had to hurry to the Ocean. "In a moment they'll bring the princess, and they'll explain everything to you. We have to go now, we are in hurry..."

"And who are you? You look somehow familiar..." Rem finally asked.

"You'll find out, about that too... really, we have to go now. The prince is in trouble."

"Oh..."

They turned and ran down the hall. Rem saw them carrying Light's sword with them, so she only hoped that they were telling the truth.

When they reached the ocean, they stopped, panting. An even darker and more ominous sky hung over them. A strong wind was blowing and big waves were rising. The first lightning flashed in the sky.

"It started..." Watari muttered.

"So... are we ready?"

"No..."

"But, we have to-"

"I know..."

"Then drink it already!"

"I'm afraid..."

"Don't be a coward, Mello!" Near was losing his patience.

"Boys, boys! We have to hurry."

"I know... but..."

Near sighed, undressed, and was the first to drink. Then he entered the water and the change slowly started to happen. Watari also drank and sank into the water. Only Mello hesitated.

His companions dived into water and remained under maybe few minutes.

Then they suddenly surfaced.

"Don't forget the sword and drink it already!" Near shouted to him now completely changed. "By the way, this is cool! You can swim in the water as much as you want and go deep without drowning!"

Mello reluctantly undressed and drank the potion, took the sword and entered the water.

"Oh fuck it!"

....

L barely found him. When he noticed him, tied up, he quickly swam towards him.

"Light! Light!"

Light turned to his voice in confusion.

"L...?"

"Are you okay??"

With visible concern on his face, Lawliet approached him.

"I think I'm fine... at least I'm alive..."

"Good, good... we need to hurry. He will soon be back."

"What? Who??"

"The one who brought you here."

"Ah... and how did he turned me into merman again?"

"He's one of the most powerful mages, so he found a way to get you back to your original form."

"Huh? And, why did he bring me back, what does he want from me...?"

As he tried to untie him, L explained to him: "just one thing: he wants to kill you..."

Light looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm surprised he didn't yet..."

"Well... he couldn't because he need me to be present."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story. If we both survive, I'll tell you more about it."

"No... no...! No one is going to die!"

"He is pretty powerful, so..."

"Don't say that! We will not give up! We will fight!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Light. He is a Mage. A Dark Mage, the most powerful of all..."

"YOU DAMN RIHT, LAWLIET!!"

They both winced and turned to the source of the voice. The Snake-man floated above them, grinning. He had his two snake-like helpers by his side.

"Oh, we are also outnumbered... just perfect!" Lawliet muttered ironically. He was afraid, but his fear began to mix with rage.

Light, on the other hand, looked at him in horror. He hadn't had a chance to see him before. He only saw those yellow eyes of his when he fell unconscious, and they instilled fear in him at that moment.

"It's so wonderful to see you together like this! I'll just give you enough time to say goodbye to each other. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!! I'm so generous, aren't I?"

L stared at him, while Light tried to somehow free himself, because the octo-man failed to untie him.

"Leave Light alone!"

"Oh oh oh... how sweet! But, no. Get him!" Snake issued an order to his helpers who immediately headed towards L.

L began to defend himself with his magic, instantly throwing them all aside, for their magic was greatly weaker even though there were two of them.

"Hmm... I seem to have underestimated you. But at least now I know...-" Snake said and I headed for him. He held out his hand and the red flashing wave headed towards the White mage.

L cast out his magic which shone in white, and the two energies collided together. The strength of each other pushed them to the rear. They soon recovered and went against each other again. At the beginning of their battle, they didn't suffer any injuries, but later they began to feel tired, and they slowly weakened.

But, Octo-man suffered the most injuries.

Two his tentacles suffered big injuries, and his right arm also hurt a lot and started bleeding.

"Dammit!"

"L!!!"

He hardly kept up with Snake. Light watched the fight of the two mages in front of him with increasing fear. He was afraid that the Dark mage would defeat L, and god forbid, really kill him.

"NOOOO, L!!!"

When the Dark Mage noticed that L was quite weakened, he ordered his assistants, who had meanwhile recovered from Lawliet's attack, to tie him up with chains they had prepared.

And, of course, he grinned when he looked at the prince's horrified face.

"Too bad. Your lover is too weak. Now you'll both gonna die!"

Light started to stare at him, but there was pure panic and terror in his eyes.

"LET HIM GO! Kill me, if you need someone to kill!"

"Oh, so sweet. I'm so touched. You wanna sacrifice yourself for him. How romantic! Hahahahahaaa! Well, good news! You will die first anyway! Hahahahahh!"

Light's eyes reddened. He started crying, clenching his fists and teeth. He struggled to free himself again, but, in vain. His heart ached at the sight of Lawliet, defeated, bleeding, with his body that was soon tied like his.

L tried to escape it, but he didn't succeed, he ended up with chains around his body.

He had no strength, he was exhausted. He had high hopes that help would arrive soon.

He kept Snake busy as long as he could.

When L was finally tied up, Snake approached Light.

"Tell me Lawliet, how do you want your beloved prince to die? Slowly or fast?"

"Don't you dare, Snake!!"

Dark mage chuckled. It was interesting to him how each of them was trying to defend each other. Looking into Lawliet's terrified eyes, he raised his right hand. The faint flash of his red magic could be seen slowly forming and strengthening.

"Nooo.... no! Please don't!"

But, with a wicked smile, the mage directed the wave towards Light's helpless body, which soon began to convulse and twist in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!"

"NOOOO!!! Light, no!!! Please, don't do that to him!"

L started to cry. 'Damn it! Where are they!? He will kill him!'

He thought it was over.

But, soon he heard familiar voices.

"Hey! YOU!"

Snake turned to the newcomers and gave orders to his helpers to take care of them.

Watari and Near, both in merman forms, headed towards the snake-like creatures. The two began to cast spells on them, but they had their own special swords that Lawliet forged for them on this occasion. They could repel waves of magic, and kill them more easily if they got close enough.

Snake, on the other hand, continued to slowly draw life out of Light, sending powerful waves through his entire body.

L was screaming. His heart was breaking. Watching Light in that state, it was slowly killing him. If Snake really kills him, just one blow to him will be enough to end his life.

"Nooo.... Light! My love...! I LOVE YOU! Please, don't give up, don't die!!!"

Hearing that, Light opened his eyes he had closed due to the intense pain he was feeling. He looked at Lawliet, and managed to bring to his face only a weak smile. He didn't have the strength to give him any kind of answer.

Snake was laughing evilly as he was slowly killing him.

But, he had to admit that Light was really durable and strong-hearted.

While L distracted him, Near and Watari managed to kill these snake-like creatures, giving them final wounds with their swords. While Snake was focused on the two lovers, Watari stabbed him in the tail with his sword.

"WHAT the fuck?!" The Dark mage shrieked, turning to the two behind him.

"Come here, you monster!!" Near exclaimed to him. Watari looked at him in surprise, but turned his attention back to mage. He knew he had to be careful.

"You bastards are still alive?! Those two idiots are completely useless!!"

Snake was furious, and started throwing his red energy waves at them. They blocked them with difficulty, but they knew that somehow they had to endure, and buy more time.

L watched them with wide eyes, and prayed that they stay alive.

Mello, in meanwhile, came out from the hideout to release Light. The prince winced a little, because he thought a snake-like creature had approached him. When he saw the young man, he was relieved. He knew he was on their side.

When Mello finally freed him, he gave him his sword.

Light knew what to do.

Although, he was quite weakened, he gathered enough strength to approach Snake from behind, and swung his sword hard with both hands.

Snake's head flew away from his body with wide eyes, and a disgusted expression on his face.

Light didn't miss.

He gripped his sword tightly as he watched Snake's lifeless body fall to the bottom of the ocean.

He was breathing heavily, and began to shake. He almost fainted, but he endured. Mello approached him first, then Near came after him. "Are you okay?"

Watari went to free Lawliet.

Two young men adhered Light, and L, the moment he was freed from the chains, quickly swam towards him.

"Light...!"

Light just raised his head slightly and smiled faintly. Then, they began to notice how the darkness slowly vanished, and the dome, which held all the sea creatures under it, disappeared.

L placed his hands on Light's chest, and added a little of his energy to him, to help his body recover faster. He couldn't cure him right away, he knew it would take him a couple of days to recover completely.

When the barrier between them and the other ocean creatures disappeared, they all rushed towards them. Light's parents, the king, the queen, and also his sister Sayu approached him quickly, happy to see him again.

L backed away, allowing them more space around Light.

"Light, son!" Sachiko and Soichiro were overjoyed to see their son. "We missed you so much!" They hugged him all at once, Light has difficulty breathing.

"You're going to crush me... auch!" He stared laughing.

"Hahah... sorry! Sorry!"

He was happy to see them again. "I missed you too, very much!"

"We were afraid that we will lose you! This was terrible..." the queen said.

"Yes, indeed..." Sayu confirmed.

"Fortunately, everything is fine..."

L watched Light's encounter with his family from the side, and suddenly felt sad, because he couldn't be with his own family.

Almost all ocean creatures gathered around them.

L heard them talking about them, and about what had just happened. Many were surprised that he was one of them who saved them.

The King of the Ocean after that officially stated what actually happened, and that Lawliet and Light with their helpers from the mainland were the ones who saved them. Everyone shouted positively, then started applauding. Some were still confused, and in disbelief, but L hoped, that in time they will probably slowly understand and accept him.

He truly hoped they would no longer look at him with hatred in their eyes, and condemn him for everything.

Watari, Near and Mello were by his side the whole time looking at all those creatures in awe.

Watari patted him on the back, and squeezed his shoulder, smiling. "Now you can finally relax, the worst is over."

L just looked at him, but his face didn't lighten up, there was still a slight concern.

He knew he had one more thing to resolve, once and for all.

....

The ocean threw them ashore, and they all coughed water. Only L was able to perfectly control those transitions, from water to land, which were somewhat more difficult than the other way around. He gave them each to drink a potion to return to their human forms.

They headed towards the castle, becazse they had to see what was happening in the royal family, and whether the princess was okay.

With his arm and leg injured, Lawliet had a harder time walking. Near and Watari were helping him. Light was already starting to feel better even though he was still weak, but he could walk normally, because he didn't suffer any serious injuries.

They walked slowly, in silence.

Both Light and L were deeply immersed in their own thoughts. Light didn't even know what happened while he was away.

People were on the streets, visibly still worried. Although the sun began to shine again, they seemed afraid. The situation was uncertain, because the King chose the evil side.

Everyone in the castle were also gloomy-faced. Only the day before this, they were happily preparing for the wedding, and now they were just aimlessly wandering the hallways.

The wedding was ruined.

Or not...?

Light didn't know for sure.

He didn't even know that the king had betrayed them.

They stopped in front of the Princess's room, which had a broken door. Light raised his eyebrows, others just shrugged. They saw that it was empty, so they looked at each other and knocked on the door of Light's room.

"Come in," they heard voice on the other side.

Watari opened the door.

On the bed they saw the princess lying, turning her head towards them, "Light! You're okay!"

"Yes, Misa... it's over."

"Thank God!"

Everyone cheered a little, and bright smiles appeared on their faces.

Light approached her, kissed her on the forehead, the others stood beside the bed. 

"What happened? Why are you in bed?"

The queen was sitting next to her, holding her hands. She started speaking instead of the princess: "oh, Light! A terrible thing happened, when you weren't present..."

The young man just stood and waited for the queen to continue, "...but, fortunately everything is fine now."

Dr. Ruvie confirmed this by nodding his head. "The child survived, and is alive and well."

Light was visibly confused.

"Yes... yes, imagine, Light, that monster tried to... ah..." the queen covered her face with her palms, unable to utter that terrible word.

"He was indeed a real monster..." Misa added, "he tried to kill us!"

"It's a miracle that the child survived." Roger noticed.

L couldn't stay quiet, "Sure. But there's also a good reason for that." He knew the moment he saw her being allright.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"If it was indeed Lights, it certainly wouldn't have survived such strong magic."

Everyone gasped loudly.

"What are you talking about...?" The queen asked.

"Telling the truth... Magic only works if it consists of the blood of one of the parents. That was reason it didn't work the way Dark mage planned."

"Oh... God! That means...?"

"Yes."

Light was in disbelief. After all, he wasn't the father of that child. He couldn't believe it. He was so convinced that it was his, that now it sounded like some sort of bad joke.

He looked at L. That meant only one thing.

L looked at him but said nothing more.

"How is it possible?!" The queen began again, looking now at her child.

Misa's face turned red. She began to bite her lips in embarrassment. Everyone looked at her, waiting for some sort of answer. "I... I... didn't know. I was sure it's Light's!"

"Hmmm..."

"Well, it obviously isn't."

"You cheated on me?"

"No, Light! Of course not!"

"Then how?"

She avoided looking at him. "The only possibility is that I was pregnant before..."

She knew about it, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Oh..."

She looked at her hands in her lap she was nervously squeezing. "I love you! I don't want to lose you..."

"But, this isn't the way..."

She started to cry.

The Queen looked disappointed, and so did Misa, but she asked a risky question, "Light, do you still love me?"

Light didn't expect that question.

He didn't know what to tell her, without telling her the cold hard truth, that - no.

But, he knew he had to. It was the only way. And, because, he didn't want to have that conversation in front of everyone, he said to them to leave them in private.

Everyone left the room, including the queen and Rem.

Light stood straight, looking at her with neutral look, "Misa...I loved you then... but, with time, my love for you faded."

"So... no?"

"I'm sorry."

Tears began to roll down her face, again.

"So, it is over now?"

"I'm afraid, yes."

Every breakup is painful, for both parties, but when the relationship comes to an end, it is better to finish it in time.

"I'm leaving now. I'll pick up my belongings and leave. I think that this is goodbye. I'm sorry. It's better for both of us."

He came to her, and kissed her forehead once again, then turned, and started to leave.

The princess raised her crying face, because she couldn't help but ask: "then at least tell me, who do you love, Light?"

Light tensed and paused.

He turned to her, but gave no answer.

Misa finally formulated the question.

"Is it he...? Is it Lawliet?"

Surprise appeared on Light face.

"I knew it."

....

The two of them were alone when they escorted Watari and his nephews to their home. During that day, they solved as many things as they could, and it turned out that the king managed to escape. He was officially in exile and the queen was to take over the kingdom.

Everything that was prepared for the wedding was distributed to the villagers, in order not to go to waste.

Sadness reigned in the kingdom. Unsuccessful wedding, and a traitor father and husband.

At the end of the day, Light and L came to the shore, standing next to each other, admiring the beautiful sunset. They were both grateful that they were able to stand there, and happy they both survived that hell.

Each of them had their hands in their pockets, as they stood awkwardly with a small distance between them. Although they admitted their feelings for each other, it always happened in inappropriate circumstances, when there was no opportunity to say - I love you too. 

And a hug.

...or a kiss.

A lot of things happened.

None of them knew how to take that next step.

There were indeed many possibilities, but they were too nervous. They were both afraid of spoiling the moment, so they just stood in silence for a few minutes.

Then Light was the first to break the silence, turning to the other man while voicing his name, "L?"

"Yes...?" L looked back at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me..."

"I'd rather say you saved us..."

"How so?"

"You cut off his head."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to..."

"You're right... but, then we can say that we did it together."

"You did most of the work. I even had no idea what was going on."

"It's okay..." L said, and smiled at him widely.

Light blushed and turned his head in embarrassment.

L took his hand out of his pocket, looked down, and shoved his into Light's pocket, searching for his hand.

Light jumped slightly at the touch, he didn't expect it, but he let the man take his arm in his. Their fingers intertwined and Light felt the warmth spread in his chest. His face flushed even more, and he felt like he was going to faint from happiness.

L was also joyful, when Light accepted his hand. He looked at his sweet, embarrassed face and his smile widened. Squeezing his hand, he said, "don't be shy, Light, this isn't our first time holding hands..."

Their shared moments flashed before Light's eyes, fast.

The younger man visibly got more nervous, opened his mouth slightly, then started to think what to say.

"Yeah... I know... I just.... it's just..." he stuttered, and didn't find the courage to look dark-haired man in the eye.

"You... what?"

"I... well... it's still uncomfortable..."

"Maybe... but no one is watching us now. And, your personal guard isn't there anymore."

Light looked at him, "I know it's not, but, sometimes I feel like he is... and..."

"And...?"

Light really didn't even have the strength to move, he felt frozen in place.

'I'm afraid that this is only just a dream...'

He felt very nervous a little scared, and insecure. Before that, he had dreamed so much about a moment like this, that it seemed to him that he was dreaming again, and that he would wake up at any moment. And of course he didn't want that.

His heart began to beat faster.

L watched him piercingly, still with a smile on his face.

He pulled him closer.

Light didn't resist.

They both leaned closer, and joined their lips into a kiss.

At first only gently.

Lips on lips.

Afterwards, slowly, but surely brushing them against each other, encouraging to use their tongues.

Suddenly passion, and desire prevailed, and touches with tongues became more intense as they deepened the kiss, and continued to exchange more of them, not just those few.

Eager for each other, Light dug his fingers into Lawliet's hair, while L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and pulled him closer.

Light couldn't help when smile appeared on his face. Happiness overwhelmed him, and he knew this time that it is true love.

The kisses with Misa were nothing compared to the kisses he experienced with Lawliet.

He didn't feel all that passion, that fulfillment, that satisfaction, that finality then.

When they took a short break after a long kissing session, L decided to officially admit his feelings to Light.

He cupped his face with both his hands, and looked straight into his shining orbs.

Still with a bright smile on his face, L started to speak: "Prince Light..."

"Yes, L?"

"I love you."

Light's heart danced from happiness, because he heard those words again and that L confirmed them.

He smiled back, saying, "I love you too, L Lawliet."

It was there.

The dream finally came true.

L put a kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly, even though his body was hurt and painful.

As the sun sets almost completely, and they stood there kissing, excited and ready for something more, L asked, "Do you want us to go to the Ocean or stay here? I'm a little embarrassed to continue 'this' here..."

"Hmm... I somehow prefer to stay here."

"Okay, but where are we go?"

"In the motel, or some more intimate place..."

"Hmm... all right. Let's go to the motel then, I don't want to catch cold outside."

"Let's go!"

Hand in hand, they headed towards the village, satisfied that they could enjoy their happiness unhindered.

....

Three days latter.

She stood on the shore and looked into the distance, in the direction where the sky merged with the ocean. She noticed that the sunset had been more beautiful in recent days.

But, that didn't improve her mood. And, it didn't drive away the sadness she felt.

That sadness were tormenting her heart, but this time she had a reason to be strong and get over it. She caressed her belly as tears rolled down her face as she remembered her past loves.

Light... and...- him.

Her first love.

Her heart sank again at the thought of his dark eyes, which always looked at her with adoration. Then suddenly the news of the breakup and his disappearance.

She wondered why she was always so unlucky.

Her mother assured her that true love will come to her. That she needs to wait, and be patient.

So she will wait.

Not that she has another option.

She sighed loudly.

Silence was spreading around her, only the sounds of the Ocean could be heard. Then suddenly she heard the voice of her servant, so she turned to see who Rem was talking to.

The moment her eyes landed on that certain person, they widened in surprise and disbelief. Her lips parted slightly, and she gasped softly.

His long black hair fluttered in the breeze, and a small smile adorned his face.

Standing on the side, Rem stared at him.

"M-Mikami...?"

Her first love suddenly stood before her.

Why now of all time?

The man bowed and came closer.

Misa quickly wiped away the tears and straightened even more, and took on a serious expression. She didn't want her ex to see her still suffer.

"Princess..."

"Mikami Teru."

"I... I am sorry."

"Why did you come here?"

The man knelt before her and began to speak, "I came because I love you. And, I came to explain to you what happened, why I suddenly disappeared from your life."

"I'm not sure I want to hear some excuses..." Misa crossed her arms and looked away frowning.

"I have no intention of making excuses. I just want you to know the truth. Your mother can confirm that to you. She's the one who sent me the letter."

"She send you a letter? What kind of letter did my mother send you?"

"She explained the current situation in the kingdom, and told me that I can return if I still want to."

"I don't understand-"

"I was in exile, Princess. In the neighboring kingdom, far from here."

"E-exile??"

"Yes. The king banished me. He didn't want us to be in a relationship. He was against it... and I'm sorry I was weak, and a coward, that I didn't fight for you."

Misa gasped, and covered her mouth, her blue eyes wide.

Mikami continued, "...But in the other hand I didn't want to get you in trouble. I wanted you to stay with your family, and live the life you were used to. You would just live in poverty with me, and we would have to hide together somewhere far away."

Misa didn't know what to say to that. All the while, she was convinced that Mikami had cheated on her, and left her because of another woman. She even tried to commit suicide because of that. And all of this was the fault of her father, a traitor. The very thought of him brought tears to her eyes again. That man caused her so much pain.

"Princess...?"

"I'm okay." She wiped away the tears again, but the tears didn't stop falling. She turned away, irritated, she didn't want Mikami to see her like that.

"Hey! Don't hide your pretty face from me..."

She began to sob, she couldn't stand it all.

Mikami approached her and hugged her from behind. "It's all right. I'll be there from now on... of course, if you still want to. If you still want me..."

Her heart melted and broke at the same time.

She started crying even more. The black-haired man turned her to him, and began to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, there's no reason to cry anymore."

He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. When she calmed down a bit, she said, raising her head, "I missed you a lot."

"Me too. I still love you, you know..."

"I love you too."

He touched her chin gently, and leaned closer, raising her head a little placing the kiss on her lips.

Their lips merged into a sweet and tender kiss, and Misa at that moment realized who her true love really was all that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! This is the end of this story...
> 
> With some kind of sadness in my heart, I wrote the last words. And when I finished writing it, I can say that I feel somehow empty. I loved this story from the very beginning, and I loved it even more when a few readers started giving me their support. Thank you very much! I love you all! ❤ I hope you too enjoyed this story until its end. :) thank you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snow Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747580) by [Totoroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto)
  * [I Move the Stars For No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873844) by [Truly_Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Hopeless/pseuds/Truly_Hopeless)




End file.
